YuGiOh: From The Beginning
by Blondie- It wasn't me
Summary: We have all read AnzuTea & YamiAtem fics and nearly all are from when Yugi gets the Puzzle. But how did it all start? Who was Teana? Were they in love? Who was Atem? How did they meet? This is their story. Rated T for language. R&R please, my first story.
1. Intro

_**Intro.**_

**Please note that this is a fictional story, even if it does have some actual Egyptian words/ phrases in it. It is still made- up. Teana's mother's name means AmenRe in Egyptian. There will be some Egyptian phrases/ names in here and if I use them in my story I will put a note at the end of the chapter explaining what they are. Also in my story they do not fight with the cards, the priests and royals are trained in magic and only the Pharaoh and Queen have millennium items so in this case only Atem and Teana will have the Puzzle and Necklace. Marik is not evil in this story, but Bakura still is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did… Well let's just say you would know it. I only own the plot and a few random characters.**

_**Characters:**_

_**Atem/ Yami**_- the prince/ future Pharaoh of Egypt/ husband to be of Teana/ future holder of the Millennium Puzzle.

_**Tea/ Ana/Teana**_- the princess/ future Queen of Syribithia/ wife to be of Atem. I have no idea if this is a real place. Pronounced Siri-bithia. Teana pronounced Tay-ana. future holder of the Millennium Necklace.

_**Joey/ **__**Jounouchi/ Jou**_- Lord/ Noble in/of Atem's court/ best friend/ protector/ interest in Maita.

_**Maita/ Mai**_- Lady in/of Teana's court/ best friend/ protector/ interest in Joey. Pronounced My-ita

_**Tristan/ Honda**_- Lord/Noble in/of Atem's court/ best friend/ protector/ interest in Serenity.

_**Serenity/ **__**Shizuka/ Serena**_- Lady in/of Teana's court/friend/ interest in Tristan.

_**Seto/ Seth**_- Lord/ Noble in/of Atem's court/ friend/ cousin/ protector- High Priest/ interest in Isis.

_**Isis/ **__**Ishizu**_- Lady in/of Teana's court/ best friend/ protector- High Priestess/ interest in Seto.

_**M**__**ahad**_- Lord/ Noble in/of Atem's court/ friend/ protector- taught everyone magic / interest in Mana.

_**Mana**_- Lady in/of Teana's court/ friend/ protector- taught everyone magic / interest in Mahad.

_**Ryou Bakura/ Ryou**_- Lord/ Noble in/of Teana's court/ friend/ protector.

_**Nathaniel**_- Lord/Noble in/of Teana's court/ friend/ adviser. Pronounced Neth-an-you-el Seven years older than Teana and her court.

_**Miho/ Mia**_- Lady in/ of Teana's court/ cousin/ best friend/ protector/.

_**Diana/Denne**_- Lady in/of Atem's court/ friend/ protector. Pronounced Den-nee

_**Reana/ René**_- Lady in/of Atem's court/ friend/ protector. Pronounced Ren-nae

_**Marik**_- Lord in/of Teana's court/ protector/ best friend/ Isis' brother.

_**Shimon**_- Lord in/of Atem's court/ adviser/ friend.

_**Duke**_- Lord in/of Atem's court/ Captain of the Royal Guard Army/ friend.

_**Rebecca/ Annie/ Malannia**_- Princess/ Teana's younger sister. Pronounced Mal-annie-a

_**Yugi**_- Prince/ Atem's younger brother.

_**Ankumanukanon**_- The current Pharaoh of Egypt/ Atem's father/ best friends with Tenuamon.

**_Sierra_**- The current Queen of Egypt/ Atem's mother. Pronounced See-air-ra 

_**Tenuamon**_- The current King of Syribithia/ Teana's father/ best friends with Ankumanukanon. Pronounced Ten-you-a-mon

_**Amenitré**_- The current Queen of Syribithia/ Teana's mother/ current holder of the Millennium Necklace. Pronounced Amen-nit-tre

_**Thomas**_- the current royal adviser to King Tenuamon and Queen Amenitré/ father to Marik and Isis.

_**Bakura**_- resident bad, evil guy/ nearly behind all evil plots and wars/ infatuated with Teana which is obviously not shared and he wants the Millennium Puzzle from Atem and the Necklace from Teana.


	2. Prologue: It Begins

_**Prologue: It Begins.**_

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did… Well let's just say you would know it. I only own the plot and a few random characters.**

_Thought is in italics._

_Ancient Egypt._

It was dusk, and at the Palace all you could hear were the screams of the queen as she was giving birth to her child. In the throne room a certain Pharaoh could be seen pacing anxiously around, waiting, while a second man was standing by the throne.

" My Pharaoh," said the second man. " Calm down. I am sure everything will be fine."

As that was said another scream emitted from the Pharaoh's bedroom. The Pharaoh winced and gave the second man a pointed glance.

The second man gave a sigh. " Well, hopefully everything is fine."

The Pharaoh sighed and stopped pacing. " I know Shimon, but it does not make the waiting any easier."

The man known as Shimon agreed. " I know my Pharaoh, but as your Royal Adviser, my advice is to calm down, and be patient."

Pharaoh Ankumanukanon groaned and sank onto his throne. He was not a patient man when it came to his family, well more specifically his beloved wife and queen Sierra. He loved her more than anything, and was sick of waiting.

" I know Shimon, but you know I am not a very patient man when it comes to my wife and soon-to-be-born child."

The two men fell silent for a few minutes until a loud piercing scream rang through the Palace. Pharaoh Ankumanukanon jumped up off the throne.

" That is it. I am going to see if Sierra is alright."

Shimon moved forwards. " My Pharaoh, I am not sure if that is a good idea. Let us just sit and wait."

" No Shimon. I have taken just about enough of waiting as I can. I am going to see Sierra."

The royal adviser sighed. He knew the Pharaoh was impatient when it came to the Queen, but the feelings were obviously amplified while she was pregnant with the heir to the throne. He was saved from answering though by a servant who rushed through the doors to the throne room and bowed his head in respect to the great Pharaoh.

" My Pharaoh." The servant gasped. " I was sent to you by the Queen's nursemaid, -" he was cut off as Ankumanukanon quickly brushed past him at the mention of the word 'Queen'. As Shimon followed Ankumanukanon he gave the servant a grateful nod.

Ankumanukanon walked as quickly as he could without running down the corridor and up the stairs to his bedroom to see his wife, Shimon was hard- pressed to keep up with hm without breaking into a run. '_Hmmm,_' he thought as he trailed after the Pharaoh. '_He loves the Queen and young heir so much, if anything happened to them…_' he shuddered. '_I would hate to see his reaction._'

By this time Ankumanukanon had reached the corridor that lead to his bedroom. The guards at the door immediately opened the doors for him. He quickly walked over to the bed where Sierra was lying exhaustedly holding a small bundle of blue. As Ankumanukanon approached, she smiled at him weakly as she looked down at her.

At the sight of his wife and child the Pharaoh sighed in relief. '_Hmmm, I hope it is a boy._' He thought as Sierra held the child out to him. He took the child and stared at it.

The nursemaid, who stood with Shimon on the other side of the bed, bowed her head. " My Pharaoh, congratulations. It is a boy."

As Ankumanukanon held his child he smiled. " Well done Sierra." He said. " My love, what should we call him?"

Queen Sierra smiled softly. " Atem. We will call him Atem."

Ankumanukanon grinned and agreed. " Very well my love. We shall call him Atem." He gave Atem back to Sierra. " Rest now Sierra. I will see you in a while."

And with that Pharaoh Ankumanukanon kissed Queen Sierra and Atem on their foreheads and strode out of the room with Shimon following.

" Are you announcing the birth of Prince Atem, my Pharaoh?"

Ankumanukanon nodded. " Yes. The people have a right to know when my heir is born."

Shimon agreed, and with that the Pharaoh and the royal adviser went to announce the birth of Prince Atem to the people of Egypt.

'_My son,_' thought the Pharaoh. '_My beloved son… Atem._'

A few months later.

_Syribithia._

There were lights lit up all through the streets of Syribithia, to the Palace. All the people of Syribithia knew that soon their Queen Amenitré was going to give birth to the next heir to the throne whether it was a boy or girl. They were waiting for the announcement that their king would make very soon.

In the Palace amidst the Queen's cries and shrieks was a very anxious King.

" My King, do calm down." Said a second man with him. " Please do calm down. The Queen should give birth soon and all the waiting will be over."

King Tenuamon sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. He was about to reply when another scream ran thought the Palace. Tenuamon was silent for a few minutes. " Thomas," he started as the second man known as Thomas turned to face him. " Tell me, how did you feel five months ago when your twins were born?"

Thomas smiled happily at the mention of his children. " Well milord, I was so anxious-" the king chuckled. He remembered it so well. Thomas chuckled as well. " I was acting like you are now milord."

" Thomas, please, how many years have we known one another?"

Thomas thought. " Too many to count milord."

Tenuamon smiled. " Thomas we are childhood friends. You know you can call me by my name. Don't you?"

Thomas paused a second before he answered. " I do milord, but that was before you became the king."

Tenuamon smiled. " You do know that I am only royal by marriage, don't you?" Thomas nodded. " Good, it is my wife who is royal by birth. Therefore you do not have to call me by 'milord', 'my king' or anything else of such name while we are not in court."

Thomas agreed. " Alright. I will not call you any of the aforementioned titles when we are not in court." He paused then added, " but what if I see fit to do so?"

King Tenuamon paused for a second. " Well you may call my 'milord', 'my king' or anything else of such name if you see fit, but apart from that you are to call me my name when we are not in court. It feels different having one of your best friends call you such names when you have grown up with them, even after such a period of time has passed. Agreed?"

Thomas nodded. " Agreed."

Tenuamon chuckled. " Tell me what you named your twins, and then go on with your story."

Thomas smiled once again as he spoke of his children. " My son is named Marik and my daughter is named Isis."

Tenuamon smiled. " Wonderful names. You picked the boy's name of course?" seeing Thomas nod he continued. " And your wife picked the girl's name."

Thomas nodded again and went to continue his story, but another cry from the King and Queen's bedroom interrupted him.

King Tenuamon winced. " Will it be over soon?" he asked pleadingly. " I can't stand it anymore."

Thomas was quiet for a minute. " You have to wait it out. -" He was cut off by Tenuamon groaning.

" But that is just it. I _can't_ wait anymore."

Thomas nodded. " I know Tenuamon, but you have to be patient."

King Tenuamon groaned again and leaned on the nearest wall. Thomas knew he was not a patient man when it came to his wife, Amenitré. She was the only person that was left in his family, well apart from the unborn child, but that was it, the rest had died from illnesses.

Tenuamon was scared. He was scared that he might lose the only two people left in his life- his beloved wife Amenitré and the soon-to-be-born child.

Just then there was a loud piercing cry that went through the whole Palace. Tenuamon stood up straight and left the wall. " That is it. I am going to see if she is alright."

Thomas stepped forward. " I do not think that would be wise, my lord Tenuamon, we should just wait."

As Thomas said that he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

" I am not going to wait anymore!" Tenuamon practically shouted. " Amenitré and that child are my whole life! Without them-" he lowered his voice, he felt that soon he would cry.

Thomas felt tears prickle at his eyes as he looked at the man who had been his friend for as long as he could remember.

" Without them," Tenuamon continued. " I would be nothing."

Thomas blinked back his tears as he stared at his king.

Just then a servant came running up to them. " My King." She said as she curtsied. " Milady is ready to see you now."

Tenuamon stared at the girl. " You mean…?"

The girl nodded. " Yes milord."

The king strode quickly down the corridor where his bedroom was. Thomas glanced at the servant girl in gratitude, and walked quickly, well he was almost running to catch up with his king as he entered his bedroom.

Tenuamon stared at his exhausted but proud wife as she held a small pink bundle out for him to take in her arms. Tenuamon walked to the bed and took the offered child.

" Milord." Said the queen's midwife. "Congratulations. It is a girl."

Queen Amenitré smiled softly. " Well my love, what should we call her?"

King Tenuamon didn't answer, for he was too busy looking at the small but cute pink bundle in his arms. As he brushed his fingers gently over her head she grasped his thumb and he smiled again and looked at his wife. " I think we should call her… Teana."

The Queen smiled again and fingered her millennium necklace. " Teana… my baby girl Teana."

This time Tenuamon smiled. " Very well then. Teana it shall be."

He then handed baby Teana back to her mother. " You get some rest my love. I shall be back later." He then kissed then both on their foreheads and strode out of the room with Thomas behind him.

" Are you going to announce the birth of Her Highness to the people milord?"

King Tenuamon glanced back at Thomas for a minute and then walked over to the doors where he would announce Teana's birth to his people. " Yes. My people have a right to know when my heir was born Thomas and besides they are already waiting. It is their right."

And with that the king and his adviser went to announce to the people of Syribithia the birth of the Princess Teana.

'_My daughter,_' thought the king. '_I will do my best to ensure you have a wonderful life, my beloved daughter… Teana._'

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first story so I would appreciate some nice/ helpful comments/ reviews what ever you want to call them, and I hope you like the first chapter. Coming up next Chapter 1: The Meeting of Friends.**

**Thanks Blonde Goddess.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Meeting of Friends

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting of Friends.**_

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did… Well let's just say you would know it. I only own the plot and a few random characters.**

_Thought is in italics._

_Ancient Egypt, eight years later._

Prince Atem was awoken rather rudely, I might add by the sunlight streaming in through the window… or it might just have been by the incessant knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yes?" he enquired curtly, well he **was** only eight years old and whoever it was at his door had just woken him up, so he was in his opinion, entitled to be a little grumpy… well ok, he was very grumpy.

"My prince!" called a voice on the other side of the door. "Are you up?"

Atem grumbled as he slowly climbed out of his bed. "Only thanks to you." He grumbled to himself as he looked in the mirror, but all he said out loud was, "Yes."

There was a low growl somewhere near his feet. It seemed that the incessant knocking hadn't only woken up him but also his pet black leopard Bes. Atem grinned, apparently Bes didn't like being woken up early in the morning any more that he did.

"My prince!" called the voice again. "Are you there? Are you up?"

In response Atem flung open the door startling the guards and the servant. The guards managed to quickly straighten back up but the servant wasn't as lucky. In his surprise he lost his footing causing him to fall down on the floor with a yell.

Atem couldn't help it. He took one look at the man on the floor and burst out laughing. He stopped suddenly as he remembered that he was the reason the man had fallen in the first place.

He asked the guards if they could kindly stand him back on his feet. Once the man was back on his feet he looked at Atem and Atem blushed. "I am very sorry for startling you Remo. I didn't know that you were so close to the door."

The servant Remo looked at Atem and bowed. "It is fine my prince, but the Pharaoh requests your presence in the throne room in ten minutes."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Oh, ok. I will be there."

Remo bowed again and took his leave slowly hobbling down the corridor leading to the stairs which lead to the throne room. Atem turned around to go back into his bedroom.

"Terrorizing the servants again are we, Atem?" asked some one as they stepped out of the shadows.

Atem quickly turned around and saw a tall boy with sort of shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes and his brown eyes glittering with mirth.

"Cousin!" sighed Atem. " I didn't see you there."

The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Well that is the point hiding Atem, is it not? And answer the question."

Atem smiled. "Yes, that is the point of hiding." He then turned around and went into his room, leaving his cousin staring at him in the hallway.

"Atem! Answer the question."

Atem got dressed quickly before he walked over to his mirror again before he replied with a smile. "I did answer the question Seto. You asked me if not being seen was the point of hiding."

Atem smirked as his looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't as tall as Seto but he was tall, and also had unusual spiky tri coloured hair that was black with red tips, three blonde streak like lines that go up the spikes and a few golden blonde bangs which framed his face, most people said that his hair defied gravity he also had tan skin. His eyes were also an unusual feature they were sharply angled and crimson in colour. If he must say so himself, for an eight year old, he looked pretty damn cute.

"Atem?" Seto called as he walked into his cousin's room and saw him staring at the mirror. "Atem?" he started to wave his hand in front of Atem's face. "You who? Atem? Are you there?"

Atem shook his head dazedly as he looked at his cousin. "Seto? What is it?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "You zoned out." He paused, as he watched Atem shake his head he smirked. "And didn't your father want to see you?"

"Damnit!" cursed Atem. " I forgot about that."

Seto smirked again. "Obviously."

Atem groaned. "Shut up." As he tried to get on his cape. "Would you wipe that smirk off your face and come and help me with my cape please?" he half demanded, half pleaded.

His cousin rolled his eyes. "Some Pharaoh your gonna make, Atem."

Atem glared at him. Seto just rolled his eyes again.

'Please Seto?" Atem asked again.

Seto gave a big sigh. "Fine."

'Thank you."

Seto helped him quickly with his cape. "Now get to the throne room quick, because you are gonna be late."

Atem cursed again before running out of his room with Seto behind him. Behind them the guards raised their eyebrows and smiled at the two children as they ran down the corridor.

As Atem and Seto raced through the corridor and down the stairs Seto said. "Earlier when the servant fell over, you were terrorizing him again weren't you?"

Atem looked shocked. " I would never do such a thing intentionally."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Seriously I wouldn't." Atem insisted. He paused for a minute before saying. "Man, I wish I could spend the day with Joey and Reana, instead of this meeting with Father."

Seto just rolled his eyes again and smiled secretly.

They slowed down as they reached the doors to the throne room.

The guards opened the doors for them and they walked in. Atem's eyes widened in shock as he saw the amount of people in the room. His parents were sitting on their thrones, Atem smiled as he remembered when his father had a second throne built for his mother when she was pregnant with his younger brother Yugi. Yugi who was exactly like Atem just picture Atem way younger, not so confidant and his eyes were exactly like his brothers' but were wide and innocent was also in the throne room, he was five years younger than Atem. He waved enthusiastically as his older brother and cousin as they approached his parents on their thrones and where he was sitting with his guardian Rubian.

When Atem and Seto approached the thrones every one in the room bowed down to them, well every one in the room except the Pharaoh and his wife bowed down to Atem anyway. He saw Yugi wave to him enthusiastically from where he sat to the side of the thrones with Rubian. Seto caught Atem's eye and they both grinned.

When Atem reached the thrones he stepped forward and Seto stayed behind him, they both bowed. Sierra smiled at her eldest son and her nephew when Ankumanukanon motioned of them to rise. Then they straightened up, so did every one else in the room.

Atem addressed his father. "Father, you wished to see me?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes. Your mother and I have both agreed that it is time for you to meet your court."

Atem looked at his parents. "My court?" he asked confusedly.

Queen Sierra smiled. "Yes dear. Your court is made up of trusted people that have been chosen by your parents or yourself. In this case your father and I have already chosen them for you. They will be your most trusted friends and advisers when you are Pharaoh."

"But I thought Shimon will be my adviser like he is Fathers."

The Pharaoh and Queen laughed softly as did every one else. "He will be son." Said Ankumanukanon. "Your court will also help to advise you. Just like mine does." He motioned to his own court as he said this.

Atem nodded. "Ok. So when can I meet them?"

Queen Sierra laughed again. "Some of them you already know dear. But if you are so eager, then we will introduce you now."

Atem nodded eagerly.

Ankumanukanon smiled. "Would the court of Prince Atem please step forward?"

Six children stepped forward and bowed to the Pharaoh and his wife.

Shimon stepped forward. "When I announce your name step forward and pay your respects to the Great Pharaoh and his Queen then to his highness and say your vow, then if he accepts you may take your place behind him."

The six children nodded.

Shimon smiled and read off the piece of parchment he had in his hands. "Master Duke, son of Lord Nathan."

A young boy with green eyes and long black hair, most of it being tied back in a ponytail, with the rest of it messed up, a dice earring hanging for one ear and a band of cloth around his head, stepped forward and bowed first to the Pharaoh and Queen, then to Atem. When he stood up Atem bowed back having being taught formal actions at a young age.

Duke stood up and made his vow. "I Duke, son of Lord Nathan vow to protect and guide Prince Atem from now until my death. If I ever break from my vow may the almighty god Ra strike me down dead."

Atem nodded to Duke signaling that he accepts this vow and duke went to stand behind Atem and Seto.

Shimon once again read off his parchment. "Master Tristan, son of Lord Daniel."

Another young boy, this time with brown hair like Seto, except it looked like his hair was gelled into a point at the front of his head and dark brown eyes stepped forward, and copied Duke's actions to the Pharaoh and Queen and then again at Atem. He also recited the vow that Duke made. Atem again accepted this and Tristan took his place behind Atem and Seto and beside Duke.

"Miss Diana, daughter of Lady Opal." Shimon read.

A young girl with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes stepped forward and copied the movements of the two men before her. She also recited her vow. Atem accepted it as he had with Duke and Tristan; she took her place beside Tristan.

"Master Mahad, son of Lord Jonathon." Shimon read.

Once again a young boy stepped forward. He had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. He also copied the actions of the three before him and recited the same vow. Atem accepted the vow and Mahad took his place behind Atem and Seto; next to Diana.

Seto smiled before Shimon read the next name. '_Atem's in for a shock._' He mused. '_Well I guess he's in for three shocks._'

"Miss Reana, daughter of Lady Myriah." Shimon read.

A young girl stepped forward and smiled at her best friend's face.

Atem's jaw dropped in surprise.

His cousin, parents, little brother, Reana and Shimon laughed at his expression. Reana had long white hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled again at her friend before she copied the actions of the four people before her; she also recited the vow. Atem accepted still looking shocked.

"Surprise!" she whispered as she past him and took her place next to Mahad.

Seto smirked from behind Atem. "Atem," he whispered. "Atem!"

Atem turned around, his face still showing his expression of shock. "Yes?" he asked.

"You might want to close your mouth."

Atem grimaced and closed his mouth.

'_So this is what she meant when she said she was busy today._' Atem mused. '_Knowing Mother and Father, the surprises aren't over yet. I bet that the last two people in my court are close to me._"

Shimon smiled at Atem before he read the second last name. "Master Joey, son of Lord Katsuya."

Atem's jaw dropped again as a young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes that were glittering with mirth stepped forward. He silently laughed at his best friend Atem's face, as did his family, his court and Shimon, as he copied the actions of the people before him. Atem accepted him into his court as he did with the others.

Seto smirked behind Atem again. '_Hey,_' he thought. '_At least this time, he remembered to close his mouth._' Seto laughed inwardly. He watched, as Shimon got ready to read the last name on the parchment. '_Now,_' he thought. '_It is my turn._'

As Shimon prepared to read the final name, Atem readied himself for another shock. '_Well, lets see._ He thought sarcastically. '_First it was my court being sprung on me, then one of my three best joined my court, then it was my second best friend! I bet the next thing I know Seto will be the last person to join my court!_'

"Master Seto, son of Lord Akunadin."

Seto smirked at Atem as he took his place in front of Atem who was wearing another shocked expression.

'_Well what do you know. I was right! Whoops better shut my mouth again. Damn Seto, I bet that you knew about this all along._' Atem thought as Seto copied the actions and vows that the other six did before him. Atem accepted Seto's pledge to him and now seven people stood behind him.

Shimon turned to his Pharaoh and Queen. "My Pharaoh and Queen, I now present to you all, Prince Atem and his court!" every one in the throne room save for Atem's family bowed to them and cheered.

Pharaoh Ankumanukanon stood up and the throne room went silent. "I do have another thing to tell you Atem." He said.

Atem turned to his father. "Yes, Father?"

His father smiled. "On your sixteenth birthday you shall be presented with my Millennium Puzzle!"

The entire room gasped as Atem looked at his father. "But Father, I don't understand. I should not receive the Puzzle until I am eighteen."

The Pharaoh sighed. "I know my son, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Lady Opal has informed me that our reign of peace and prosperity will not last for long."

Atem gasped along with the entire throne room.

Queen Sierra sensed that the atmosphere in the throne room was too tense right now so she decided to change it. She stood up. "My friends, this calls for a celebration, Prince Atem now has his court." She paused as she surveyed the room. "We should not dwell on matters which have not yet begun. For now, though let us celebrate!"

The Pharaoh smiled as he lead his wife from the throne room with Atem and his court, Prince Yugi and his guardian and every one else from the throne room following.

As Atem settled down in his seat beside Reana and Joey, he smiled at his court. '_I have a feeling that this is the start of a long and hard but steady friendship between all of us._'

Little did he know that ten years later that thought would hold true.

* * *

_Syribithia, the same year._

In the Great Palace a young girl lay sleeping in her bed… well I should say she was trying to sleep. She growled at the sunlight shining in through the window and stuffed the pillow over her head, slowly drifting back off to sleep.

Outside in the corridor a little girl about the age of three was running down the corridor leading to her older sisters' room. At the sight of the young girl the guards opened the door and she ran into the room.

The girl jumped on the bed pulling at her sister's covers. "Wakey wakey 'Ana'." She said using her sister's pet name.

'Ana' groaned. "No, go away."

The little girl frowned and pulled again. "No 'Ana'. You hava get up. Daddy and Mummy wanna talk to you."

'Ana' groaned again and turned the other way. "No. Go away." She repeated.

The little girl pouted. A few minutes later a little evil smile graced her lips.

The guards outside their crown princess's room heard a loud scream followed by a crash and a growl. They looked at each other wide eyed and scared before turning around and running into the princess's room followed by all the servants who heard the scream and crash.

When they saw the scene they couldn't help bursting into laughter. On the floor entangled in her sheet was their crown princess and sprawled on top of her, also tangled in the sheet was her little sister. With the crown princess's pet white leopard Beset growling at them nearby.

The crown princess groaned. "'Annie', get off."

There was no movement in the young girl.

"'Annie?' 'Annie?'" the crown princess was starting to get worried now. "MALANNIA! Answer me now for Goodness sake!" She screamed. Beset inched closer to her mistress.

The younger girl jolted upright. "Sorry 'Ana'.

"'Annie?'"

"Yeah?" enquired Malannia.

"Please get off me."

Malannia scrabbled to get off her sister. "Sorry."

Just then a maid came forward. "Princess Teana."

Teana also known as Ana and the crown princess blinked and got to her feet with help from her sister. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" the maid asked.

"Yes Amy." Replied Teana glaring at her younger sister. "I was just surprised to open my eyes and see my baby sister staring back at me."

After reassuring Amy, her guards and the other servants that she was indeed ok, all of them left the room leaving the two princesses staring at each other.

"What on earth possessed you to wake me up like that?" Teana asked.

"I tried to wake you up like Amy does but you wouldn't wake up-"

"So you decided to wake me up like that?" Teana interrupted.

"Yeah." Replied Malannia. "Mummy and Daddy sent me to wake you up. They wanna see you in the-"

Just then the doors to Teana's bedroom burst open. "Oh my goodness Ana, are you ok? I heard the scream and the crash and-"

Teana rolled her eyes. Her cousin was so excitable. "Mia, I'm fine. I'll probably only have a bruise anyway."

"Are you sure?" her cousin asked.

"Yes, Mia, I'm sure." Sighed Teana exasperatedly.

"Oh ok then." Mia said.

Teana went over to her wardrobe to get changed. When she was dressed she went over to the mirror to brush her hair.

"Teana." Said her cousin.

"Hmm?"

"Your parents want to see you in the throne room right away. Apparently they sent for you ten minutes ago." Mia replied as she watched her cousin's eyes go wide.

"_**What?!**_" Teana turned to Malannia. "And when exactly were you going to tell me this?"

Malannia's eyes went wide. " I **was** trying to tell you." She said. " But Mia ran in."

"Sure, blame it all on me." Mia mumbled as she went over to the dresser.

Teana laughed. Mia watched her cousin as she brushed her hair. Teana had inherited her mother's brown hair; it was shoulder length brown hair and she had the most gorgeous sapphire blue eyes Mia had ever seen. She was fairly tall too, but not too tall; all in all, Mia had to say when she grew up, Teana was going to be very, very pretty.

Teana watched Mia through the mirror. Teana could see she was thinking. Mia had lovely long lavender hair and blue eyes. Mia was also as tall as Teana was. In both their opinions they were quite pretty even at their young age

Teana turned her eyes to her little sister. Malannia seemed to inherit her father's blonde hair, which was tied up in pigtails and the inherited family blue eyes.

"Ana? Mia?" Malannia waved her hands in front of both her faces. "Guys? Mummy and Daddy are waiting for you remember?"

That snapped both Teana and Mia out of there thoughts. "Shoot!" they groaned.

"Mia, before we go, can you help me with my cape please?" Teana asked grabbing her cape and holding it in front of her.

Mia sighed. "I guess." She went over to help Teana put it on.

When Teana had on her cape she lifted up Malannia and grabbed onto Mia's hand. "Let's get to the throne room."

They ran out of the room as fact as they could causing the guards outside the door to laugh.

On their way to the throne room, Malannia's guardian came and took her away to the throne room so that Teana and Mia could get there faster. As they ran down the stairs and entered the corridor to the throne room they slowed down.

"What do you reckon they want to talk to me about?" Teana asked as they neared the doors.

"I dunno." Answered Mia.

The guards opened the doors for them and they walked in. Teana's eyes grew wide as she looked around, shocked, at the amount of people she saw in the room. Her parents were sitting on their thrones smiling at them as they stepped into the room. Teana looked around for any one she knew. Namely she was looking for three of her four best friends one of them already standing with her. she didn't see hem anywhere, but she did see Malannia sitting near the thrones with her guardian Rebecca. She waved enthusiastically at her older sister and cousin as they approached the thrones of her parents.

When Teana and Mia approached the thrones every one bowed down to them, well more specifically every one with the exception of the royal family bowed down to Teana anyway. She saw Malannia waving enthusiastically to her from where she sat near the thrones with Rebecca. Mia caught Teana's eye and they both gave a little laugh. When Teana reached the throne she stepped forward and Mia stayed where she was behind her. They both bowed. King Tenuamon smiled at his niece and eldest daughter when Queen Amenitré motioned for them to straighten up. They did so as did every one else in the room.

Teana turned to her parents. " Mother, Father, you wished to see me?"

Amenitré smiled down at her. "Yes dear, you see your father and I have both agreed that it is time for you to meet your court."

Teana blinked. "My court?"

King Tenuamon nodded. "Yes, your court. Your court is a select group of people whom you can trust chosen either by your parents or yourself, obviously in this case it is by us. Your mother and I have already chosen your court for you. These people will become your most trusted friends and advisers when you become Queen."

Teana looked at her parents in confusion. "But I thought my adviser was going to be Nathaniel."

The King and Queen laughed softly as did every one else in the room. "He will be dear." Replied Tenuamon. "But these people, your court will also help to advise you during your reign. Just like your mothers." He gestured over to the Queen's court as he said this.

Teana nodded slowly. "Oh ok. So when do I meet them?"

Queen Amenitré gave a small laugh. Her golden Millennium Necklace glittering in the golden sunlight. "Would you like to meet them? Even though you know some of them already?"

Teana nodded eagerly.

"Then we shall introduce you now." Tenuamon announced.

Tenuamon smiled as he looked out at every one in the throne room. "Would the court of Princess Teana step forward please?"

Six children stepped forward and bowed to the King and Queen.

"Sadly as our beloved adviser Thomas recently passed away the new adviser Nathaniel shall now announce Princess Teana's court." Said Tenuamon.

Nathaniel stepped forward. "When I announce your name step forward and pay your respects to the King and Queen and then to Her Highness and say your vow, then if she accepts you may take your place behind her."

The six children nodded.

Nathaniel read off the piece of parchment that he held in his hands. " Miss Serenity, daughter of Lady Rhiannon."

A young girl with long auburn hair and hazel eyes stepped forward and bowed first to the King and Queen, then to Teana. When she stood up Teana bowed back having being taught the formal actions when she was younger.

Serenity stood up and made her vow. "I Serenity, daughter of Lady Rhiannon vow to protect and help guide Princess Teana from now until my death. If I so ever break my vow may the almighty god Ra strike me down dead."

Teana nodded to Serenity signaling that she accepts this vow and Serenity went to stand behind Teana and Mia.

Nathaniel once again read off his parchment. " Master Marik, son of the late Lord Thomas."

Teana's eyes went wide with shock and her mouth dropped open. '_Marik?? That must mean Isis and Maita are here! So this is what they meant by they are busy today. The little sneaks! I wonder where Isis and Maita are then._'

Marik smirked at Teana as he stepped forward. Marik had spiked blonde hair and lavender eyes. He was fairly tall too. He copied the actions of the girl before him and Teana accepted, still in a daze.

"Teana?" whispered Mia. "Teana!"

Teana shook her head. "Yeah?"

"You had better shut your mouth." Mia giggled in reply. She looked at her aunt, uncle and cousin, and saw them laughing at the expression on Teana's face.

Teana shut her mouth and shook her head again.

'_If that's how she looked when she found out that only one of her friends is part of her guardians, then I wonder how she'll react to four! Right now though, she's gonna be in for another shock. Well actually three shocks left._' Mia mused as she turned her attention back to Nathaniel who was about to read the next name.

"Miss Maita, daughter of Lady Susanna."

Teana once again looked shocked. '_What on earth is going on here_' she wondered. '_Two of my four best friends are now part of my court._'

A young girl with blonde hair and violet eyes stepped forwards. She grinned at the look on her best friends face. She copied the actions of the three people before her; she also recited her vow. Teana accepted it.

"Surprise!" whispered Maita as she past Teana.

Teana quickly cleared her face of the shock that she still felt.

'_Hey,_' thought Mia. '_At least this time she remembered to close her mouth._"

Maita took her place behind Teana and next to Marik.

'_Who's gonna be next?_' wondered Teana as she turned her attention back to Nathaniel who was about to read the next name.

'_Two down, two to go._' Thought Mia as she also turned her attention back to Nathaniel.

"Miss Mana, daughter of Lady Sarah." Nathaniel read.

A young girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes stepped forwards. She also copied the actions and the vow that the others before her did. Teana accepted and Mana joined her court and stood next to Maita.

'_Teana's up for another shock soon._' Thought Mia. '_Well I guess she's in for two more shocks. Just one more person to go before our names are read out._'

"Master Ryou, son of Lord William." Nathaniel read out.

A young boy with untidy white hair and friendly brown eyes stepped forward. He copied the actions and recited his vow the same way that the others before him did. Teana accepted this and he stood next to Mana.

'_Ok, so there are only two people left to join my court._' Thought Teana. '_Knowing Mother and Father the surprises aren't over yet. I bet that the last two people to join my court and be my sacred guardians are close to me._'

'_Here we go._' Mused Mia. '_Shock time._'

Nathaniel smiled at Teana as he read the second last name. "Miss Isis, daughter of the late Lord Thomas."

Even though Teana expected one or two of the last two people of the court to be close to her, she didn't expect this. '_Well, of course!_' Teana thought. '_Certainly if Marik is going to be one of my sacred guardians, then Isis would be too!_'

A young girl with long black hair and blue eyes stepped forward. She also smiled at Teana as she copied the actions of the other five before her. Teana still being a little shocked accepted and with that Isis took her place next to Ryou.

Teana glanced at her cousin.

Mia smiled at her cousin when she saw her glancing at her. '_Ok, my turn._' She thought, as Nathaniel got ready to read the last name.

As Nathaniel prepared to read the final name, Teana readied herself for a final shock. '_Well let's see shall we?_' she thought sarcastically. '_Firstly it was having my court being sprung on me, then one of my four best friends joined my court, followed by another two of my best friends. Ok, the way that this is going, I'm betting the next thing I know, Mia will be the last of my court._'

"Miss Mia, daughter of Lady Laura." Nathaniel read.

Mia smiled at Teana as she took her place in front of Teana, who was once again wearing a shocked expression.

'_Well would you look at that? I was right! Uh-oh better close my mouth again Mia's laughing at me. Damn her, I'm betting that she knew about this all along!_' Teana thought as Mia copied the actions and said the vows that every one else before her did. Teana accepted Mia's pledge to her. Mia took her place next to Isis. Teana gave a small smile. There were now seven people behind her, four of which were her best friends.

Nathaniel turned to his King and Queen. "Milord and Milady, I now proudly present to you all, Princess Teana and her court!" every one in the throne room except for Teana's family bowed to them and cheered.

Queen Amenitré stood up and the whole throne room went silent. "I do have another some thing to tell you though Teana." She said.

"Yes Mother?" asked Teana turning to her mother.

Her mother smiled. "On your seventeenth birthday, you shall receive with my Millennium Necklace!"

The entire throne room gasped as Teana looked at her mother. "But Mother, I don't understand. I should not receive the Necklace until I am eighteen."

The Queen sighed. "I know my dear, but some things just happen. I did not plan on giving you the Necklace until you were eighteen, but at the present time you will get it earlier than anticipated. Some things even though I can see the future, just cannot be helped. Lord William had informed me that our reign of prosperity and peace will not last for long."

The room gasped again along with Teana.

King Tenuamon sensed that the atmosphere was growing too tense right now so he decided to change it. "My friends, this moment calls for a celebration, Princess Teana now has her court." He paused as he looked around the room. "We should not dwell on such matters which have not yet begun. For now though, we shall celebrate!"

Queen Amenitré smiled as her husband lead her from the throne room with Teana and her court, Princess Malannia and her guardian and every one else from the throne room following.

As Teana settled in her seat beside Marik and Maita, she smiled at her court. '_I have the strangest feeling that this is just the beginning of a long and hard but steady friendship; between us all._'

Little did she know that ten years later that thought would hold to be true.

* * *

**Note:**

**Bes is the male word and Beset is the female word for protector in ancient Egyptian. Ok there are some characters in this chapter that are completely random, mostly the parents of the kids but also when I used Rebecca's name before that is all it is, just a name the actual character is Teana's younger sister. ****Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Beginning. It could be awhile until I update again cause the QCS practice tests are on next week for my school, and I gotta study. : (**

**Thanks,**

**Blonde Goddess**


	4. Chapter 2: The Idea

_**Chapter 2: The Idea.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did… Well let's just say you would know it. I only own the plot and a few random characters.**

**Thought is in italics.**

**Yelling is in CAPITALS.**

_Ancient Egypt, six years later._

Nine-year-old Prince Yugi ran through the hallways of the palace looking for his almost identical but five-year-older brother Atem. He dodged servants and soldiers alike as they stared at him before shaking their heads and turning back to what they were doing. '_Where on Earth could he be?_' he wondered as he ran down a hallway leading to his brothers bedroom. '_Hang on a second._' Yugi stopped for a moment. '_Where would he go to have fun and be with his court and not have anyone bothering him?_' he thought, then he snapped his fingers. '_That's it! The gardens!_' he spun around and dashed off towards the gardens calling Atem's name.

Fourteen-year-old Prince Atem sighed as he looked at his best friends- all who were part of his court which in other words were his protectors or as his father had taken a liking to call them the "_**Sacred Protectors of the Prince/ Pharaoh.**_" They all looked the same; there was Duke who was in training to be in the Royal Guard sort of like the army, Tristan who was girl crazy, Diana who was growing up to be a pretty young girl and was best friends with _his_ best friend Reana who was also quite pretty and both into the latest trends and makeup. At that thought Atem crinkled his nose; how on earth Tristan found girls to be so enamouring he did _**not**_ know. He then went back to surveying his best friends, his crimson eyes landing on Mahad. Mahad was training to be a magician. In fact he was also training Atem and the others at the same time, well when ever he excelled at any spell he taught them to Atem then when Atem had got it they taught it to every one else. '_Well it doesn't hurt to learn magic._' Atem thought as he turned his eyes to his other friends. '_And the fact that Mahad is just at the top of his class doesn't hurt either._' Next to Mahad and to the right of Atem was his other best friend Joey. Joey was always quite tall for his age and he was taller than Atem too, on Atem's left side was his cousin Seto. Seto was still the same as usual tall, sarcastic, cold and in Atem's opinion, annoying.

He smiled as he looked at the people surrounding him, his best friends; the people who were like a second family to him. Since they became his court they now lived in the Palace with him and his younger brother Yugi. Atem smiled again, his brother Yugi was almost an exact replica of himself, except for a few small differences. Atem was taller and older, more confident, more outspoken, had a deeper voice and his eyes were sharply angled and crimson whereas Yugi's were amethyst and wide; innocent some people would call it. Atem's looks hadn't changed much except his height and his hair was now taller/ longer and the spikes were more pronounced; but all in all he is still in his own opinion pretty damn cute.

Atem sighed as he leaned back against the tree behind him.

"Atem?" Reana asked causing the others the look at him. "Are you ok?"

Atem shook his head. "I'm fine."

Reana looked at him sceptically and raised an eyebrow.

"No seriously, I really am fine." Atem insisted. He looked at the faces of his best friends, seeing their expressions he sighed. "Ok, fine. I'm just thinking-"

Seto smirked. "Wow, really Atem. Now that's something you don't hear every day. Now all we have to do is get Joey here to think and all will be good."

Atem poked his tongue out at Seto while Joey yelled at Seto and punched him in the arm.

"Really mature Atem." Said Diana laughing.

Atem laughed as well. "I'm only a kid." Was his reply, which caused more laughs.

"ATEM?" a voice in the distance called, but couldn't be heard over the eight kids laughter.

"ATEM?" called the voice again, but this time it was closer and could be heard.

Atem stopped laughing and looked around for the voice. "Did anyone else hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" asked Joey.

"ATEM!" called the voice again.

"That voice." Said Atem. He looked around again for the voice. "Where did it come from?"

Diana started to giggle; she nudged Reana and pointed in a direction that Atem couldn't see and Reana also started to giggle. As the boys looked quizzically at them the girls started to laugh. Reana pointed to the direction that both girls had been looking at

"ATEM!!" the voice yelled again as Atem looked in its direction.

"Yugi?" Atem said in surprise as he stood up and walked towards his brother; his friends following.

Yugi met up with Atem halfway. "It's about time I found you." He said gasping for air. "I've been running around the Palace for about an hour looking trying to find you."

Atem smirked as his friends smiled trying to conceal their laughter. "You spent an hour trying to find me?" he asked. "Even though you are one of the few people who actually know where I go to find peace and quiet, not to mention relaxation?"

Yugi blushed. "Yeah well, how am I supposed to know where you are when half the time you and your friends are sneaking around in town?"

Atem and his friends blushed. "How did you know?" asked Atem.

Yugi smirked and backed away from Atem and his friends. He waited until he was a fairly safe distance away before he decided to answer cheekily. "I have my ways."

Atem growled playfully. "Why you little-"

"Atem!" scolded Reana playfully hitting him on the arm. "Don't you dare use that sort of language around your little brother."

Yugi, who was laughing suddenly stopped. "I'm not little!" he pouted.

At the looks he was getting from the others he quickly added, "Well not _that_ little anyways."

Reana laughed. "I know Prince Yugi, no offence or anything but compared to Atem you are little."

Atem turned to her. "I do hope that you were talking about my height René."

His friends burst out laughing and so did his brother. "Of course Atem." Replied Reana. "I wouldn't dream of talking about your weight. And you know better than to call me René in the Palace, it is my name for when we go into the town, Yami."

Atem glared at her for using his village name. "Fine, I don't use your except for being in the village an you don't use mine."

"Fine." Agreed Reana.

"Good." Replied Atem. He turned back to his brother who was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Do you guys flirt like that all the time?" he asked grinning.

"Not all the-" Atem cut himself off as he thought about what Yugi had just asked him.

Beside Atem Reana had just turned red as the rest of their friends burst out laughing.

"I'm so gonna get you for that Yugi!" cried Atem as he ran towards Yugi who let out a little "Eep." And ran away.

Reana's blush receded as she and the others laughed as they looked at the two brothers running around the garden. As Atem went to catch Yugi, Yugi ducked and ran the opposite way as Atem fell over. Reana and the others laughed harder. Seto and Joey were practically rolling around on the floor because they were laughing so hard. They watched for ten more minutes as Yugi evaded Atem as he tried to catch him, then finally Atem caught and tackled him to the ground tickling him until he called for mercy.

"Ok. Ok." Panted Yugi as he gasped for air. "I lose, you win."

"Of course I win," said Atem, as he got off his younger brother. "I'm the Prince of Games."

Yugi arched an eyebrow as the others ran over to them. "Prince of Games?"

"Yeah." Replied his brother. "I win pretty much every game I play."

"Well if you win pretty much every game you play, then you wouldn't be called the Prince of Games would you? Cause you don't win _every_ game."

"Shut up." Replied Atem as he rolled his eyes and grasped the hand Duke held out to help him up.

Tristan pulled up Yugi. "Oh real mature Atem." He said.

Atem poked his tongue out at Tristan who smiled as Diana and Reana laughed.

"So why were you looking for Atem anyway?" asked Mahad.

Yugi cursed. "Damnit!"

Atem hit him lightly on the arm. "Yugi!" he scolded.

"Sorry." Yugi said sheepishly. "Oh yeah, mum and dad want to see you in the throne room. It's kinda urgent though, from what I gather."

Atem glared at him. "And when exactly where you going to tell me this?"

He asked.

"Soon." Replied Yugi.

"Sure." Replied Atem.

"Doesn't that mean that they have been waiting for over an hour then?" asked Diana.

"Damnit!" Atem cursed. "Quick let's go."

Atem took off running for the throne room with his friends behind him leaving Yugi standing in the garden alone.

'_Great, just great now mum and dad have been waiting for an hour, and I'm pretty sure that they won't be that happy with it. Now Atem's mad at me, and I'm alone._'

"Prince Yugi!" called a voice.

Yugi looked around to see who was calling him. When he saw who it was he rolled his eyes. '_Brilliant, this makes my day even better._'

A man then ran up to Yugi. "My Prince," he gasped. "Where on Earth have you been all this time?"

"Relax Rubian." Yugi said to his guardian. "I was just with my brother and his court."

"For an hour and a half?" Rubian asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I was looking for him for an hour." Yugi replied.

"We must go now." Rubian said.

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously.

"We must prepare." Rubian replied mysteriously.

"Prepare for what?"

"You will see." Rubian answered cryptically. "Now let us go." He started to walk away back into the palace.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Now if he wanted more information he would have to go inside. "Rubian, can't we finish my lessons out here?"

Rubian turned back around to face his charge. "Prince Yugi, -"

"Please Rubian, please?" implored Yugi doing his famous 'puppy dog eyes'.

Rubian sighed in defeat. When both of the princes did that, no one could resist what they were asking for. "Fine."

"Whoo hoo!!" Yugi cheered happily.

"But -" Rubian started.

Yugi groaned there always had to be a but.

"You HAVE to study. I know that you have a tendency to not study when you are outside."

"Fine." Yugi sighed.

"Good." Replied Rubian. "Now we have to get your books. Come along my prince." And with that he started to walk back towards the palace again, this time with Yugi following.

Atem and his friends ran to the throne room doors and gasped for breath. The guards standing at the doors traded amused looks.

"Are you alright my prince?" asked one of the four guards.

"Just fine." Replied Atem. He stood up straight and brushed off his clothes from when he and Yugi were rolling around in the garden before he prepared to go in. His friends gathered behind him with Seto slightly in the front of them. Atem nodded to the guards to open the door and they did so.

As soon as the doors were opened Atem strode inside and went directly to where his parents sat on their thrones looking bemused. Atem paused before the thrones.

"I'm sorry from my lateness Mother and Father, but I didn't receive your message until just five minutes ago." Atem apologised as he bowed with his friends doing the same behind him.

Queen Sierra smiled as they all straightened up. "That is fine my son, but next time do try to be a little earlier."

"Yes Mother." Atem replied. "I understand that you wanted to talk to me?"

Pharaoh Ankumanukanon nodded. "Yes. In a week we will have a few guests to stay here at the Palace."

"Father?" Atem asked unsurely as he was not sure where his father was heading with this.

The Pharaoh smiled. "The King of Syribithia who is an old friend of mine, and his family namely the Queen, and the two princesses-"

Queen Sierra smiled softly. "Don't forget about Princess Teana's court dear."

"Oh yes, the oldest daughter and future Queen of Syribithia, Princess Teana will be bring along her court as well. I would like you to make them feel welcome here and to show them around."

"Are they all girls Father?" asked Atem painfully as his friends hid their laughs, well they tried to anyway they failed in that.

The monarchs laughed. "Yes dear," replied Queen Sierra and Atem groaned and Diana and Reana gave each other high fives. "They will predominantly be girls. But they have a few males in the court as well, as you do females."

"So there are only two males?" Atem asked. "And the rest are all females?"

The Pharaoh nodded his head. "Yes son."

Atem cursed inwardly. '_Damnit!_'

"So in a week when they come I will need you on your best behaviour Atem." The Pharaoh said giving his son a small glance.

Atem, Seto, Mahad and Joey all smirked. Every time guests came to them that means kids their age that they didn't like, mostly girls, they played pranks on them. One time there was a princess from Arabia who came to visit and they told her that she had a bug in her hair. They laughed when she screamed and called for her nurse to get it out. But there was nothing there. Needless to say they got in trouble for that, but when Atem and his father where alone in the throne room the Pharaoh congratulated his son on a prank well done because the king of Arabia was annoying.

"Yes." Sierra said. She glared at her son. "There are to be _no_ pranks or tricks on them at all Atem."

Atem pouted. "Aww Mother, please."

"_No_ Atem. No pranks." Sierra said firmly. "This is your father's best friend who he has not seen in years and you will _not_ ruin it for him by playing pranks on either of his daughters in any way, shape, or form."

"But Mother," Atem started.

"No Atem." Said his mother. "No pranks. That is the final say."

"Father?" Atem asked, turning to his dad, causing Diana and Reana to glare at him behind his back and his mother to sit straighter in her throne and look towards her husband.

Ankumanukanon glanced at his wife and son, each seeing that they were not going to back down from this, and he was the only one who had the utmost authority over both his wife and son.

"The Queen is right Atem." He said finally. He was about to say more but he saw that his son was about to talk.

"But-" he started.

Ankumanukanon held up his hand to silence his eldest son. "Let me finish please son."

Atem nodded and fell silent.

Ankumanukanon turned towards his wife. "I have been told that Princess Teana is quite the trouble maker herself, well it's not entirely her fault I suppose, her closest friends also help her with that." He eyed Seto, Mahad and Joey, giving each one a nod. "Like you have your friends to help you, so does she, so I will say this. You are not to annoy Princess Teana by playing any pranks on her unless she and her friends play one on you first, then, you will not be starting anything but retaliating." Ankumanukanon smiled. "And I am sure that both your mother and I and Tenuamon and Amenitré will enjoy seeing all of you children having fun together pranking each other. So only if she does something to you may you do something to her back alright?" he turned to his wife. "And that way he is not starting anything either Sierra."

The Queen gave a reluctant nod. "Very well then." She sighed.

Atem laughed in relief and smiled at his father in gratitude. "So you say I have a week before they come?" he asked.

The Queen nodded. "Yes, they come this time next week. By midday they should arrive."

Atem nodded to show that he understood.

"I shall go and speak to the palace cooks right now about the meals we shall have." Queen Sierra said as she gracefully left her throne and walked out of the throne room doors.

"Was there any thing else you wanted to tell me Father?" Atem asked. He was anxious to get out of the room and talk about this with his friends.

"No son. You may go."

Atem and his friends bowed again before they left.

Only once out side the throne room door did Atem open his mouth. "I can't believe that this time next week the Palace is gonna be overrun with girls."

Duke, Joey, Seto and Mahad agreed.

Tristan however was excited. "Come on guys, we are gonna be living with some potentially pretty girls."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Potentially pretty girls?" he asked.

Tristan shrugged. "Well yeah, since none of us know what they look like its only right to presume that. Right?"

Atem shrugged and held up his hands. "I dunno." He replied.

Diana and Reana shook their heads in disgust. "Is that all you can talk about Tristan?" Diana asked. "How cute they might be or are?"

"Yeah." Reana chimed in. "Did you even think that they might not be cute?"

Tristan paused. "Good question." He said. "I didn't even think about that."

"Great, just great." Atem groaned. "For Ra knows how long we are gonna be living with potentially cute or potentially ugly girls." The other guys shuddered and Atem winced when both girls glared at him.

Reana flipped her hair over her shoulder and joined arms with Diana. "Fine then, be like that." She said. "But until you boys get your heads together we will be in my room."

And with that both girls stalked off towards Reana's bedroom.

"Joy of joys." Said Atem sarcastically. "Not only are we gonna be stuck with Ra knows how many girls for Ra knows how long, but we also have two angry girls as well."

Seto grimaced. "That's not good." He said.

"No kidding." Duke shot back sarcastically.

Atem rolled his eyes. '_Here we go again._' He thought as Joey and Tristan joined in the arguing.

"Guys?" he asked after about five minutes of their arguing. "Guys?" he raised his voice a bit. "Could we focus on the problem for a minute please? Seto, Joey, Mahad, we need to come up with a few plans for pranks in case these _girls_ try anything."

Tristan made a face at his best friend. "Man Atem, what do you have against girls anyways?"

Atem looked at Tristan. "I dunno, I've just never really thought about it much, except all those princesses who have come to visit and have been really giggly and everything."

Mahad grimaced. "Prince Atem has a point Tristan."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Why are you calling me Prince Atem? You really only call me that if either of my parents or one of those other really annoying princesses are around."

Mahad pointed to behind Atem. He turned around and grimaced. "I really don't want to have to talk to her now." He said. He was referring to the rather annoying Princess of Argentina, who was always around him, never giving him a moment of peace, which is why he chose to spend most of his time in the gardens with his friends when they all weren't in combat training or other various training sessions they all seemed to have.

Tristan, Seto, Joey and Duke looked as well and they all cringed.

"On the count of three we run for it ok?" Atem whispered as he moved to squish up against the wall.

The other five boys nodded and joined his by the wall.

"One…" Atem started counting. "Two…" he looked to where the princess of Argentina was coming close to their spot by the wall. "RUN!" he bolted in the opposite direction down the corridor followed by his friends.

Once they were a safe enough distance away the all sighed in relief.

"I guess I had better apologise to Reana and Diana huh?" Atem said.

The five friends nodded at him. "Yep." They said in unison

Atem gave a big sigh and started up towards the two girls bedrooms. '_I hope they forgive me._' He thought. '_I've been a real prat._'

He made his way up to the girls' bedrooms. Ten minutes later he and the two girls walked back down to the others.

"So you got them to talk to you again huh?" Seto asked.

"Yep." Replied Atem. "I just walked in and asked for their forgiveness for upsetting them."

Diana smiled mischievously. "Well, it was more like you begged for our forgiveness Atem."

"I did not!" Atem replied indignantly.

Reana chuckled. "Diana, stop teasing Atem."

"Fine!" Diana huffed. "But it is soo fun to do."

"True." Added Seto.

"Yeah because you do it so much." Joey threw in.

Seto rolled his eyes at Joey but before he could say anything Atem jumped in eager to head of another argument before it really started.

"Why don't we go sit in the gardens and plan out our prank on Princess Teana and her guardians-" he saw the looks on Diana and Reana's faces and quickly added. "Just in case they do something to us."

Reana's face softened. "Fine."

And so they all walked off to the garden to plan the prank against Teana and her friends.

As Atem walked with his friends to the garden he thought. '_Great in one week we are gonna be overrun with girls. In just one week._'

_Syribithia, that same day._

Fourteen-year-old Crown princess Teana and her nine-year-old sister Malannia were rushing through the hallways of the Palace in a hurry to meet up with Teana's friends.

"Hurry up Annie." Teana said to her sister. "I still don't see why you had to come as well."

"Because mum said I could." Replied Malannia as she ran along side her sister.

"Whatever." Teana replied, not happy that her sister had to come with her.

"Plus mum said you had to look after me as Rebecca's off doing something for her."

"Unfortunately." Teana grumbled softly.

Malannia pouted. "Why don't you want me to come with you big sister?"

Teana rolled her eyes. "Never mind Annie." She said using her sister's nickname to show that she wasn't angry at her. "Now do hurry up Malannia, I do need to meet my friends in a couple of minutes."

"Yes sister." Malannia said hanging her head.

Teana stopped trying to run ahead and turned to see her little sister. "Annie?" she said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok." Malannia replied with her head still down.

"Come on Annie." Teana said crouching down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you want me to come with you?" she asked looking up at her sister with sad eyes.

Teana's face softened. "Is that what you are worried about?"

Malannia quickly looked up at her sister.

"Me being mad at you for coming with me?"

Ashamed Malannia nodded.

"I'm not mad at you Annie." Teana said hugging her. "I'm sorry if that is what you thought. I'm just upset that mother didn't tell me to look after you first before I made plans to hang out with my friends. I am not truly mad anyways. Is that alright?"

Malannia thought for a few seconds before she answered. "Ok."

"Good." Teana replied. "Now we are definitely gonna be late so why don't we hurry along now?"

"Ok." Malannia said again.

Teana grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her down the corridor laughing as she ran. "Let's go!"

Malannia let her sister drag her along behind, she knew that she wouldn't be fast enough to catch up with Teana without help. She laughed with her sister as they rushed down the hallways, the servants and guards avoiding them as they passed to avoid being knocked over.

Soon they reached the gardens where Teana was meeting her friends. She saw them looking for her. "Guys! Over here!" she called.

Isis, Maita and Mana her closest girl friends ran over to her. "Where on earth where you?" demanded Isis.

Teana looked taken back as Isis grabbed her arm and started pulling her over to the rest of the group. "Sorry, but mother just told me that I'd be looking after Annie today as she had Rebecca doing an errand for her. That's where I was, running here with Annie."

By now they had reached the group and Isis still had a firm grip on Teana's arm.

"Sister, I am sure Princess Teana would like her arm back." Said Isis's brother Marik, another one of Teana's closest friends.

Teana poked her tongue out at him for calling her 'Princess'.

"It's about time you showed up." Said Mia.

"Shut up." Teana replied. "Ow." She rubbed her arm where Maita had playfully hit her.

"Watch your language." Maita scolded.

"Yes mum." Replied Teana laughing as she ran off with Maita behind her.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know that we were all the same age, I would think that Teana was a child." He paused. "A very big child. Ow." He grabbed his arm where he had been hit.

Isis, Mana, Marik, Mia, Serenity and Malannia were laughing, as Ryou looked at Teana who poked her tongue out at him.

"That's what you get for being mean. And I do hope that you weren't referring to my weight Ryou."

Ryou gulped. "Nope." He said and then he smirked as he saw Maita creep up behind Teana. "And you had better watch out Ana." He said switching to Teana's nickname and the name that she uses to go into the village.

Teana whirled around as Maita went to catch her and they both crashed into the ground. Mana and Isis ran up to them.

"Are you all right Teana?" asked Mana as she pulled her up.

"Fine." Replied Teana as she stood beside Mana watching as Isis pulled Maita up.

"Are you all right Teana?" asked Maita as she walked over to them.

"Yes." replied Teana. "I am just fine."

"Ok." Replied Isis as they walked back to the group.

"Are you all right Teana?" asked Marik.

"Yes Marik I am just fine, as I seem to be constantly reminding every one."

"Well it wouldn't do for the future ruler of Syribithia to be hurt while with her guardians would it?" asked Mia.

"I guess not." Answered Teana, sitting beside her cousin and taking a look at her best friends.

Mia was still quite loud, excitable and she was prettier than she had been when they were children and her eyes twinkled mischievously; she was also kind of boy crazy. Next was Serenity who had grown taller and was looking for her brother whom she hadn't seen in years, she was also quite pretty. Then there were Ryou and Marik, whom she was quite close to. Ryou had opened up and wasn't as quite or as shy anymore and both were quite the troublemakers; Marik was turning out to be quite the looker, his spiked blonde hair had grown a little and he had well tanned skin. Sitting next to Marik was Mana. Mana was a little taller but still quite short and her brown eyes also twinkled mischievously she was also training to be a magician. In fact she was also training Teana and the others at the same time, well when ever she had excelled at any spell which sometimes happened to be a few because of her natural habit of klutziness every now and then. she taught them to Teana first then when Teana had got it they taught it to every one else. '_It doesn't hurt to learn magic._' Teana thought as she turned her eyes to her other friends. '_Especially in these times, well that and the_ _fact that Mana is just at the top of her class doesn't hurt either._' Next to Mana and to the right of Maita was Isis. Isis had grown into somewhat of an exotic beauty with her gorgeous long black hair and like her brother, had well tanned skin. She turned her eyes to the person sitting on the left hand side of her. Last but not least was Maita. Maita had also grown into a beauty for her age as had Isis, Mana, Mia and Teana. Her long blonde hair was now down past her lower back and her violet eyes had started to become a little darker, not much but just enough to become noticeable to her best friends, she also hand the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. As for Teana, well she's grown taller a bit, pretty much the same height that Mia is and her hair is half way down her back. Her eyes were still the most gorgeous blue that any one had ever seen and they held the same mischievous twinkle that Mia, Mana and Maita had. And in her friends' opinion she was extremely pretty.

"Teana?" asked Ryou.

When he received no reply he turned back to the group and shrugged.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Maita.

"I don't know." Replied Ryou.

"Teana?" asked Marik getting up and kneeling in front of her. "Teana?"

Isis cocked her head to the right. "She looks to be deep in thought."

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Well she has to be pretty deep in thought."

Isis shrugged. "It was just an observation."

Serenity rolled her eyes. It happened nearly all the time. Isis would say something and Mia would argue with her.

"Teana?" asked Marik. He raised his voice and waved his hand in front of her face. "Teana?"

When he still received no reply he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her calling her name. "TEANA!"

Teana quickly snapped out of the daze that she was in. "Marik? What's going on?" she took a minute to register that Marik had her by the shoulders and was shaking her. "Why are you shaking me Marik?" she demanded. He quickly let go and stood back.

She was soon answered by some thing or some one flinging themselves at her.

Teana looked down at her waist and there was Malannia holding on to her tight and had tears streaming down her face.

Teana's face softened. "There, there Annie." She consoled. "It's alright. I'm ok."

"I thought that something bad had happened." Malannia sobbed still holding her sister tight.

Teana just looked at her friends. "Seriously though you guys. I'm fine. I just zoned out."

Ryou nodded. "I'd say." He said.

Teana shot him a glare and he smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Maita asked.

"Yeah Teana." Said Mana. "Because you seriously had us worried."

Before Teana could answer Malannia's guardian Rebecca ran over to them. "Princess Teana," she gasped. "I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Teana and her friends looked at each other guiltily. "Sorry Rebecca." Teana said. "I will tell someone where we are next time." Her friends nodded in agreement.

Rebecca nodded her head. "Very well." She said. "But I did not come here to scold you."

Teana looked at her in bewilderment. "Why would I be getting scolded?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

Teana quickly nodded to show that she understood. "Now what did you want to tell me before Rebecca?" she asked.

Rebecca nodded again. "Yes. Now, Princess Teana, both you and your guardians' presence are requested in the throne room right away."

Teana nodded and both she and her guardians stood up and ran quickly towards the throne room.

Malannia looked up at her guardian. "What were you doing for Mother?" she asked curiously.

Rebecca chuckled. "That Princess, is for me to know and for you to find out later."

Malannia pouted. "Why won't you tell me? I hate being left out."

Rebecca smiled. "Your sister does not yet know."

Malannia shot her the look. "Yes but she is going to find out now isn't she?"

Rebecca nodded her head, meaning she had a point. "You do have a point there Princess."

Malannia rolled her eyes at the mention of her royal title. "You know that you don't have to keep calling me 'Princess' all the time don't you?"

"Yes." Replied Rebecca. "But it makes it easier to address you in public. Or would you rather call me Your Highness?"

"That title is for Mother, Father or sister. Not for me." Malannia said.

"Very well." Rebecca replied. "Now we had best get back to your lessons now hadn't we?"

"If I do will you tell me what everyone is so secretive about?"

Taking a look at the young princess's face Rebecca knew that she had to agree no matter how much she didn't want to. "Fine." She said resignedly. "If you finish all of your studies today _without_ any complaints I will tell you."

Malannia knew that that was as close as she was going to get to the truth so she had to agree. "Fine."

"Excellent." Rebecca said. "We shall collect your books from inside and return to your studies. Come my princess."

And with that she lead the way back inside the palace with Malannia following.

Teana and her friends ran towards the throne room quickly. '_I wonder what Mother and Father want to talk to me about._' She thought. "What do you guys think that they want us for?" she asked her friends out loud.

"I dunno." Replied Mana. "It could be for that last prank that we pulled."

Teana, Isis, Maita, and Mana burst out laughing at the thought of it.

"What did you guys do?" asked Marik curiously.

"You know the Prince of Marico right?" asked Isis.

"The one who was here for like four days before he left?" asked Serenity for clarification.

"Yep." Teana confirmed.

Ryou looked at them. "We are almost to the throne room doors guys." He warned.

Maita rolled her eyes. "So?"

"Do you want people to over hear you?" Ryou asked.

"It doesn't matter. Father was furious but Mother found it hilarious." Replied Teana.

"Anyways, you guys know the Crystal Fountain?"

"You mean the huge fountain in the middle of the gardens?" Serenity asked.

"Yep." Mana said excitedly. "Well Prince what's- his- face decided that he was too good to listen to Teana and he sort of insulted her, so we-"

"We sorta tied him up to the fountain and pushed him in." Maita sheepishly interrupted.

Everyone burst out laughing as they continued towards the throne room doors.

"Yeah." Said Mana. "It was one awesome prank."

Marik agreed. "Hell yeah it would have been." He turned to his sister. "I wouldn't have thought that you participated in this prank Sister." He said.

Isis shrugged. "He was pushing the limit of my patience."

"Fair enough." Said Ryou.

"Come on guys let's hurry up." Teana called. She started running again towards the throne room doors with her friends behind her.

Two minutes later they arrived out of breath at the doors to the throne room. The guards looked amusedly at each other. "Are you alright my princess?" asked the first guard.

Teana waved her hand. "I'm fine."

She nodded to the guards and they opened the doors. Teana stepped forward with Mia slightly behind her and walked over the threshold.

As soon as the doors were opened Teana walked inside and went directly to where her parents sat on their thrones looking amused. Teana paused before the two thrones.

"I'm sorry for my lateness Mother and Father, but I only just received your message about five minutes ago." Teana apologized as she kneeled in a bow with her friends doing the same behind her.

King Tenuamon smiled at them as they straightened up. "That is fine daughter, but next time make sure that you can be found so that you can receive a message."

"Yes Father." Teana replied. " I understand that you wanted to talk to me?"

Queen Amenitré nodded. "Yes. In a week we will be travelling to Egypt to visit the royal family there."

"Mother?" asked Teana unsurely as she was not sure where her mother was heading with this.

The King smiled. "The Pharaoh of Egypt who is an old friends of mine has offered for us to stay in Egypt for a bit. You shall meet the two princes-"

Queen Amenitré smiled softly. "Don't forget about Prince Atem's court dear."

"Oh yes, the oldest son and future Pharaoh of Egypt, Prince Atem will be there with his court as well. I would like you to make an effort to get to know them."

"Are they all boys Father?" asked Teana painfully as her friends hid their laughs, well they tried to anyway, but they failed in that.

The monarchs laughed. "Yes dear," replied Queen Amenitré and Teana groaned as Marik and Ryou high fived. "They will predominantly be males, but they have a few females in the court as well, as you do males."

"So there are only two females?" Teana asked. "And the rest are all males?"

The King nodded. "Yes daughter."

Teana cursed inwardly. '_Bugger!_'

"So in a week when we leave I will need you on your best behaviour Teana." The Queen said giving her eldest daughter a small glance.

Teana, Mana, Maita and Isis all smirked. Every time guests came to them that means kids their age that they didn't like, mostly boys, they played pranks on them. One time there was a prince from Arizona who came to visit and they told him that he had a spider on his shoulder. They laughed when he screamed and called for his guardian to get it off. But there was nothing there. Needless to say they got in trouble for that, but when Teana and her mother where alone in the throne room the Queen congratulated her daughter on a prank well done because the queen of Arizona was really annoying.

"Yes." Tenuamon said. He glared at his daughter. "There are to be _no_ pranks or tricks on them at all Teana. They are our hosts."

Teana pouted. "Aww Father, please."

"_No_ Teana. No pranks." Tenuamon said firmly. "This is my best friend who I have not seen in years and you will _not_ ruin it for mw by playing pranks on either of Ankumanukanon's sons in any way, shape or form."

"But Father," Teana started.

"No Teana." Said her father. "No pranks. That is the final say."

"Mother?" asked Teana, turning to her mum, causing Marik and Ryou to glare at her behind her back and her father to sit straighter in his throne and look towards his wife.

Amenitré glanced at her husband and daughter, each seeing that they were not going to back down from this, and she was the only one who had the utmost authority over both her father and daughter.

"The King is right Teana." She said finally. She was about to say more but she saw that her daughter was about to talk.

"But-" she started.

Amenitré held up her hand to silence her eldest daughter. "Let me finish please daughter."

Teana nodded and fell silent.

Amenitré turned towards her husband. "I have seen-" she touched her Millennium Necklace. "That Prince Atem is quite the trouble maker himself, well it's not entirely his fault I suppose, his closest friends also help him with that." She eyed Maita, Mana and Isis, giving each one a nod. "Like you have your friends to help you, so does he, so I will say this. You are not to annoy Prince Atem by playing any pranks on him unless he and his friends play one on you first, then, you will not be starting anything but retaliating." Amenitré smiled. "And I am sure that both you father and I and Ankumanukanon and Sierra will enjoy seeing all of you children having fun together pranking each other. So only if he does something to you may you do something to him back alright?" she turned to her husband. "And that way she is not starting anything either Tenuamon."

The King gave a reluctant nod. "Very well then." he sighed.

Teana laughed in relief and smiled at her mother in gratitude. "So you say I have a week before we leave?" she asked.

The King nodded. "Yes, we leave this time next week. By midday we should arrive."

Teana nodded to show that she understood.

"I shall go and speak to the servants that will be accompanying us." King Tenuamon said as he left his throne and walked out of the throne room doors.

"Was there any thing else you wanted to tell me Mother?" Teana asked. She was anxious to get out of the room and talk about this with her friends.

"No dear. You may go."

Teana and her friends bowed again before they left.

Only once out side the throne room door did Teana open her mouth. "I can't believe that this time next week we will be at a Palace that is gonna be overrun with boys."

Maita, Mana, Isis and Serenity agreed.

Mia however was excited. "Come on guys, we are gonna be living with some potentially hot guys."

Teana raised an eyebrow. "Potentially hot guys?" she asked.

Mia shrugged. "Well yeah, since none of us knows exactly what they look like it is only right to presume that. Right?"

Teana shrugged and held up her hands. "I dunno." She replied.

Marik and Ryou shook their heads in disgust. "Is that all you can talk about Mia?" Ryou asked. "How hot they might be or are?"

"Yeah." Marik chimed in. "Did you even think that they might not be hot?"

Mia paused. "Good question." she said. "I didn't even think about that."

"Great, just great." Teana groaned. "For Ra knows how long we are gonna be staying with potentially hot or potentially ugly guys." The other girls shuddered and Teana winced when both guys glared.

"I don't really have a problem with the pranks but singling out the guys, I mean, come on isn't it a bit mean?" Marik said.

"Same with me, I mean it sorta gets personal when you single people out." Ryou added.

"You guys know I don't mean it like that right?" Teana asked looking at them. "I don't mean for it to be personal, but from what I've heard Prince Atem _loves_ playing pranks on girls, so this will be a little bit of payback. Come on guys, we can't do it without you."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Suddenly you can't play pranks without us?"

"You know what I mean. Do you remember those two siblings Prince Something and Princess What's Her Face from Lentaria?"

"Very descriptive Teana." Teased Maita.

"Shut up." Teana replied. "So do you remember?"

Marik and Ryou nodded. "Yeah?"

"And remember how they kinda insulted all of us?"

"Yeah." They replied again.

"Just where are you going with this Teana?" Marik added.

Teana shook her head. "Do you guys remember the combined prank that we played on them?"

Marik laughed and Ryou smiled. "Yeah."

Teana's parents had decided to invite the princes and princesses of neighbouring countries to stay a few weeks so that they could improve their relations with this. Anyway there were a prince and princess of Lentaria that came for a week and after about four days they insulted Teana and her friends.

In retaliation they decided to scare them out of their wits. So the next night Teana, Maita, Isis and Mana hid under the window of the princess's room and Mia, Serenity, Marik and Ryou hid under the window of the prince's room.

After a few minutes they made some scary sounds like banging a broken brick against the wall next to the window loud enough so it could wake them up, tapping on the windowpane, moaning loud like a ghost so that they can hear, and when they were certain that the prince was awake, Marik and Ryou decided to come up with a little plan to pretend to be bandits and make up some kind of robbery, and talk loud enough so that he could hear them. When both the princess and the prince looked out of their windows Teana and her friends hid until they were certain the two had gone back to their beds and then they quickly and quietly ran away. When they met up near their bedrooms the collapsed laughing hysterically. Needless to say the next day the two children had left.

"Well this is just in case this Prince Atem decides to do the same."

She paused for a few minutes. "So are you guys in or not?"

Marik and Ryou looked at each other for a second.

"Alright." Ryou sighed. "I'm in."

"Me too." Marik agreed. "But when and if it gets personal I will back out."

"Same here." Ryou said. "I can hand it being fun and games but when and if it gets personal I will also back out."

"Fair enough." Teana agreed. "So what will the plan be if these boys try anything?"

Despite the deal just having being made between Teana, Marik and Ryou, Mia made a face at her cousin and best friend. "Ra, Teana, what do you have against guys anyways?"

Teana looked at Mia. "I dunno, I've just never really thought about it much, except all those princes who have come to visit and have been acting like jerks and everything."

Mana grimaced. "Princess Teana has a point Mia."

Teana rolled her eyes. "Why are you calling me Princess Teana? You really only call me that if either of my parents or one of those other really annoying princes are around."

Mana pointed to behind Teana. She turned around and grimaced. "I really don't want to have to talk to him now." she said. She was referring to the rather annoying Prince of Cambodia, who was always around her, never giving her a moment of peace, which is why she chose to spend most of her time in the gardens with her friends when they all weren't in combat training or other various training sessions they all seemed to have.

Serenity, Mia, Maita, Isis, Ryou and Marik looked as well and they all cringed.

"On the count of three we run for it ok?" Teana whispered as she moved to squish up against the wall.

The other six nodded and joined her by the wall.

"One…" Teana started counting. "Two…" she looked to where the prince of Cambodia was coming close to their spot by the wall. "RUN!" she bolted in the opposite direction down the corridor followed by her friends.

Once they were a safe enough distance away they all sighed in relief.

Ryou smiled mischievously. "Didn't feel like staying for a chat with the prince huh Ana?"

"No I didn't!" Teana replied indignantly. "And don't call me that here! That name is for the city Bakura."

Marik chuckled. "Ryou, stop teasing Teana."

"Fine!" Ryou huffed. "But it is so fun to do. And you can't call me Bakura if I can't call you Ana ok?"

"Fine." Teana said.

"True." Added Mia. "It is quite fun to tease you Teana."

"Yeah because you do it so much." Maita threw in.

Mia rolled her eyes at Maita but before she could say anything Teana jumped in eager to head of another argument before it really started.

"Why don't we go sit in the gardens and plan out our prank on Prince Atem and his guardians-" she saw the look on Ryou's face and quickly added. "Just in case they do something to us while we are there and I promise it will be nothing personal." '_Well, too personal anyway._' She thought.

Ryou's face softened. "Fine."

And so they all walked off to the garden to plan a prank against Atem and his friends.

As Teana walked with her friends to the garden she thought. '_Great in less than one week we are gonna be in a Palace that is overrun with boys. In less than just one week._'

**Hey guys!**

**So I finally got up chapter 2. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to do and I'm sorry if you find anything in this chapter confusing. I also just went back through and made some changes to it as well so I hope you like it. Anyway I'll try to explain some of it. First off any random characters that you don't recognise from any of the chapters before hand are random ones and some have little purpose in the story. Ok with another bit that you might find confusing when Teana and her court are with her parents in the throne room and the final decisions of the pranks falls to the Queen, this is because she owns the Millennium Necklace and she was the Princess of Syribithia before she was married to Tenuamon so yeah. With Atem and his parents the Pharaoh is pretty much the supreme ruler of Egypt the Queen generally doesn't really have any say in the matter, but I didn't like that so I made it that she did have some power. Um also with the new prince and princess of Lentaria being added in I'm sorry if it confuses people. Lentaria is pronounced Lent-aria. I just added in this bit because I decided that the Syribithian part of this chapter sounds too much like the Egyptian one so that lead to the changes.**

**I hope that cleared up some of your questions, if you still have more questions feel free to ask me and I'm sorry if you find this chapter confusing. Like I said, if you are confused just ask and I'll try to explain, if not then have fun reading.**

**Blonde Goddess.**


	5. Chapter 3: Time To Meet The Royals

Chapter 3: Time To Meet The Royals.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did… Well let's just say you would know it. I only own the plot and a few random characters.**

**Thought is in italics.**

**Yelling is in CAPITALS.**

_Ancient Egypt, a week later._

The palace of Egypt was in a flurry of activity. Today was the day the royal family of Syribithia came so the palace was being decorated spectacularly and in the middle of all this activity Prince Yugi was running to his big brother's room when he collided with Mahad, Reana, Joey and Seto. They all went down with a yell.

Reana was sprawled on the floor with Mahad beneath her and Joey, Seto and Yugi on top of her. "Will you people please get off me?"

"I will as soon as someone will get off me." Replied Seto. "Yugi, please so get off me." He said to his younger cousin.

"Ok." Said Yugi as he jumped off everyone.

A couple of minutes later everyone was back on their feet. "What was the rush for Your Highness?" asked Mahad.

Yugi blushed. "Please don't call me that, either call me Yugi or 'Prince Yugi' like everyone else because that title is reserved for big brother or mum and dad."

"Oh ok." Was Reana's reply.

"Anyways, today's the day that the royal family of Syribithia arrive!" said Yugi excitedly.

"Yeah, we know." The other four replied.

"And I was just going to make sure that big brother was up in time." Yugi said.

"Mmm. And knowing Atem he would get up late." Added Reana. "Yeah we were just on our way to do the same thing."

Yugi frowned. "Where are the others?"

Joey laughed. "Making sure that every thing is ready for our guests."

"Oh." Replied Yugi. "Ok."

"Well enough of this chit chat." Said Seto. "We came up here to make sure that Atem is up and that is what we are going to do, so lets go."

And with that he walked off to Atem's room leaving the others to stare after him and look at each other before quickly running to catch up with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atem was awoken by a yell outside somewhere in the corridor leading to his room and a growl from his pet black leopard Bes, who walked over to his bed and jumped up to get a scratch or pat from his master. Atem absently gave Bes a scratch behind the ears and turned back over to sleep. Bes walked to the end of Atem's bed and laid down to rest comfortably and watch over his master. Atem groaned. '_I really don't want to get up._' He thought. '_It's warm in my bed._' And with those thoughts he laid back down ready to snuggle back into his sheets and drift back to sleep, ignoring the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Atem was just about to drift back off to sleep when there was another growl from Bes and his bedroom doors were flung open.

The next thing Atem knew something had landed on his back making him grunt. "What the? -"

"Time to wake up big brother!!" came the answer from the person who was currently sitting on him.

"Yugi?" Atem asked in shock. "What are you doing sitting on me?"

"Um," Yugi frowned. "Good question."

Atem growled. "Then would you mind getting off me?"

"Um sure." Yugi stuttered.

Atem waited until the weight from his back was gone before he jumped out of his bed and turned to face his brother. When he had turned around he was faced with the laughing faces of four of his friends and guardians. He groaned. "What are you doing here?"

Reana looked at her best friends still giggling. "Well, we were on our way to see our friend and we saw Prince Yugi walking this way as well-"

"More like we felt him walk this way." Muttered Joey.  
Atem looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Seto was still laughing. "What he means is that Yugi crashed into us on both of our ways here."

"Right." Said Atem arching an eyebrow.

"They are right brother." Said Yugi blushing. "I did sort of run into them on my way up here."

Atem nodded. "Ok."

"Anyway!" Reana interrupted glaring at Joey, Seto, Yugi and Atem for interrupting her explanation. "Anyway we saw Yugi walking this way as well and the next thing we know we were all on the floor in a pile."

"It was a human pile up!" exclaimed Joey from where he was next to Mahad.

Reana rolled her eyes and whacked Joey upside the head.

"Ow!" said Joey. "What the hell was that for?"

Reana frowned and hit him again. "You keep interrupting me Joey! And none of that language around Prince Yugi."

Beside Atem Yugi laughed. "Between Joey and my brother I already know most of those words."

Atem glared at his brother. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Yugi!?"

"Nothing." Yugi said cheekily.

Reana sighed. '_Boys. Can't live with 'em, but you can't live without 'em._'

Mahad cleared his throat. "We should be getting on."

"You are right Mahad." Agreed Reana. "Atem get up and get ready. We have a lot to do."

Atem looked perplexed. "Why? What do we have to do?"  
His friends and brother looked at him in disbelief.

"You've forgotten?" asked Yugi.

Atem smiled sheepishly in reply.

"We have guests coming today." Answered Seto rolling his eyes at his cousin.

"Who?"

"The royal family from Syribithia." Replied Reana arching an eyebrow. Seeing the look on his face she added. "Remember now?"

"Oh." Atem muttered a sullen look on his face. "_Them_."

"Yes them." Replied Reana. "Now hurry up and get ready. They will be arriving in between midday and late afternoon."

"Oh goody." Exclaimed Atem sarcastically.

Reana glared at him. "Oh get over it Atem. Right now you are acting soRa damn_ childish_!"

Yugi, Atem, Joey, Seto and Mahad stared at Reana in shock. They had never heard her talk like that before.

"Stop looking at me like that." She snapped. "Atem hurry up and get dressed. Your parents are expecting you in the throne room in ten minutes." And with that she turned around and strode angrily from the room.

The five boys stared after her.

"Well that went well." Said Joey sarcastically.

"Shut up _Joe_." Seto said smirking.

"Don't call me that!" Joey cried marching up to Seto. "I _hate_ that name and you know it!"

"No duh." Seto smirked.

"Stop it guys." Said Atem. "Let's just stop fighting ok?"

"Ok." Replied the other boys. "We'll see you in the throne room."

And with that they walked out of Atem's bedroom leaving Yugi alone with his older brother. '_I bet this Princess Teana and I will have nothing in common._' Atem thought as he walked into the bathroom.

Yugi sat on his brother's bed next to Bes and patted him while his brother was in the bathroom getting dressed. A couple of minutes later Atem walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and trying to clasp on his royal purple cape. He stopped struggling as soon as he saw his brother sitting on his bed. Atem frowned.

"What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi started. Yugi looked around at Atem and saw him looking at him in concern. "Nothing."

Atem walked over to the bed and sat down on the covers next to Yugi. He narrowed his eyes. "It's not nothing if it's bothering you brother." He said making Yugi look at him. "Now what is wrong?"

"It's just," Yugi paused. "I'm scared."

Atem frowned again. "Scared of what?"

"Scared of what's happening to our people because of Bakura."

Atem glanced at him quickly. "How do you know about Bakura?"

Yugi shrugged. "I've overheard people Atem."

"You were spying?"

"No! I was walking past and hear people talk of him and what he has been doing. I don't like being kept in the dark brother."

Atem groaned and put his head in his hands. "You weren't being kept in the dark Yugi-"

Yugi scoffed.

"You just weren't supposed to know about him yet. We wanted to keep you from worrying."

"NO! You wanted to keep me in the dark!" Yugi yelled jumping away from his brother.

"Yugi, please listen to me!" Atem cried at his brother. "Father and I both agreed. If you didn't know about it you wouldn't worry like you are now! You would have been told later."

"And how much later would that have been?!" Yugi exclaimed. "When I am your age?"

Atem looked at his younger brother sympathetically. "Please Yugi let me explain."

Still looking upset Yugi sat back down.

Atem waited until he had his brother's full attention before he began. "Well this business with Bakura started a while ago. Apparently some of Father's guardians had invaded his hometown without Father knowing it. When he found out he was furious." Atem paused.

"I remember." Yugi said. "He was shouting like a madman."

"He was a madman." Atem said dryly.

Yugi sniggered.

"Anyway-"

"Brother?" interrupted Yugi. "When are you supposed to meet Mother and Father?"

Atem cursed. "Right about now." He turned to look at his brother. "I promise I will explain everything to you later alright?"

Yugi nodded as Atem raced out of the door. He understood that his brother had other obligations than just to explain things to his younger brother. He gave a last pat to Bes before he walked out of the room and made for the gardens.

* * *

Atem cursed again as he ran full speed towards the throne room. '_Damn it. Mother's gonna kill me._'

The guards at the throne room doors just barely saw him in time to open up the doors.

Atem ran past the barely open doors and almost ran into Diana

"Diana?" Atem asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are here dear." Replied his mother from her throne.

Atem went to bow in front of his parents. He stood back up in front of his guardians. "I am very sorry for my arrival." Atem apologized.

"That is fine." Replied the Pharaoh.

"Perhaps you would like to elaborate on why you are late Atem." Said the Queen.

Atem blushed. "I was talking to Yugi."

The Queen frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Yugi was… upset." Atem said hesitating.

"Why?"

"He thinks that we are keeping something from him."

"We are." Said the Pharaoh. "And for good reason too."

Atem bit his lip. "Father…"

Pharaoh Ankumanukanon glanced at him. "What is it Atem?"

Atem hesitated again.

"Atem?" Queen Sierra looked at him. "What aren't you telling us?"

Atem could feel his friends looking at him wondering what was going on. He hung his head. "He knows about Bakura."

"Pardon?" asked his parents.

"Yugi knows about Bakura." Atem repeated aloud so that everyone could hear him.

He could hear gasps coming from the girls and the exclamations from the boys. Then there was a deafening silence for a couple of minutes as everyone waited for the Pharaoh and Queen's reactions and Atem closed his eyes.

"WHAT?" thundered Ankumanukanon as Sierra gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "How did he find out?"

"He overheard some people talking about him. He is scared." Atem paused. "He asked me about him."

"What did you say?" asked Queen Sierra gripping the armrest of her throne tightly.

"I asked how he found out about him and he told me that he overheard some people talking about him, he also asked why he was being kept in the dark. I told him that he wasn't being kept in the dark, he just wasn't supposed to about Bakura yet. He then started yelling at me about being kept in the dark and I tried to tell him that he wasn't and that he would have been told later, when he was older."

Ankumanukanon shook his head. "This is exactly why I did not want him to know about Bakura, he would worry."

"He is only young dear. Of course he would worry." Sierra told him.

"But still-"

"I started telling him a shortened version Father." Atem said. "Not all of it, just the basics, what he needs to know."

His father nodded. "Good. Keep it at that."

Atem nodded. "Alright."

"Now, we called you in here to discuss what is happening today when the Syribithian royal family arrives." Queen Sierra said.

Pharaoh Ankumanukanon nodded. "Yes, now they will be arriving between midday and late afternoon."

"Yes Reana kindly informed me this morning." Atem said while Reana glared at him.

"Now as we said before, Princess Teana's court will be arriving with her so we expect you _all_ to be on your _best behaviour_." Sierra said shooting glares at Atem, Seto, Joey and Mahad. "Is that understood?"

"Yes Mother." Atem replied.

"Yes Aunt." Replied Seto.

"Yes Your Majesty." Replied Joey and Mahad.

Queen Sierra smiled in satisfaction while the aforementioned boys shot smirks at each other.

Pharaoh Ankumanukanon shook his head and smiled. "I do however remember mentioning that they could play pranks in retaliation."

Seto, Mahad and Joey high-fived each other and Atem smiled in satisfaction while Sierra looked on in disagreement.

"Fine." She finally sighed. "I give up."

Ankumanukanon smiled at his wife.

Sierra smiled back. She turned to Atem and his guardians. "We expect to see you _all_ here when they arrive." She looked at her eldest son. "We are meeting here in the throne room so be here."

Pharaoh Ankumanukanon nodded. "Yes. That is all. You may leave."

Atem and his friends turned to leave but his father called him back.

"Yes Father?"

"Remember Atem, do not tell Yugi _more than he needs to know_."

"I will remember Father." And with that Atem left the throne room with his friends.

As soon as she was sure Atem and his friends were gone Queen Sierra turned to her husband. "Now that we know Bakura is after the two Millennium items, what are we going to tell Tenuamon and Amenitré?"

The Pharaoh bit his lip. "I'm not sure. We will have to tell them, that much is sure and as both Items will be here we shall need to make sure that the children know not to wander around after dark and to tighten the security around the palace." He looked at his wife. "Don't worry love, everything will work out."

"Atem and Teana are to be the next Pharaoh of Egypt and Queen of Syribithia. We need to have closer security on both of them." Sierra said troubled. She looked back at her husband as they made to leave the throne room. "Are you sure it will all work out Ankumanukanon?"

'_No I am not._' Ankumanukanon thought. "Yes love, I am sure." Was all he said out loud to reassure his wife. '_At least… I hope so._"

* * *

Meanwhile Atem and his friends have set out to find Yugi and to finish explaining what the hell has been going on. Atem had looked everywhere for his little brother. '_I've looked everywhere for Yugi, where could he be?_' Atem thought worried. '_Hold on a sec, the only place I've got left to check is the gardens!_' and with that Atem ran for the gardens with his friends trailing after him.

When Atem reached the gardens he looked until he found Yugi sitting under a tree overlooking the town surrounding it. Atem motioned for his friends to stay back while he went to talk to his brother. They nodded and walked a far distance away, giving the siblings some privacy.

Atem walked over to Yugi who was pulling out some grass and throwing it away. "Hey." He said.

Yugi looked up. "Hi."

"May I sit down?" Atem motioned to the seat beside his brother.

"I guess." Yugi replied and looked out at the town surrounding the palace.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "What's it like?" asked Yugi.

"Huh?" Atem asked confused.

"The town." Yugi clarified. "What is the town like?"

"Busy." Answered Atem. "It is very busy, the market place is absolutely amazing. I swear every time we go there Reana and Diana come back with way more jewelry than they originally take."

"Cool." Yugi replied.

"Yeah." Answered Atem.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Atem broke it.

"So did you want to know more about Bakura or not?"

"Truthfully?" asked Yugi.

"Yep." answered Atem.

"Truthfully, I didn't think you were going to tell me anymore."

"Why?" Atem asked. "I made you a promise earlier didn't I?"

Yugi nodded.

"Exactly. I don't break my promises if I can help it Yugi." Atem explained. "So did you want more information or not? Cause I'm gonna need to know, it can be a long story if you want to ask questions, and in a few hours we have to meet Mother and Father in the throne room for the arrival of the Syribithian royal family." Atem made a face at the last bit and Yugi laughed.

"Yes please. It would give me some idea at least of what is going on anyway."

Atem nodded. "Alright. Now I'll start off from the very beginning alright?"

"Isn't what you told me earlier the beginning?" Yugi asked.

"It is." Replied Atem. "But do you remember what I told you?"

"Something about Father's guardians."

"Close. Replied Atem. " But I'll retell you from the beginning alright?"

"Ok." Yugi replied.

"Ok," Atem began. "Like I said earlier this business with Bakura started a while ago. Apparently some of Father's guardians had invaded his hometown without Father knowing it. When he found out he was furious."

"Yeah. Boy do I remember that." Yugi said. "He was so mad."

"Yeah, this morning we established that Father was a madman remember?"

"Yep." Answered Yugi.

"Good. Anyway apparently Father's guardians had been looking for something in the town, but I wasn't told what it was, but what happened was horrible." Atem paused for a minute.

"What? What happened that was so horrible?"

Atem swallowed. "Because they didn't find it. The villagers said that they didn't have what Father's guardians were looking for but they didn't believe them."

Atem felt tears well in his eyes. "They…"

Yugi saw the tears in his brother's eyes. "What did they do Atem?"

"They went through the town and killed them all."

Yugi gasped as tears welled in his eyes as well. "They didn't!"

Atem nodded. "They did. They killed the men, women and even the children too."

Yugi shook his head as tears spilled down his cheeks. "How could they do such a thing?"

"I don't know Yugi." Atem replied as his own tears fell down his cheeks as well. "But when Father found out he was furious. He exiled them."

"I remember seeing less of them. How many of them were the culprits?"

"About three or four." Atem answered. '_And one of them was Father's brother- our uncle-and Seto's father._' He thought.

Atem wiped his tears away before doing the same to Yugi. "Anyway Bakura was the only surviving villager left as he was on a hunt at the time and came back to find the whole village including his family- his father, mother and little sister slaughtered. Now he blames Father for what happened to his family."

"But Father didn't do anything!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I know, but after Bakura found out that the people who had killed everyone in his village where some of Father's guardians he believes that Father sent them." Atem explained.

"But he didn't!" Yugi said.

"I know Yugi. But do you really think Bakura believes that? After he just lost everything he ever knew? Everyone he cared about? Everyone he loved?"

"No." Yugi mumbled.

"Exactly." Atem replied. "Bakura has sworn revenge on Father for what happened to his family." '_And that revenge may include us._' Atem thought.

"Revenge on Father?" Yugi asked.

Atem sighed heavily. "Yep."

After a few minutes Yugi spoke again. "Would that revenge include us Atem?"

Atem's head snapped around to face him so fast Yugi was afraid that he might have hurt his neck. "Whatever made you say that?"

"I dunno." Yugi said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It was just a thought."

Atem shifted uncomfortably. "I dunno Yugi. But I doubt it."

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"So do I." Atem muttered. "So do I."

"Pardon?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Atem quickly corrected.

"Atem! Yugi!" Seto ran up to them shouting. "Quick. You two have to get ready." He looked at them. "Didn't you two realise the time?"

Atem quickly looked at the sky. "Sugar Honey Ice Tea!" he cursed. "We should have enough time to get ready and meet Mother and Father in the throne room before our time is up."

Yugi nodded and they all headed back inside to get ready for their guests.

About ten minutes later Atem, his friends and Yugi were running through the hallways leading to the throne room.

"How did I know that you were gonna be late?" Reana asked breathily as she and Diana ran behind the boys.

"Good intuition?" Atem guessed.

"Shut up." Reana replied. "We had better hurry up. We are supposed to be in the throne room right now."

"I know, I know." Atem said as he ran.

A few minutes later they arrived at the throne room doors and they went in.

"Where have you been?" asked the Queen from her throne.

Atem smiled meekly. "Busy?"

"Doing what?" questioned his mother sternly.

"Um-" Atem started.

"He was talking to me Mother." Yugi answered.

Queen Sierra looked sharply at Atem and then at Yugi. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Yugi replied. "He was explaining something of importance to me."

"And what might that have been?"

As Yugi went to reply he was interrupted.

"Come now dear," said the Pharaoh. "Let the boys have their own private talks."

"Alright." Answered Sierra defeated.

"Good." Replied Ankumanukanon, settling back into his throne. "Now that every one is here we can discuss how this is going to be played out."

"Played out?" asked Atem.

"Well that wasn't the best way to describe it." Ankumanukanon said. "Its more how we are going to act around them."

"I do remember going to Syribithia years ago." Sierra said. "Most people are quite polite and quiet."

"Mmm, yes I remember as well." Ankumanukanon said. "And I have had a letter from Tenuamon saying that Princess Teana is quite reluctant to leave her home."

"Maybe she has heard of Prince Atem's reluctant- ness to have her here." Shimon said.

Ankumanukanon, Sierra and everyone in the throne room but Atem laughed at that.

'_Maybe this girl and I may have something in common after all._' Atem thought.

"Never the less we will be polite to them and kind as well." Sierra said.

"Fine." Said Atem. "I will be polite and kind to Princess Teana."

"And" prompted Queen Sierra.

"And Princess Teana's guardians as well." Atem finished.

His friends repeated his promise.

"Very well." Replied Ankumanukanon. "You may go and sit out on the balcony to talk while we wait for our guests to arrive."

Atem bowed to his parents and his friends followed suit before he walked over to the balcony doors and went outside with his friends to wait.

While everyone was talking Atem looked out at the town surrounding the palace and sighed.

"What's wrong Atem?" asked Joey coming up with Mahad to stand with him.

"Nothing." Atem replied.

"Something is wrong." Mahad said. "Is it about the Syribithian royal family?"

"No not really." Replied Atem. "Its just about everything that is and has been going on with Bakura."

"You can't let it get to you Atem." Replied Mahad. "I know that he has sworn revenge on the royal family and we intend to do everything to stop that from happening- especially to you."

"Why is that?" Atem asked.

"Atem think about it." Joey added. "You are the next king of Egypt. The next Pharaoh. If something happens to your mother and father, there is no guarantee that he will stop there, he will most likely come after you and Yugi."

"I swear if he does anything to my family- especially Yugi I will kill him." Atem said fiercely. "Yugi is just a kid and doesn't know anything but what I've told him about the matter."

"Do you really think that that will stop Bakura?" Joey said skeptically. "He will most likely see Yugi as an easy target then."

"I think that, that is enough of this depressing subject." Mahad said seeing that Atem was about to reply. "Joey, how is your search for your little sister going?"  
Joey shrugged. He had been looking for his little sister for years since his parents had separated when Joey was younger and his mother had taken her daughter with her. Now that his father was dead and he didn't know anything about his mother he had decided to look for his little sister. "I dunno. I haven't seen her in years. I really only remember her name and my mothers name. That's about it so I'm gonna be really limited in resources to find her." He gives a short laugh before quickly stopping. "And what's more I don't even know if she's still alive."

Atem reached over and put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "She's alive Joey." He said trying to be positive to his friend. "I just know it."

Joey smiled wanly. "Mmm. Maybe."

There was an awkward pause for a few minutes until Joey deciding to change the subject turned to Atem. "So Atem," he said catching both of his friends' attention. "Why are you so reluctant to have the Syribithian royal family here?"

Atem paused, trying to figure out exactly why he was so bugged about their arrival. "I dunno." He said, then catching a looked at both of their skeptical expressions he added, "I seriously dunno." He shrugged. "It's not so much the king and queen or the younger princess its more Princess Teana."

"And that's a bad thing?" Joey asked confused.

"Well put it this way, what happens when all the other princesses from other countries come here? They bug the hell out of you guys not to mention they bug the hell out of me and they are so annoying!" Atem said.

"Point taken." Joey said.

"I agree with you Joey but Atem, it isn't fair that you assume that Princess Teana is anything like those other princesses." Mahad said.

"Yeah." Agreed Joey laughing. "She could be worse!"

Atem glanced at Mahad as he hit Joey upside the head. "Whose side are you on?"

"Oww Mahad." Joey whined ignoring Atem. "That hurt."

"That was the point." Mahad said looking at Joey strangely.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Ok guys let's stop huh?"

Joey and Mahad both agreed.

"Good. Let's sit and join the others." Atem said as he went to sit by Reana who turned to him and pulled him away from he group.

The others looked after them quizzically.

"Oww woman!" Atem said as soon as she let go of his arm. "I do need that arm you know!"

Reana glared at him. "Alright Atem. Tell me what's going on."

"Huh?"

"What- is- going- on?" Reana slowly repeated as if she was talking to a child.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Atem asked.

"Just answer the question Atem." Reana said.

"Fine." Atem rolled his eyes and Reana seeing this hit him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Not answering my question." Reana replied with a sigh. "Please just answer the question Atem."

"Ok, ok!" Atem said. He faced Reana and looked her in the eye. "Nothing is going on."

"Something is." Reana replied stubbornly.

"No." replied Atem. "There is nothing wrong."

"There has to be." Reana said. "I mean you are angry when other princesses come here but never have you been so openly hostile."

Atem leaned back against the railing of the balcony and sighed. "I am just worried about what Bakura might do next." He whispered. "He has sworn revenge on my family and everyone knows that today is the day that the family of my father's best friend is coming to town and that Bakura could attack them to get back at Father."

"It's not only that is it?" Reana asked.

"No." replied Atem. "I am getting sick off all the princesses who come here to meet me. They are annoying, petty and mean. This princess is probably the same as all the others."

"That isn't fair Atem." Said Reana as she joined him at the railing. "We don't know her so she could be nothing like all those other girls."

"Or she could be exactly the same." Atem countered.

"There is a good chance that she isn't Atem and I think that we should give them the benefit of the doubt." Reana replied eagerly.

"Maybe." Atem replied. A few minutes later he started talking again. "We should probably get back to the others now."

"Ok." Replied Reana.

They rejoined the rest of the group and they were all sitting and quietly talking of about five minutes when Atem suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Duke.

"Not only do we have the Syribithian princess to deal with, but I forgot the princess of Argentina is still here for a few weeks."

His friends groaned as well. Princess Leanne of Argentina was mean, selfish and petty and unfortunately for Atem she was in love with him.

"Great." Sighed Diana. "We get to deal with Queen biatch for a few more weeks."

Reana laughed. "We can still play pranks on her."

They others agreed.

"And remember what Atem's parents said?" Reana asked.

"Not really." Tristan replied.

"Princess Teana and her guardians are pranksters as well." Reana said. "If Leanne pees them off they can deal with her in their own way."

"Awesome!" Joey said. "We could join together for a huge prank that would finally get rid of her!"

Atem shook his head laughing.

Suddenly the trumpets sounded and everyone quickly looked out at the town. They could see two carriages and lots of guards riding up the main street of the town.

Atem was soon called inside. '_Here we go._' He thought as he stood in his place beside his brother and his parents' thrones.

'_It will soon begin._'

* * *

_Syribithia, a week later._

The palace of Syribithia was in a flurry of frantic activity. Today was the day that the Syribithian royal family was riding to Egypt and the servants wanted to make sure that everything that was needed would be packed. In the midst of all this excitement, Princess Teana was sitting under her favourite tree overlooking the town around it. She sighed. Today she, her family, her mother's guardians, her guardians and many guards were traveling to Egypt for a visit to her father's best friend's home city.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Marik, Isis, Maita, Mana and Mia come up behind her.

Mia chuckled. "Bet ya I can scare her out of her wits." She whispered to the others.

"Don't." warned Isis. "She will seriously hurt you."

Marik quietly chuckled. "Yeah Mia." He said. "You should know better than anyone that Teana hates being scared."

"Marik's right." Agreed Mana. "And she wouldn't seriously hurt you Mia, she'd kill you. It won't matter that you are her cousin or not."

"Yes." Isis agreed. "If anyone and I mean _anyone_ scares her they had better run for their lives."

"Literally." Marik added laughing.

"Since when did you happen to laugh at others misfortune?" Isis arched an eyebrow at her brother.

Marik went to answer but Mia cut in. "Isis where have you been for the last twelve years?"

Isis looked at Mia puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Mia rolled her eyes and went to answer but Mana cut in. "What she means is-"

"I mean exactly what I say." Mia interrupted. "Marik is not the innocent little boy that you seem to have stuck in your head."

"Hey!" Marik objected. "I'm not little!"

"And you're certainly NOT innocent." Maita added innocently.

"Hey!" Marik cried again.

"You know that it's true Marik." Mana said.

"See!" Mia turned to Isis. "He is not an innocent little boy-"

"Was he ever?" Maita muttered. Mana tried to stifle her giggles.

"Anymore Isis. Some where along the way he has grown up." Mia continued to rant at Isis not even noticing that she had been interrupted halfway through it.

"I'm not even sure that he's grown up yet." Mana giggled to Maita who also started to giggle.

Marik who had been watching the conversation between his sister and Mia turned to look at them when he heard them giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked, bringing them to the attention of Mia and Isis.

"Nothing." Answered Mana still giggling.

"Sure." Marik said rolling his eyes. "Now, shut up or you are all gonna alert Ana that we are here."

"True." Replied Maita.

Marik nodded. "I'm still gonna try to scare the living daylights out of her."

Isis rolled her eyes. "I'm seriously doubting that he ever grew up at all."

Mana and Maita burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked Mia confused.

"That- is- what- we- were- laughing- about- before." Maita tried to explain before breaking out in giggles all over again.

Marik, Isis and Mia looked at each other uncertainly after seeing Maita and Mana like that.

"Are they gonna be alright?" asked Mia.

"I dunno." Answered Marik. "But they are starting to scare me."

"Same here." Replied Isis.

"All anyone would need to do is look at their faces to be scared." Marik laughed.

Maita and Mana stopped laughing at that and glared at Marik who yelped and ran behind Mia.

"That is not funny Marik." Snapped Maita.

"I reckon." Added Mana. "That was just plain mean."

They advanced on Marik who started to back away from them scared. "Sister," he said to Isis. "Please help me."

Isis smiled and shrugged. "You just insulted them Marik. That was not very nice, and now they want to repay the favor."

"It was just a joke." Marik pleaded to Mana and Maita who were now very close to him.

Maita reached out a hand to grab him and he screamed and ran. Mana and Maita looked at each other, laughed and gave chase, with Marik screaming all the while when ever either of them came close to him.

Isis and Mia burst out laughing after Marik screamed.

A couple of minutes later Mana and Maita still had not caught Marik who was still screaming whenever either came close to him, bringing tears of laughter to Mia and Isis's eyes. They were now holding each other up and laughing hysterically.

"Why are two of my best friends and guardians trying to catch another of my best friends and their fellow guardian who is now running around screaming like a chicken with its head chopped off?" came a voice behind them.

Mia and Isis gasped and turned around seeing Teana leaning against a tree nearby chuckling at the escapades of three of her best friends.

"Marik jokingly insulted them." Mia said.

"Figures." Replied Teana turning her attention back to the three running around.

Isis paused for a minute thinking about what Teana had said. She then burst out laughing again.

Teana and Mia looked at her uncertainly. "What's so funny?"

"Teana asked why Marik was running around screaming like a chicken with its head chopped off." She gasped.

Mia and Teana thought it over for a second before they too burst out laughing.

They were still laughing when Marik ran over to them and tried to hide behind Teana.

"I'm sorry!" he said to Maita and Mana again who were still after him. Teana pushed him away and in a last desperate attempt to get away from them he ran behind Teana again just as Mana and Maita lunged for him.

This then caused both Maita and Mana to lunge at Teana who was now standing in front of Marik. Teana and Marik both fell to the ground with Mana and Maita on top of them.

Isis and Mia gasped when they saw Mana and Maita on top of Marik and Teana.

"Do you mind getting off me?" grumbled Teana who was under both Mana and Maita.

Mana grinned mischievously. "Nah, I reckon I'll stay here. It's quite comfortable actually." She giggled quietly, that was of course a lie but she wanted to see the princess's reaction.

"Get off." Groaned Teana. "God you guys are heavy."

Marik laughed.

"Not a word!" all the girls hissed at him.

"I would hold up my hands but I can't." he said. "And I wasn't gonna say anything!"

"Sure." Mia said dryly.

"Now please will you get off me?" Teana said. "It's kinda getting hard to breathe."

Isis and Mia ran over and hauled them all up.

"Are you guys alright?" Mia asked.

"Just peachy!" replied Maita sarcastically.

Teana just punched Marik on the shoulder as pay back. "You are an idiot."

"I know." Marik sighed at their perplexed look he added, "Everyone keeps telling me that I'm an idiot."

Teana rolled her eyes. "That explains it." She said.

"Teana!" called a voice.

"What was that?" asked Teana.

"What was what?" asked Mia looking at her cousin.

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"Teana!" called a voice again.

"That noise." Teana replied. "Don't tell me that you guys didn't hear it."

"I didn't hear anything." Mia said looking at her cousin concernedly. "Are you alright Ana?"

"I'm fine." Teana said brushing off her cousin's concern. "But who is calling me?"

"TEANA!" called the voice again, this time closer so that the others could hear it.

"Please tell me that you heard that." Teana pleaded.

"Yep." Replied Maita. "That one I heard."

"See!" Teana pointed out. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok, ok." Mia said holding up her hands.

"TEANA!" called the voice from behind them.

They all turned around. "Ryou?"

"Yep." Ryou said as he walked over to them. He looked at Teana, Mana, Maita and Marik. "What on earth happened to you four?"

They all looked at each other. "Long story." They replied.

"Teana, if you're parents weren't looking for you right now I would say I have time, but as they are looking for you and I don't have time, I expect to get an explanation later."

Teana rolled her eyes. "Fine." Then a few second later. "My parents are looking for me?"

This time it was Ryou who rolled his eyes. "Yes." He replied exasperated.

"Oh."

There was a pause. "Well shouldn't we be going?" Ryou prompted.

"Oh yeah." Teana said as she started walking. "Well come on!" she called looking over her shoulder at her friends who were watching her walk away.

Maita shook her head and started walking after Teana. "Come on guys."

Mana, Mia, Marik, Isis and Ryou all started walking after Maita. Teana waited until they had caught up with her before she started walking again.

"Ryou?" Teana asked.

"Mmm?"

"Do you know why my parents want to see me?"

"Nope." Replied Ryou. "Sorry."

"Oh ok." Teana answered.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the throne room until they met up with Serenity.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked in horror.

"That's what I asked." Ryou replied. "And as soon as Teana has spoken with her parents she is gonna tell me what happened." He glanced at her. "Aren't you?"

"Fine." Teana huffed. "You guys don't have to know everything that I do."

"We know." Marik said. He quickly grew serious. "Teana I know you think that it is un-necessary for at least one or two of us to be with you all the time but we are your protectors and we do take this seriously. Have you thought of what would happen if something were to happen to you if and when none of us were around?" he paused. "Have you thought of how devastated your family would be? And poor Princess Malannia would have the title of crown princess thrust down upon her shoulders?"

Teana hung her head. "No." she whispered. "I have never thought about it like that." She paused for a minute trying to control her emotions. "When you were saying that my family would miss me, you never mentioned you guys-"

"That's because we _are_ family Ana." Isis said softly while Mana and Maita nodded firmly behind her.

"We are family forever!" Mia vowed.

Maita, Mana, Marik, Serenity, Ryou and Isis cheered.

"Yep!"

Teana laughed happily wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "Look what you've made me do!" she cried while laughing. "You've made me cry!"

The others shifted guiltily. "Sorry."

Teana laughed again. "It's alright." She replied. "I suppose we had better get a move on huh?"

The others grimaced and agreed.

* * *

The walked the rest of the way to the throne room. When they reached the throne room the four guards glanced at each other.

"Are you alright Your Highness?" the first guard asked.

"I'm fine Laurence." Teana told the guard.

"But your clothes-"

"I had a little mishap in the gardens." Teana answered firmly. "Now may we please enter? My parents wish to see me."

"Of course Princess." Lawrence replied as he and the other three bowed and opened the throne room doors and let them enter.

"Thank you." Teana said as she entered the room, while her friends gathered behind her.

Teana walked to her parents thrones and looked up at them. She smiled and bowed. "Excuse my lateness please Mother and Father."

"And your appearance?" her Tenuamon asked while arching an eyebrow.

Teana smiled again only this time it was a sheepish smile. "I had a little mishap in the gardens."

"It's alright Teana." Amenitré quickly cut in before her husband could say anything more.

Teana looked at her mother. "You wished to see me before we left?"

"Yes." Amenitré answered. "Now you are packed and prepared for the journey I assume?"

Teana nodded. "Yes Mother. Everything is ready to be moved into the carriages."

"Excellent." Amenitré said. "Now we leave in two hours so it would be wonderful if you could get changed into something more…" she trailed off looking for the right word.

"Suitable?" Teana asked.

"Not quite the word, but something like that." answered her mother.

"Princess- like?" suggested Tenuamon shooting a grin at his eldest daughter.

"Yes!" the Queen nodded. " Teana, if you would change into something more princess- like and keep clean and tidy while you are at it, that would be wonderful."

Teana raised an eyebrow at her mother's response but didn't say a word, she just nodded. '_Are they trying to make a good impression?_' she wondered to herself. '_Cause I thought that Father and the King- well Pharaoh of Egypt were best friends._'

"Alright, Tenuamon did you want to add anything else?"

"Not really dear, but Teana if you would check on your sister for us and make sure that she is all packed and ready to leave that would be good."

"Alright Father." Teana said.

"Teana." Said her mother. "Meet us back here in two hours and then we shall be on our way to Egypt."

"Teana nodded. "Ok Mother. Malannia and I will both be here."

"As will we Your Majesty." Mia said, speaking for all of Teana's friends and guardians.

"Please Mia." Amenitré said, she then turned to the others and addressed the rest of the guardians. "Tenuamon and I have both told all of you to call us our names, not those titles. Mia, you are my own niece and a princess in your own right. You do not have to call me 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness' or 'My Queen'. We are family. All of us." She insisted looking at each of them in turn.

Tenuamon then stepped up beside his wife. "Marik, Isis." The two in question faced their king. "Since your mother and father have both passed on, Amenitré and I have taken care of you here, therefore you are family and do not need to do such trivial things like addressing us as such."

"Your Maje-" Mia started and then corrected herself. "Aunt, what if we addressed you as such in public, it feels much more comfortable using your royal titles in front of people than using your names."

"Is that how you all feel?" Tenuamon asked the others. When they all nodded he looked at Amenitré. "Very well. If it makes it more comfortable for you."

"Thank you… Uncle." Mia said the last bit slowly. "Although it may take us a while to get used to it, we ask you to please over look any mistakes."

"My dear." Said her uncle. "You are much too formal."

Mia smiled sadly. '_I think so too uncle._' She thought. "I know." She replied.  
Teana smiled. "Way too formal."

"Hush you." Mia replied with a grin.

"Now, now, girls play nicely or do not play at all." Amenitré laughed.

"Yes Mother."

"Yes Aunt."

"Was there anything else that you wished to talk to me about Mother? Otherwise may I leave and check on Malannia?"

"No." replied Tenuamon.

"You may leave. Just meet us back here in two hours." Amenitré added.

"Yes Mother, Father." Teana replied.  
She and her friends bowed and left the throne room.

When she was sure that they had left the room Amenitré turned to her husband with a hand on her necklace. "We shall need to be on our guard in Egypt." She told Tenuamon.

"Why?" Tenuamon asked worriedly. "What is wrong?"

"I am not quite sure. All I know is that there is not something right in Egypt." Amenitré replied.

"We had better take more guards than planned then." Tenuamon said.

"I do not think that that is quite necessary dear." The Queen replied.

"It is. Since when has your Millennium Necklace been wrong about something yet?" the King replied.

Amenitré hung her head. "It hasn't." she whispered.

"Exactly." Her husband replied. "That is why we should take more guards."

Amenitré nodded.

"And before we leave we should talk to Teana's Guardians and tell them of our suspicions and tell them to keep a close watch on her."

"I agree." Amenitré said. "Come, let us make sure we are ready to leave."

And with that they left the throne room.

* * *

As soon as Teana was out of earshot of the throne room she exploded. "Wear something more _princess- like_? Why on earth would Mother and Father ask me to do that?"

"Ana," Mana tried to interrupt.

"I thought that Father and the Pharaoh of Egypt were best friends! If so they why the hell would-"

"Teana!" Mana said firmly watching as her friend turned to her.

"Mana?" Teana asked confusedly.

"Finally." Mana rolled her eyes. "You've been sprouting off questions since we left the throne room, so lets answer some of those shall we?"  
"Um, ok." Answered a confused Teana.

"The reason that your parents asked you to wear something more…" Isis trailed off looking for the right word.

"Royal looking was because we are leaving our country where people are used to how you dress-" continued Marik.

"Not that that's a bad thing." Serenity added shooting a glare at Marik.

"And we are going to a new country where people expect-"

"You to be a princess." Isis finished for her brother. "Not that you aren't a princess anyway, but the people of Egypt don't know you or us, so your parents want you and us to make the impression of a powerful country."

"But aren't they best friends?"

Mia laughed. "Just because they are best friends, doesn't stop them from wanting to prove that their country is better than the others."

"Oh." Said Teana. "Well we had better go and get ready and check on Malannia then shouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah." Said Mana. "Well let's go."

They ran up to their own rooms and got dressed into their proper clothes and made sure that they had everything that they needed. As soon as their bags had been collected Teana's friends ran to her room and the guards at the door let them in.

"Teana?" called Mia. "Where are you?"

"Here!" said Teana coming out from the bathroom and adding earrings to her outfit. "What do you think?" she held her arms out and her gold armlets shone in the sunlight from the window and her gold bangles jingled. She spun around.

"You look gorgeous." Isis said.

Mana nodded her head in agreement. "Oh yeah."

Teana blushed. "Really?"

Marik and Ryou nodded. "Yep."

"Ok," Teana said. "All I need to do now is put on my cape and we can go and check on Malannia."

"Alright." Mia said. "Do you want some help with your cape?"

"Yes please." Teana said.

Teana and Mia went over to her wardrobe and Teana got out her gold cape. Mia helped her to fasten it up and at last they were ready.

"Alright then," Teana announced. "Lets go and get Malannia."

They left Teana's room and headed towards Malannia's room when they were intercepted by one of the queen's messengers.

The messenger bowed in front of them. "Your Highness," she said, "Guardians."

Teana nodded her head signaling that she could rise. "Yes Alina what is it?"

Alina stood up. "The King and Queen wish to see the Guardians in the throne room immediately.

Teana and her friends looked at each other perplexed.

"Ok." Mia assured the young girl. "We will be there." She then turned to Teana. "We will meet up with you later alright?"

Teana nodded. "Ok."

Mia and the others ran towards to stairs leading down to the throne room and disappeared down them. Teana sighed and continued on to her little sisters' bedroom. '_I wonder what my parents could want. It's not like there are gonna be any problems from here to there._' She paused for a minute. '_Would there? Nah, Mother and Father would tell me if there were any problems._'

She walked down the hall deep in thought, and a few minutes later she collided into something else and they both went down with Teana letting out a little shriek in surprise.

She quickly looked down at the person whom she had bumped into and came face to face with the very person whom she had been coming to see.

"Ana?" asked the person sitting under her. "Can you please get off me?"

"Oh, yeah sure Malannia." Teana said quickly jumping up off her sister. "Sorry.'

"It's alright." Malannia said quickly looking over her dress again and brushing off stray strands of dust and dirt. "What were you thinking so deeply about anyway?"

"Oh," Teana blushed. "Nothing much."

"Really?" Malannia arched an eyebrow. "Because you usually only walk or crash into people when you are so deep in thought that you don't see them."

"Really Annie," Teana replied. "It's nothing." Then seeing her sister's face she quickly added again. "Seriously, drop it, it was nothing!"

"Ok, ok." Malannia said holding up her hands in surrender. "Were you looking for me by the way?"

"Yep." Teana answered. "Mother and Father wanted you make sure that you were ready and they wanted me to check to make sure that you were absolutely ready to leave."

"That was so confusing." Malannia said.

"Really?" Teana asked. When her sister nodded in confirmation she added. "Whoops, anyways they just wanted me to make sure that you were all packed and ready to go."

"Oh," replied Malannia. "Well I'm ready to leave and my bags are all packed and the servants just came to take them down to the carriages."

"Alright then." Teana said. "Well what do you want to do while we wait until we leave?"

"I dunno." Malannia said.

"Let's go and sit in the sun in the gardens." Teana said.

"Ok." Was her sister's reply.

They went out to the gardens to sit and enjoy the sunshine until it was time to leave.

* * *

Teana laughed as her sister told her a story of what she did to another princess that was bugging her.

"Teana!" a voice called out behind her.

"Princess Teana!" called another few voices.

Teana looked around curiously, wondering who could be calling her now. A few minutes later her guardians ran up to her.

"Are you forgetting the time?" demanded Mia pointing to the sky.

"Sugar Honey Ice Tea!" Teana cursed as she stood up ignoring the whack that she got on her arm from Mana for cursing.

"Your parents are waiting for you guys." Ryou added.

"Well," Teana demanded. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"We were waiting for you." Marik muttered getting a whack from his sister for a reply.

Teana took off running for the throne room with her sister and friends after her. They ran to the throne room where Tenuamon and Amenitré were waiting for them.

"Are you ready to leave now?" enquired Tenuamon.

"Yes Father." Replied Teana blushing.

"Very well then." Tenuamon replied. "Let us go." He took his wife's hand and led her out of the room with everyone else following.

He led them to the courtyard in front of the palace and turned to face everyone. "Teana, your mother, Malannia, Rebecca, Nathaniel and I will take this first carriage and you and your guardians will take the second."

"Yes Father." Teana replied turning to walk to the second carriage.

"We will see you when we get there then." Tenuamon said. "Because there will be no stopping from here to Egypt as it is quite a short trip."

Teana inwardly grimaced. '_Yeah sure, cause five hours is 'quite short' _'

"Ok Father." Was all that she said. "We will see you when we get there then."

She let herself be helped up into the carriage by Marik and Ryou, while the rest of her family got into the first carriage and the rest of her guardians got into her carriage.

"And we're off!" cheered Mana as the carriage gave a lurch signaling that they were slowly moving away from the Syribithian palace.

Teana groaned. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

"We have to tell you something Ana." Mia said after a while. "So please listen up."

* * *

"So my parents want me to be on my guard while we are in Egypt?" Teana enquired, to make sure that she understood what her friends were saying.

"Yes." Isis replied. "It is really, really-"

"Really, really, really, really rea-"

"Ok Mana." Interrupted Serenity. "I'm sure that Teana has the point taken now."

Teana fervently nodded.

"Ok." Mana sighed as Teana giggled.

"Now back on subject." Mia commanded giving Mana a small glare.

"You are such a protective leader Mia." She complained.

Everyone else glanced at Mana confused while Mia merely raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Maybe because that's what I am Mana. I am the leader of my cousin, the Crown- Princess of Syribithia's protectors. And when it comes to friends and family I do not take such things lightly. So now let's please get back on subject people!"

"Ok, ok!" Mana said while raising her hands up in front of her.

"Thank you." Mia said. "So now, here's what we will do."

* * *

"I'm bored." Mana complained three hours later.

"So am I." said Teana.

"Me too." Marik added.

"And me." Mia chimed in.

"I am as well." Isis replied.

Ryou and Serenity laughed at the replies of their friends. "We are too." They announced after they had finished laughing.

This set off everyone into fits of laughter and giggles for no apparent reason.

"I wonder how far away we are." Mana said to Isis and Teana.

"I dunno." Teana replied.

"Neither do I." confided Isis.

"Hey Mia!" Mana called.

"Yes Mana?" Mia asked. "By the way I'm only on the opposite side of the carriage, so you don't need to shout."

"Sorry." Mana replied. "Anyways how long until we get there?"

"I'm not quite sure but I think we only have to wait for another hour and fifteen minutes-"

"Aww man." Pouted Mana.

"Hush, I wasn't finished." Scolded Mia, as Mana continued to pout like a child. "Anyways, as I was saying, I think we only have about another hour and fifteen minutes or another hour left, but I'm not quite sure."

"Cool." Mana replied as she turned back to Isis and Teana.

Mana was silent for a few minutes and there was a burst of laughter from the other side of the carriage. Teana looked over at her friends and saw that Marik, Ryou, Serenity and Mia were rolling on the floor of the carriage with laughter. '_I wonder what's so funny._' She mused

"Man I'm bored." Mana resumed her complaining from earlier.

"Please don't go on about that again." Teana begged her.

"But it gives me something to do!" Mana whined.

"Mana please," Isis said. "Give us a break."

But Mana didn't heed Isis's warning and ten minutes later found Isis just about to lose her patience with her.

"Mana, if you value your life I would stop now." Marik carefully warned her.

"Why?" Mana asked.

"Because I think if you mention that you are bored one more time Isis will totally lose it with you."

"Oh." Mana paused. "But that really doesn't sop me from being bored."

Everyone held their breaths as Isis advanced on Mana, as she shrank back scared.

"Told you." Marik muttered. "Ow." He said rubbing his arm where Teana and Maita had hit him.

"Shh!" they both hissed.

"Ok, ok." Marik whispered as they all turned their attention back to Isis and Mana.

"Mana I asked you to shut up about being bored. It may have been ok for the firs five times but after that it gets extremely annoying! If you are so bored have a rest or something and we will wake you up when we get there!" Isis shouted.

Mana winced and shrunk back further, knowing that she had crossed the line with the usually patient girl standing before her. "Ok Isis." She mumbled. "I'm sorry. I think I'll have a little rest." And with that she got up from where she was and crossed to the couch that was nearest to her and curled up to rest.

"Finally!" Isis muttered. "Thanks Mana."

"Mmm." Mana muttered.

They all went back to what they were doing before and about twenty minutes later Teana yawned. "I think I might take a leaf out of Mana's book and get some rest." She mumbled.

Maita giggled. "I think I might do the same." They both left the small group and went over to Mana and joined her resting.

"I think we might as well do the same thing." Mia whispered to the others. "Because I'm starting to get tired myself."

The others nodded their agreement and went to find comfortable places to rest themselves.

* * *

Teana was awoken by the sounds of voices and steel gates opening and then the carriage jolted. Teana yelped as she fell of the comfortable couch that she had been resting on. At hearing her yelp the others bolted up as well looking around wildly.

"Teana?" murmured Mana. "Teana are you alright?" she got up of her couch and help Teana up.

"What in Ra's name were you doing on the floor?" Ryou asked bewildered.

"I was awoken by the sounds of voices and steel gates opening and the next thing I knew the carriage jolted and I fell of the couch." Teana explained.

Mia went over to the curtains of the carriage and pried them open a little. "Guys?" she said and beckoned them over.

They peered out of the small window and Mana gasped. "Ra! This place is _huge_!"

"Yeah." Breathed the others.

"Everyone!" Mia ordered. "I see the palace coming into view so lets straighten up our clothes and get ready to depart from the carriage shall we?"

The others nodded and went to tidy themselves up, knowing that soon they would be meeting the royal family of Egypt.

'_Soon_.' Teana thought. '_Very soon it will be time._'

* * *

Atem heard his parents call him and the others back inside.

"Remember what we said son." Ankumanukanon whispered to him as they took their places in the throne room, ready to welcome their guests. "Play nicely."

Atem grinned. "Yes Father."

* * *

The carriage finally came to a gentle stop and the sound of the stairs being lowered was heard.

Teana took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the door opened, letting the bright sun into the carriage.

Mia stepped out first followed by Serenity and Ryou. Next was Mana and Marik and second last to leave the carriage with the exception of Teana were Maita and Isis. Ryou and Marik stood on either side of the stairs and offered their hands to Teana as she stepped out of the carriage. She accepted and gracefully stepped out of the carriage and down the stairs.

The servants and officials that were there to welcome the Syribithian royal family were amazed at the beauty of the Queen and young princess, next they were amazed at the beauty of the Guardians to the princess, but _nothing_ came close to the young woman that astounded them as she stepped gracefully out of her carriage.

When Teana stepped on the ground she looked at everyone around them and nervously noted that they were staring dumbstruck at her. She inched nervously closer to her mother who laughed softly.

The official who looked to be very important and quite small stepped forward and bowed, causing everyone around them to bow as well. Teana exchanged looks with Mana, Marik, Isis and Maita.

"Welcome to the palace of Egypt Your Majesties." He said. "I am Shimon and I shall be taking you to the throne room where the Pharaoh and Queen are waiting to see you."

King Tenuamon stepped forward and nodded his head towards the man. "We thank you for the joyous welcome Shimon." He said graciously. "And it is a pleasure to see you again."

"And it is wonderful to see you again as well sire." Shimon replied with a smile on his lips.

Tenuamon groaned. "Shimon."

Shimon grinned. "Yes Your Majesty?"

Tenuamon rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"As you wish." Shimon replied. He turned to the queen. "Still as radiant as ever Your Majesty."

Amenitré laughed softly, her melodious laugh causing those around her to smile. "Thank you Shimon. Still as cheeky as ever."

Shimon laughed. "Well I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

Amenitré laughed and shook her head. "Very well then." She then turned to Teana and Malannia. Grasping each one on the shoulder and pushing them forward slightly.

"These are our two daughters, Princess Malannia-"

Malannia curtsied. "Pleased to meet you sir."

Shimon smiled as he looked upon the young princess and declined his head slightly. "The pleasure is mine Princess." He replied bowing.

"And my heir, the Crown- Princess of Syribithia Teana."

Teana remembered the training that she had received and curtsied as well. "Pleased to meet you sir."

Shimon's eyes widened. '_Just wait until Atem meets her._' He thought grinning slightly to himself. '_He would take back everything that he has been complaining about._' Then he remembered that she was waiting for a response and he quickly declined his head. "It is a pleasure to meet the future ruler of Syribithia." He said bowing.

Teana smiled. "Thank you sir." She replied before turning to Mia and motioning her forward. Mia came bringing the other with her. Teana turned back to Shimon. "Please allow me to introduce you to my court, or if you prefer to call them- my Guardians." She then gestured to them and pointed to them in turn as she introduced them. "First is my cousin and leader of my court and Guardians, Princess Mia-"

She curtsied, he bowed and they exchanged pleasantries.

"Then there are Ryou, Marik, Isis, Mana, Maita and Serenity."

As she introduced each one they either bowed or curtsied and Shimon bowed back and they all exchanged pleasantries.

"And this is our adviser Nathaniel." Tenuamon said after his eldest daughter has finished with her introductions.

Nathaniel and Shimon exchanged pleasantries as well.

When everyone was introduced Shimon stepped forwards again. "Well now that the introductions are finished with I will now escort you to the throne room." He signaled to ten servants and they hurried forwards towards the two carriages. "If you don't mind these excellent people will take all your belongings and put them in the rooms that have been prepared for you." At the royal family's nod he briskly continued. "Now if you'll follow me we will leave to the throne room now." And with that he started walking back inside the palace. Tenuamon offered his arm to his wife and she took it and they started after Shimon with everyone else following.

* * *

After the walk to the throne room which would have been shorter if Shimon didn't give them a mini tour of the first floor of the palace.

As they neared the throne room doors the guards threw them open and Teana heard trumpets sounding. They stopped just outside the throne room and Shimon turned back to them. " Your Majesties, this is where I leave you now. I will enter first and introduce you one by one starting with the King and Queen, then Princess Malannia and then Her Highness Princess Teana and her Court."

Everyone nodded to show that they understood.

Shimon nodded back and stepped into the throne room and the doors closed.

Shimon walked up to the thrones, nodding politely to some of the people in the huge crowd in the throne room. He stopped just below the two thrones and bowing to the couple sitting on them. "Your Majesties, My Princes-" he threw a glance at Atem who was standing just in between and in front of his parent's thrones and Yugi who was standing beside his father smiling. "And everyone else here in the throne room today for this special occasion." Shimon said. " I would now like to introduce you to Their Majesties, King Tenuamon and Queen Amenitré of Syribithia!"

Everyone turned to the doors of the throne room as they flung open and watched as the king and queen of Syribithia entered the room. As they walked up to the two thrones everyone they passed bowed their heads in respect.

When they reached the thrones Amenitré and Tenuamon bowed their heads to the royal family who in turn bowed their heads back, then unexpectedly the two queen's rushed to give each other hugs and the two kings gave each other brotherly hugs. Atem smiled as Amenitré gave him a hug. "Oh Prince Atem, you have grown up to be so handsome!"

Atem blushed as his friends sniggered.

Shimon waited as the two sets of kings and queens settled back down, Amenitré and Tenuamon just below the steps of the thrones and Ankumanukanon and Sierra on their thrones.

"I would now like to present the youngest princess of the Syribithian royal family, Princess Malannia!"

Once again the doors were flung open and this time Malannia walked through. She repeated what her parents did except hugging the Pharaoh and the Queen and met Yugi and Atem and settled in between her parents.

Shimon once again turned to face his monarchs. "It is now my pleasure to introduce to you the future heir to the throne of Syribithia, Crown- Princess Teana and her Court and Guardians, Princess Mia, Misses Isis, Maita, Mana and Serenity and Mr. Marik and Mr. Ryou!"

Atem stood a little straighter. '_Oh great._' He rolled his eyes. '_Here we go again._'

Joey perked up straighter when he heard the name Serenity. '_Could it really be her?_'

The doors opened again and Teana walked in with her friends. When they reached the thrones they repeated what Malannia did before them and Atem and Teana met for the first time.

'_Ra, she's cute._' Atem thought as he introduced himself.

'_So this is the Prince I've heard so much of._' Teana thought. '_He's cute!_'

Little did they know that while they blushed at each other their friends were each wearing smirks. '_Here we go._'

* * *

**Hey guys!!!**

Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is like two weeks late from what I promised you, but a lot has been going on, work, school, assignments, QCS Test practice again on Tuesday and Wednesday so yeah, I've bin _trying_ to study for that as well. Lol. And I've been sick as well.

Ok, now I hope that you enjoy this chapter, its 26 pages long! Well 25 really . Well if you need to know anything don't forget to ask in your review ok? Oh yeah in the next chapter we meet Bakura for the first time, and yeah.

Anyways I really, really, really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, cause I need to know if my story is ok and if I'm writing it correctly, lol.

Thanks again,

Blonde Goddess.


	6. Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens

_**Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did… Well let's just say you would know it. I only own the plot and a few random characters.**

_Thought is in italics_.

Yelling is in CAPITALS.

* * *

_Ancient Egypt, In A Mysterious Dark Place._

"Sir!" said a young man about fifteen years old with a long dark cape covering his body and a hood covering his face bowed to a dark figure in front of him. "It was as you said, the Syribithian royals brought with them more guards then they had originally planned too."

The second dark figure stepped forward, the firelight playing across his facial features, with one distinguishing feature standing out, a long scar running down his face starting above his right eye and two other short scars running across the long scar towards his nose. The man smirked. "Of course." He said. "With both Millennium Items here the royals will want more protection. Now here is what we are going to do…"

* * *

_The Palace. Three days later._

It was early in the morning when the sunlight streamed into the bedroom of a young man. He groaned and shifted in his bed, from the floor there was a low growl and the young man groaned again.

"Bes, shush."

Bes growled again, this time at the door. His master forced his bleary eyes open and grumbled climbing out of his bed. "Stupid Bes, he just has to go and wake me up at…" he trailed off as he reached the door and let his hungry pet out of his room. The young man looked blearily out of his window and in an instant his eyes were wide open.

"SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!" he shouted and rushed to his bathroom. After a very, _very_ quick shower he rushed to get dressed and ran out of his bedroom, leaving four very stunned guards looking after him.

"Your Highness!" one called after him. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Atem replied over his shoulder. "I'm late!" and with that he kept running down the hallway and ran into someone as they were also trying to run down the stairs. Ok, make that two some ones. "Mahad? Joey?"

The two boys in question stopped dead in their tracks, which caused Joey who was very unbalanced on the stairs to fall down a couple of steps.

"Joey!" Atem and Mahad rushed to him trying to hide their laughter at the situation. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy!" Joey replied sarcastically.

"Good." Mahad said hiding a smile. "Because I thought you were hurt."

Joey pouted and then grinned. "I just fell down the stairs, and you think I'm not hurt?" he paused looking at his friends. "Come on, I know I'm good and all that, but even the best can get hurt sometimes."

Atem raised an eyebrow and whispered to Mahad. "Honest much?"

"Nah." Mahad replied ignoring Joey. "This is Joey we are talking about."

Atem laughed. "True Mahad, very true."

"Hey!" cried Joey. "I am still here you know."

"Really?" asked Mahad and Atem laughing.

Joey sulked. "You guys are so mean."

Atem and Mahad laughed.

"Come on guys." Said Atem as soon as he had composed himself. "We had better get down to the dining room before Mother hunts us down for being late."

"Oops." Said Joey. "Quick let's go."

Mahad agreed and the three of them resumed their run down the staircase to the dining room.

When they reached the dining room they straightened their clothes and Atem pushed open the doors and the three friends walked in to find every one looking at them; some where looking at them in amusement, some in annoyance and some were smirking.

Atem sat in his place in the middle of the table with Seto on his right and Joey on his left. On his half of the table his friends and family sat and directly opposite Atem sat Teana, with Mia on her right and Mana on her left; her friends and family were also scattered on her half of the table.

"You are late Atem." Said his mother.

Atem cringed as Teana smirked and then frowned as Mia hit her on the arm. "Yes. Sorry Mother, I overslept."

Queen Sierra glanced at her eldest son. "It is not me to whom you should apologize to Atem."

Atem winced again. '_Wonderful. Princess Teana is gonna love this. Hmm that reminds me, I still have to get her and her friends back for that last prank although I think Reana and Diana helped them with it._' He smirked. '_Maybe I should enlist the help of Marik and Ryou._'

"Yes Mother." He said. He turned to the king and queen of Syribithia deliberately ignoring his mother's pointed glance in Teana's direction. "I apologize for my lateness Your Majesties. I did not mean to oversleep."

Queen Amenitré gave a soft smile. "It is quite alright Prince Atem." She said.

"Yes." Chimed in Teana sweetly. "After all it must have been _so_ hard to sleep last night."

Mana, Isis, Maita and Teana giggled while Atem, Mahad, Seto and Joey glared at them. The girls giggled until Teana was nudged by her cousin.

"Ana." Mia said. "Stop it."

Teana rolled her eyes. "Alright fine."

"Killjoy." Muttered Isis, Maita and Mana. Teana stifled another giggle.

"Quite a difficult time Princess." Atem ground out civilly as both of their parents were still in the room. "After all itching powder generally makes it hard to sleep in ones own bed, especially since the bed is covered in it."

The four girls once again burst into giggles until King Tenuamon sent an annoyed glance at his eldest daughter ignoring the glares sent to them by the boys.

Teana composed herself. "Sorry Mother, Father, Pharaoh Ankumanukanon and Queen Sierra for my behaviour just now."

"Its quite alright dear." Said Sierra. "I know it must be hard to adjust here especially with-" she shot a glance at her eldest son, Seto, Mahad and Joey. "Especially with some _pranksters_ that are here."

King Tenuamon rolled his eyes. "Please Sierra." He said. "I don't think that Atem and his friends are totally to blame for this."

Queen Amenitré laid a hand on his arm. "Dear." She said soothingly.

Tenuamon sighed. "Alright." He turned to his best friend who smiled at him.

Teana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well." The Pharaoh said briskly. "I think its time to eat now don't you?" he turned to Shimon who was sitting next to a small golden gong. He quickly rang the gong signaling to the Chef that the Pharaoh and his company were ready to eat.

Very soon the long table was laden with an assortment of foods like exotic fruits, bread, and a bit of meat. Also there was wine and juice.

Everyone began to serve themselves food and they were halfway through their meal when Teana turned to her mother. "May I have a little bit of wine please Mother?"

Queen Amenitré shook her head, her golden earrings tangling with her long brown hair and clanking softly with her Millennium Necklace. "No dear." She replied. "It is a little too early in the day for you to have wine. _Maybe_ later tonight."

Teana pouted. "Alright then."

Mia laughed at her cousin. "Really Ana," she said affectionately ignoring the pointed glare that her cousin sent her at the nickname. "You should know by now that your mother would never let you have wine in the morning."

Teana laughed and agreed with her cousin. "True, very true." She said. "But that wont stop me from trying though will it?"

Mana laughed. "No way!" she said. "If at first you don't succeed then you must try again later."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"What?" asked an extremely confused Mana. "What did I say?"

"I think the expression that you are looking for Mana," Maita said laughing. "Is 'if at first you don't succeed then try again'."

"Oh." Mana said. "Well I was close then wasn't I?"

Teana just shook her head laughing. Her own long golden earrings tangling around her long silky brown hair and brushing against her gold necklace. "Yes Mana, you were quite close."

Atem rolled his eyes at Teana from across the table. He then looked to his parents. "Mother? Father?"

They looked up at him. "Yes Atem?" asked his father.

"May we please be excused from the table?"

"If you are all finished eating." Ankumanukanon said.

Atem looked at his friends. "Yes." He replied. "We are finished."

"Are you sure?" his mother asked, amused.

Atem looked at Tristan and Joey who were on their fourth helping and were still stuffing their faces with food. He also saw that from across the table the girls were pushing away their own plates disgustedly. "Yes Mother." He said. "We are definitely finished."

"Very well then." Pharaoh Ankumanukanon said. "Then you may leave the table."

Atem got up with his friends and Diana went over to where Joey and Tristan were stuffing their faces. She grabbed each one by the ear and pulled them away from the table.

"Hey!" cried Tristan. "We were still eating!"

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "We weren't finished yet!"

"Oh please!" Diana said. "You guys were on your fourth helping for Ra's sake!"

"Exactly." Joey said. "We weren't finished yet."

Diana rolled her eyes and continued to drag them from the dining room with them still protesting, leaving everyone else in hysterical laughter.

After about seven minutes of laughing everyone stopped and tried to catch their breaths.

"Please excuse them Your Majesties." Reana said to Tenuamon and Amenitré. "They just love their food."

"It's quite alright." Amenitré said still gasping for breath. "They are teenage boys, it's just natural."

Teana started laughing again and Mana, Maita and Isis joined in while everyone else just looked at them.

After about two minutes Mia nudged Teana. "Mind cluing the rest of us in on the joke?" she asked.

"Nope." Teana said composing herself while the other three did the same.

"Anyway." Atem said returning his parents attention to himself. "We will see you all at lunch then?"

"Yes." Said his mother.

Atem and his friends made to leave.

"Atem!" called his mother before he could leave the room.

"Yes Mother?"

"Please do not be late for lunch."

"I will try Mother." Atem said, then he turned and left the room leaving his parents, Yugi, Shimon and Teana's family and friends at the table.

Teana turned to her parents. "May we too be excused from the table?"

"You are all finished eating?" Amenitré smiled.

"Yes Mother." Teana replied laughing.

"Very well then." Tenuamon said. "You may be excused."

Teana and her friends got up from the table and left the room.

Queen Sierra then turned to her youngest son. "Yugi?"

Yugi turned to his mother. "Yes Mother?"

"Would you and Rubian mind showing Princess Malannia and Rebecca around?"

"No Mother." Yugi replied. "Shall we leave now?"

"I think you had better see if Princess Malannia and Rebecca are ready to leave instead of asking us." Ankumanukanon said.

Yugi blushed. He then turned to Malannia. "When would you like to leave Princess?"

Malannia smiled. "When ever you are ready Prince Yugi."

Yugi blushed again. "How about now?"

Malannia smiled and looked towards her parents who nodded. "That is fine."

She and Rebecca got up and walked over to Yugi and Rubian.

"Then let us go." Announced Rubian.

The four of them walked out of the room. After a few minutes of sitting in silence Tenuamon and Amenitré made to get up and leave, and Sierra had a silent conversation with Ankumanukanon. As they were halfway across the room Sierra spoke.

"Amenitré? Tenuamon? May we please speak with you?"

Tenuamon and Amenitré stopped and turned back around.

"Certainly." Tenuamon said leading Amenitré back to the table.

"No not here." Sierra said. "We shall talk in a more secluded area. We shall go to our sitting room."

Ankumanukanon took Sierra's hand and lead her out of the dining room with Tenuamon and Amenitré following.

* * *

Atem and his friends walked away from the dining room.

"What should we do today?" Atem asked them.

"I dunno." Replied Joey. "Go swimming? Play in the garden?-"

"Play in the garden?" asked Seto. "What are you, ten?"

"Shut it Seto." Snapped Joey. "I'm not in the mood!"

"What's wrong Joey?" asked Diana. "Is it about your sister?"

Joey mumbled something.

"Sorry?" Diana asked. "I didn't catch that."

He mumbled again.

"Seriously Joey. Speak up." Diana insisted.

"Yes." Joey said. "I think that, that girl Serenity from Princess Teana's court could be my sister."

"Are you sure?" asked Duke.

"If I was sure I wouldn't have said 'I think'!" Joey said.

"Sorry." Muttered Duke.

Joey shook his head as his friends traded concerned looks.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation to the gardens then?" Reana suggested.

Atem shrugged. "If you want to."

"Then let's go." Reana said as she led the way to the gardens.

* * *

Sierra and Ankumanukanon led Tenuamon and Amenitré to their sitting room. When the guards saw them they instantly opened the doors and bowed their heads in respect. When they were all inside and seated Sierra called one of her servants, well lady in waiting really.

"Lucy." Sierra said. "Can you please get us some light wine and grapes please?"

"Of course My Queen." Lucy curtsied and left the room. Five minutes later she was back with a tray carrying the wine and the grapes. She quickly set it down on the small table in between two sets of comfortable lounge chairs. "Was there anything else I can get you Majesty?"

"No thank you." Sierra said. "Thank you for getting that for me, but you may leave now."

"Of course My Queen." She said she curtsied to Sierra and quickly left the room.

Ankumanukanon gestured to one of the many comfortable lounge chairs adorning the enormous room. "Please my friends, have a seat."

Tenuamon and Amenitré sat down in front of the small table and opposite Sierra and Ankumanukanon.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Tenuamon enquired.

Sierra leaned forward and plucked a few grapes from the cluster. "Well," she said popping a few in her mouth. "It's not so much of a talk really." She said. "It's more of an informative session."

Amenitré and Tenuamon traded confused glances.

"I'm not sure that we know what you mean," Amenitré said.

"Well…." Sierra trailed off unable to think of how to start the conversation.

Ankumanukanon cleared his throat and everyone looked towards him.

"To put this bluntly, we have had some trouble around here lately." He stated.

Amenitré unconsciously touched her Millennium Necklace. "This is about Bakura?"

Ankumanukanon, Sierra and Tenuamon looked at her. "How did you know?"

"My Necklace." Was her reply.

"Oh." Sierra said. "Alright then."

"Well yes." Ankumanukanon took up the conversation again. "This matter is turning out to be quite serious indeed."

"Tell us what it is about and how it happened." Tenuamon said. "Then we can decide on what to do."

"It all began when my brother and some of my guardians went looking for………." Ankumanukanon began.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do today?" Mana asked.

"I dunno." Replied Ryou. "What do you think Isis?"

"I'm not sure." Isis replied. "Maita?"

"I don't know either." Maita said. "Marik?"

"Not sure." Marik replied. "Serenity?"

There was no answer and Teana and her friends turned to look at Serenity who was staring out of the window at Atem and his friends.

"Are you alright Sere?" Teana asked concerned. "You are being awfully quiet."

Serenity sighed and turned away from the window. Teana smiled slyly and moved towards the window to see what her friend was staring at.

"Do you like one of them?" she questioned her.

"What?" asked Serenity confusedly.

"Do you like one of them?" Teana repeated gesturing to the group sitting underneath a huge tree in the gardens.

"No!" Serenity insisted. "I do not like one of them."

"Sure," Teana teased.

The others also crowded around the window to see what they were talking about.

Mana smiled. "Whatever you say." She added.

"Seriously guys!" Serenity insisted. "I really do not like one of them."

Maita raised and eyebrow. "You don't like just one of them then?" she asked. "Does that mean that you like more than one?"

Serenity groaned. It looked like her friends have found something to do after all- tease her! "NO!" she said louder. "I really don't like any of them!"

"Then why do you keep staring at them?" Isis asked.

"Yes." Added Ryou. "And one particular person in fact."

"Who?" asked Mana.

"Joey." Ryou replied.

Maita felt a pang of jealously flash through her. '_She likes Joey? She can't like Joey, because I think I like Joey! Damn it!!!_'

Mana glanced at her. '_Ohh! Mai likes Joey, Mai likes Joey!_' she giggled in glee.

"What's so funny?" asked Marik.

"Oh nothing," Mana said. "Just that Maita has a secret crush."

"_WHAT??_" Maita exclaimed incredulous. "I do not!"

"You do so!" Mana said. "You are blushing!"

"I am not!" Maita denied.

"You are too!" Teana exclaimed.

Serenity sighed in relief. It seemed in all the excitement everyone had forgotten about her.

"Do not think we have forgotten about you." Whispered a voice in her ear.

Serenity whirled around and saw Isis and Teana standing beside her.

'_Damn it!_' she thought. '_I was so close to not telling them about Joey._'

"Yes." Teana said. "There is something troubling you and we _will_ find out what it is."

Serenity grimaced. When Teana said stuff like that, it generally meant that she will try her hardest to find out what was troubling her friend.

"Ok." She said defeated. "Whatever."

Teana narrowed her eyes at Serenity. "That's it!"

Serenity looked at her along with the rest of her friends who were still watching the arguing game with Maita and Mana over Maita having a secret crush.

"We are going to talk." Teana said.

"We are talking." Mana said puzzled.

Teana rolled her eyes and grabbed one of Maita's arms and dragged her over to Serenity. She then took one of Serenity's arms so that she had one of both Maita's and Serenity's arms in one of her own and dragged them down the hall.

"We are going to have a chat in the gardens!" She called over her shoulder and over her friends protesting.  
Mana, Marik, Ryou and Isis burst out laughing at their friends and followed them down the hallway.

After getting lost multiple times they finally made it to the gardens.

* * *

Atem and his friends sat down under their favourite tree in the gardens; from this tree you had the best view of the gardens, including the massive golden fountain in the very heart of the garden which was surrounded by trees and small benches.

"Now." Atem said. "We will continue the discussion we were having earlier. Joey if you will please continue."

Joey shrugged. "There's really nothing else to say except that I _think_-" he added emphasis on the 'I think' part with a glance at Duke who rolled his eyes. " I think that, that Serenity girl with Princess Teana could be my sister."

"What makes you think that?" asked Reana softly, knowing that this was a touchy subject with Joey.

"Well it's just from what I can remember generally." Joey said as his friends leaned forwards to hear what he was saying. "Her name was Serenity and she lived with my mother Rhiannon, she had long red-brown hair, she had hazel eyes and-" he broke off trying to compose himself. "That's all I can remember."

Atem, Reana and Mahad reached out to Joey and gave him a hug Reana and a pat on the shoulder or back Atem and Mahad.

"And it's just like the girl from Princess Teana's court except I don't know who her mother is or if she really is my sister."

Diana looked at Joey with tears in her eyes. "Well I really hope that you do find her Joey cause this is causing you so much pain."

Joey shook his head. "That's enough about me." He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster at the moment, causing his friends to look at him in shock. "I don't like having all this attention on me." He explained.

Seto, getting his idea to get the attention off him played along. "Really?" he asked. "Wow really? I never would have guessed that." He took the edge of what he was saying by giving a small smile to Joey.

Joey smiled in understanding and he played along. "Yes really Seto! Just because you never would have guessed it doesn't mean that it wouldn't happen!"

"Ok Joey," Atem said interrupting their somewhat playful banter. "One, that didn't really make sense and two-"

Joey seemed to sense what Atem was about to say and quickly interrupted him. "Oh, didn't it?"

Everyone with the exception of Atem and Seto shook their heads. "Nope."

"Oh, whoops, my bad."

"You're what?" asked Mahad confused.

"My bad." Joey said. "It's an expression that I picked up from the town the last time we were there."

"Oh." Said the others.

"Hey look!" Diana said. "Princess Teana and her court are over by the fountain."

"Yay!" said Atem, Joey, Seto and Mahad sarcastically.

"Seriously, are you guys still peeved off at them?" Diana asked.

"Yeah!" the four boys chorused. "We didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of them!"

Tristan laughed, ignoring the pointed glare from Atem.

"Well wasn't that because you tied the end of Princess Teana's cape to the tree just above the fountain and pulled back the branch so that she would fall backwards into it?" Diana asked.

The four boys in question laughed. "It was funny!"

"She was dressed in white." Reana said dryly. "Explain to me how that is funny?"

Atem shrugged. "It was funny. But their itching powder prank wasn't, it was cruel."

"It's embarrassing!" Reana exclaimed. "She is in a Ra damned foreign country and one of her hosts just embarrassed the hell out of her, don't you think that entitled her to do something like that?!"

Both she and Diana stood up while the boys gawked at her because of her language. "If you ever try something like that on them again, I swear we will join up with them to get you back Atem."

"Ok, ok!" Atem held up his hands in a gesture of apology. "I'm sorry."

"Its not us that you have to apologize to." Diana said.

"Um guys?" Duke interrupted. "Princess Teana just got intercepted by the Queen biatch herself, Princess Leanne."

"Oh Ra." Atem groaned, quickly getting up. "Come on we'd better go and see what is going on."

* * *

Teana and her friends entered the garden and sighed in relief. '_Thank Ra, we finally made it to the gardens with out getting lost again._' Teana thought.

As if reading her thoughts Isis sighed in relief. "Thank Ra that, that lady helped us to get here, without getting lost- for what was it- the eighth time?"

"Yeah." Ryou said. "Thank Ra for her. What was her name again?"

"I think she said it was Melanie." Maita added.

"Let's go over and sit by the fountain." Teana said.

She led the way to the golden fountain. They all settled on either the benches surrounding it or on the ledge, just above the water.

Teana tuned out of her friends chatting and let her gaze sweep around the garden. It really was gorgeous, she mused. The tall peach trees casting their shadows everywhere, the lotus flowers growing and blowing in the gentle wind and generally just the peacefulness of the garden and its surroundings.

"Hey Teana?" Maita asked as she noticed the glazed look in her friends' eyes. "Oi Ana! Are you in there?"

"Ana?" Mia asked her cousin when she didn't respond to Maita's words. "Ana are you alright?"

Teana shook her head, the glazed look leaving her eyes. "Mmm?" she asked.

Marik scoffed. "Stop doing that Teana!" he said. "You scare the hell out of us when you do that."

"I'm sorry." Teana apologized. "I was just admiring the beauty of the garden. We don't have a lot of these plants- the trees and flowers back home. I especially love the lotus flower though, but the papyrus plant is alright."

"That would be because these are native here to Egypt." A new voice cut in.

Teana and her friends whirled around in surprise, well in Teana's case she almost fell into the fountain again if it wasn't for Ryou and Marik who both caught hold of one of her arms, preventing her from falling in, they helped her regain her balance. When Teana was standing steadily on her own two feet they faced the new speaker.

Standing in front of them was a girl about their age, with long blonde hair, brown eyes and she was wearing an Egyptian dress. The girl noticed that they were staring at her.

She flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "I am Princess Leanne of Argentina."

When they didn't bow to her like she expected, she rolled her eyes. "And you are?"

Teana arched her eyebrow at Leanne. She didn't like the way she was treating them, she stole a quick look at her friends and by the looks on their faces, they didn't like it either.

Teana moved to be in front of her friends. She then imitated Leanne by flicking her own hair over her shoulder. She then narrowed her eyes.

"I am Princess Teana of Syribithia." She said.

Leanne then narrowed her eyes at Teana in dislike. '_So this is the girl that __**my**__ Atem likes is it? Hmm, well we'll just see about that._'

Teana smiled and then gestured to her friends. "This is my court, or if you prefer to call them my Guardians. This is my cousin, and leader of my court and Guardians, Princess Mia."

Mia smiled and waved at her.

Leanne then transferred her glare from Teana to Mia then back again.

"This is Ryou."

Ryou then smiled and waved at her.

Leanne then transferred her glare from Mia to Ryou then back again.

"This is Isis."

Isis smiled and waved at her.

Leanne then transferred her glare from Ryou to Isis then back again.

"This is Mana."

Mana laughed, flipped her hair and waved at her.

Leanne, if possible glared harder at Mana, then glared back at Isis.

"This is Serenity."

Serenity giggled and waved.

Leanne then transferred her glare from Mana to Serenity then back again.

"This is Maita."

Maita copied what Mana did. She laughed, flipped her hair and waved at Leanne.

Leanne narrowed her eyes further if possible and transferred her glare from Serenity to Maita then back again.

"Last but not least, Isis's brother Marik."

Marik laughed and waved at her.

Leanne then transferred her glare from Maita to Marik then back to Teana again.

"So you are the eldest daughter of the Great Pharaoh's best friend." Leanne hissed.

Teana gave her a sarcastic smile. "At you service." She replied.

Her friends laughed.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "You do not act like a princess." She scoffed. "If it weren't for your clothes, then I wouldn't believe that you are who you say you are."

Teana narrowed her eyes at her and moved closer. "Just because I do not act like a stuffed up conceited brat, who is mean, selfish and petty, doesn't mean that I am not a princess!"

"Ohh!" Marik, Mana, Maita and Isis said.

"Shush you!" Leanne hissed at them.

"Don't talk to my friends like that!" Teana said flaring up in defense for her friends.

"I can talk to them however I like!" Leanne said, sticking her nose in the air.

"No you can't!" Teana insisted. "They are not people that you can boss around. They are my friends and Guardians."

"Whoo hoo!" Leanne said sarcastically. "Like I care!"

Ryou and Serenity had a hard time keeping Maita, Mia, Isis, Mana and Marik back from hurting Leanne.

"Clearly you don't." Teana shot back. "So get lost!"

"Why you little-" Leanne raised an arm to strike at Teana, but at that minute several things happened. Maita, Mana, Isis, Mia and Marik all lunged at Leanne, and Ryou and Serenity quickly moved forwards, but they were held back by Atem's friends and Atem moved in front of Teana protectively and caught Leanne's arm before she hit Teana.

"What in Ra's name do you think you were doing?" Atem growled at Leanne. He released her arm.

"I- well- she-"

Atem growled again. But before he could say anything else, his cousin beat him to it.

"You had better have a good reason for raising a hand to Princess Teana, Princess Leanne." Seto said angrily. "She is here as a guest, as her father is the Pharaoh's best friend."

"Well- she- I-" Leanne spluttered.

Mana, Isis, Mia, Maita and Marik were glaring daggers at Leanne.

"How _dare_ you try to strike my cousin!" Mia shouted, straining against Duke again to get at Leanne.

"Mia, its alright." Teana soothed. "She didn't hit me."

"But she tried." Growled Isis, also straining against her captor- Seto.

"Stupid bit-!" Mana ground out straining against Mahad glaring at him as he clamped his hand over her mouth, effectively stopping her last word before she said anything else provocative.

"Guys." Teana said addressing her friends. Not noticing Leanne roll her eyes in annoyance and Atem exchange looks with his friends.

"These guys are strong!" mouthed Tristan, holding Serenity's arm to stop her from joining the fray. The others nodded in agreement.

"How dare she!" Marik and Ryou shouted.

"Guys please-" Teana started.

Atem looked from his friends, to her friends. Each of them were straining to get at Leanne for daring to strike their princess. And by the looks of it Reana and Diana were having a lot of trouble restraining Marik and Ryou.

"Queen Amenitré will hear about this!" Mia said threateningly.

"Ohhhh, I'm so frightened." Leanne trembled sarcastically. "As if I care about some stupid foreign queen."

Teana glared hatefully at Leanne as her friends made noises of outrage and Atem and his friends traded panicked looks. Atem noticing that Teana was making fists grabbed her arms and held them tight to prevent her from doing something that she would regret.

"How dare you!" Teana said, her voice shaking from anger. "I don't care for the cracks that you make about me, but when you talk about my family and friends like that I will not allow it!" her hands began to glow blue as she began chanting.

Mana stared at her friend in shock. Never before had Teana reacted like this when someone said something about her parents. She rarely ever got angry, but when she did- boy should the people who got her angry run!

Leanne began to shriek as her hair turned blue and her skin turned green.

Atem and the others couldn't help it. At the sight of Princess Leanne of Argentina turning blue and green, they just burst out laughing.

Teana's hands went back to their normal colour and she joined in the laughing as well.

"If I hear another insult come out of your mouth that concerns my friends and family. I will make sure that you will never forget it!" she threatened.

Leanne nodded and burst into tears as she stomped away, angry and humiliated in front of her future husband. '_That Princess Teana will not take him away from me!_' She vowed to herself. '_I will never allow it. Atem is mine, and mine alone!_'

Teana sighed. '_I can't believe I lost my temper like that._' She thought. '_I have never done that before._'

"That was brilliant Ana!" Mana exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" Marik and Ryou chorused.

"Still, Aunt and Uncle will hear about this." Mia muttered. "The nerve of some people."

Teana shook her head. "Mother and Father have no need to know Mia."

Mia's jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

When he was sure that they weren't going to go after Leanne he nodded to his friends to let them go. But he never even noticed that he kept his hands on Teana's arms where he was restraining her, but only this time they were just resting there, little did he know that while he may not have noticed this, most of their friends did, and they each gave a small smile, before turning their full attention back to Teana.

"You heard me." Teana said. She then addressed everyone. "My parents do not need to know about this." She paused. "Understood?"

Everyone nodded. "But why Ana?" asked Maita. "Why don't you want them to know?"

"Because they already have enough to worry about without me adding to their troubles." Teana replied.

"Bakura then?" Serenity asked as Atem and his friend's jaws dropped. "That is why you don't want to add to their troubles?"

"How do _you_ know about Bakura?" Seto asked.

"Your Pharaoh isn't the only one to have a Millennium Item." Isis said.

"Umm," Diana cut in. "Why don't we go and talk about this in private?" she suggested.

"Good idea." Atem said. He lead Teana back over to the tree that he and his friends were sitting under earlier.

Everyone else followed and when they were all settled down comfortably in a circle with Atem and Teana sitting next to each other- not that they noticed it much though- with Seto sitting to the right of Atem, Isis next to him, Tristan next to her, Serenity next to him, Ryou sitting next to her, Diana sitting next to him, Mahad sitting next to her, Mana sitting next to him, Marik sitting next to her, Reana sitting next to him, Joey sitting next to her, Maita sitting next to him, Duke sitting next to her and lastly Mia sitting next to him and on the other side of Teana.

"My Mother has the Millennium Necklace." Teana explained. "I am to receive it on my seventeenth birthday instead of my eighteenth."

"As you know, my Father has the Millennium Puzzle, which is the symbol of the Pharaoh's rule. I am to receive it on my sixteenth birthday instead of my eighteenth." Atem said.

"The Necklace is the symbol of our Queen's rule." Maita explained.

"So it's pretty much the replica of our Puzzle then?" Joey asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Maita looked at him strangely. "It is not a replica." She said. "A replica is would be the same as the Millennium Puzzle. The-"

"Hang on a sec." Joey interrupted. "Isn't the Millennium Necklace the same as the Puzzle though?"

Now Maita was confused, and by the looks of it, so was everyone else. "I don't get what you mean." She said.

"Neither does he." Seto muttered. Diana giggled, leaned over and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Shh." She said. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean." Seto replied. "I'm telling the truth."

Diana rolled her eyes.

Atem and Teana were watching their friends in amusement.

"He has a crush on her." Atem said quietly, speaking of Joey.

"Maybe." Teana mused. "I'll bet anything that Maita has a crush on Joey."

"Do you think so?" Atem questioned skeptically.

Teana raised an eyebrow. "Mai is one of my best friends. I'm sure I'd notice if she had a crush on someone. We grew up together."

"Really?" asked Atem. "So did, Seto, Reana, Joey and I."

"Same with Maita, Isis, Marik, Mia and I." Teana said.

"Cool." Atem said. "So we each grew up with our closest friends?"

"All of my friends and I are close." Teana replied.

"So are my friends and I." Atem said. "But you know what I mean."

Teana nodded. "Yeah I did. Marik and Isis lost their mother when they were babies and they lived with their father until a few years ago and he died. He was also our advisor and one of Father's closest friends. Since then Marik and Isis have lived with my family in the palace, so we are practically brother and sisters."

"Wow." Atem said. "That would have been hard on them."

"Yeah." Teana admitted. "It was. It was hard for all of us losing someone so great, but it was harder for them."

Atem nodded. "Yeah."

Teana looked over to where Joey and Maita were still arguing and she giggled. "I wonder how long they will argue for?"

Atem shrugged and laughed. "I dunno. Maybe for a few hours?"

Teana shrugged and they both laughed along with the rest of their friends as they relaxed and watched Maita and Joey argue.

* * *

"So all of what Bakura is doing is payback for what he thinks you did to his family?" Tenuamon asked gravely.

Ankumanukanon nodded. "Yes."

"And this boy, Bakura lost everything?" Amenitré asked quietly. "His home, family, and loved ones?"

"Yes." Sierra said.

"This is what my Necklace was showing me." Amenitré murmured.

"Your Millennium Necklace showed you what was happening here?" Ankumanukanon asked. "What would make it do that?"

"Yes." Amenitré replied. "I think that both the Items are connected in some way to each other. We know that they have some sort of powers, or that wouldn't be why so many people have always tried to steal them. But this thing with Bakura, I fear that it may be bigger than anything anyone has ever tried before."

Tenuamon, Sierra and Ankumanukanon were silent in deep thought.

* * *

As Teana, Atem and their friends were laughing, talking and quietly mucking around in the gardens, they didn't know that they were being watched.

"Excellent." The figure watching them said. " Milord Bakura, will be happy to know that the prince and the foreign princess are getting along. His plan is going well."

After watching the group under the tree for a few more minutes, the figure noticed that Teana was staring at where he was and stood still, not making any noise.

He watched as one of the girls- '_I think her name was Mina or something._' He thought. '_But I do know that they are cousins._'- Mia spoke to Teana who said something and he slipped out of sight quietly to report to his master.

* * *

As the group was sitting out in the garden laughing and joking, Teana looked around at everyone. '_I remember when we first came here four days ago,_' she thought. '_When I first met Atem I thought he was cute, oh alright who am I kidding hot was hot and he still is. And then came the pranking, I don't actually remember who started it but then something changed. He got all weird, instead of being the nice, hot guy I just met he turned into… Ohh, I dunno, but he changed until now, he's back to that nice, hot guy again. Ra he's confusing!_'

Just then she saw something dark, or black move on the other side of the garden. The mysterious thing hid behind the tree unmoving.

"Teana?" Mia whispered in her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Teana whispered back. "Why?"

"Because you've suddenly gone all tense." Her cousin replied. "So tell me what's wrong."

"I just-" Teana shook her head. "I just thought I saw a dark thing run behind the tree over there." Teana motioned to the tree on the opposite side of the garden.

Mia frowned. When Teana noticed things like that, she usually wasn't wrong. '_I think I'll go and check it out._' She thought. '_As Ana's cousin and leader of her Guardians it is my duty._' She looked at her cousin. "I'll go and check it out alright?" she whispered as she got up ignoring all the questions as to where she was going. She made her way over to the tree that Teana had pointed out, but there was nothing there. Mia frowned and checked the area quickly just like her mother taught her to, when she was satisfied that nothing was wrong she made her way back over to her cousin and sat down again.

"There was nothing there." She said quietly.

"What?" asked Teana. "But I could have sworn I saw something move!"

"It could have been Beset." Mia suggested,

"No." Teana quickly shut that idea down. "It was definitely a human."

The others exchanged confused looks. "What are you talking about?" asked Ryou.

"Nothing." Teana said before Mia could answer. "I just thought I saw something."

Her friends and Atem gave her sharp looks as if they knew she was hiding something, but Atem's friends accepted her answer with no questions.

'_How does he know that I'm hiding something?_' Teana wondered. '_My friends will of course know as they have been around me for years but I've only known Atem for five days, so how in Ra's name does he know that I'm hiding something?_'

"Teana, are you alright?" asked a quiet voice in her ear.

Teana gave a small involuntary jump in surprise. Teana turned her head quickly. "Oh Atem." She said. "You gave me a fright."

Atem laughed. "Are you ok? You just suddenly went all quiet."

Teana smiled softly. "Yes. There is no need to worry. I am fine."

Atem nodded. '_Why am I so worried about her?_' he wondered.

'_Why is he worried about me?_' Teana asked herself.

"Well," said Mana. "Now that we are a big group we should be able to have a lot more fun."

"True." Said Mahad. "We could have a lot more fun."

"Well what should we do then?" asked Serenity.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes thinking before Mana jumped up excitedly.

"I know!" she said. "We could play Tag!"

"Tag?" Seto asked disdainfully. "You want us to play Tag?"

"It's a child's game." Duke added.

"It's a fun game." Mana said. She looked at her friends for support. "Please guys?" she asked when they looked at her doubtfully.

Teana sighed. It seemed like all the adrenaline from the near fight with Princess Leanne of Argentina had turned into a huge bundle of energy.

"Why not." Teana sighed. All the others looked at her strangely while Mana squealed and jumped to give Teana a huge hug.

"She has a huge amount of unspent energy." Teana explained to the others as they all watched Mana bounce around in excitement.

"No kidding." Marik said.

"She's nothing but a child." Duke scoffed.

"She is the youngest out of all of us." Maita said in Mana's defense.

"Why not play?" Mahad suggested.

Atem and his friends looked at Mahad like he was an alien.

"What?" Mahad asked. He was feeling strange with all the weird looks that they were sending him.

"Are you Mahad?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Of course I am." Mahad said.

"Are you sure?" Joey continued.

"Yes." Said Mahad, his tone suggesting that Joey was being stupid. "Of course I am."

Teana and her friends laughed.

"Are you sure?" Joey repeated. "Because the Mahad I know would protest to playing a game. Let alone a child's game like Tag."

Atem and the others nodded in agreement.

Mahad rolled his eyes. "Of course I am Mahad. I -"

"Prove it." Joey interrupted.

"What?" Mahad asked in confusion.

"Prove that you are Mahad."

"Alright then." Mahad said. "Remember on the day that the Syribithian royal family was arriving, that Atem was asleep and we went to wake him up and ran into Prince Yugi who was also going to wake Atem up? Prince Yugi then jumped on Atem's back yelling at him to wake up. Then when he turned around Reana, Joey Seto and I were laughing at him?"

Teana and her friends were laughing along with Seto, Reana and Joey while Atem blushed.

"Believe me now?" Mahad asked.

"Yep." Joey said.

Mahad shook his head.

"So tell us why we should play?" Seto growled. He did _not_ want to play a child's game.

"Do you see Mana giving up asking us to play?" Mahad asked gesturing at Mana who was now trying to pull Teana up by one hand.

"Good point." Atem said.

"Ana, hurry up," she whined. "I wanna play Tag."

Teana rolled her eyes. "Alright Mana."

"Yay!" Mana shrieked.

"Mana stop shrieking!" Marik said.

Mana stopped. "Okay!"

"Let's just get this over and done with." Seto sighed.

They all got up and began to play tag.

"Mana's up!" Ryou shouted, running away from her laughing.

Teana giggled and ran away from Mana who gave an indignant "Hey!"

The others laughed and ran away from Mana who ran after them giggling.

* * *

_The Mysterious Dark Place._

"Sir!" a man in a long black cloak knelt in front of a man sitting on a large chair in the middle of a dark room with only the firelight to light it up. The light played on the man's face as he gazed on the man kneeling in front of him.

"Yes?" he said in a voice that made the second man shiver.

"Your scout has returned with news."

"Good." The first man laughed. "Very good. Bring him in."

"Yes milord." The second man bowed and practically hightailed it out of the room to collect the man that his master had requested.

The man sitting in the chair let out a chilling laugh. '_Excellent._' He thought. '_My plan is moving along nicely. I do hope that my scout has proven useful to me._'

There was a noise that the door. It opened and a man approached his chair.

The second man knelt down in front of him much like the first man that had spoken to him.

"Milord Bakura." The second man addressed him.

"Scout." The man now known as Bakura returned. "I hear that you have news for me."

The second man gulped. "Yes milord."

"Well?" Bakura asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"There is great unrest in the Palace milord." The scout said. "The two kings and queens seem to be extremely tense and on guard at all times."

Bakura smiled cruelly. "Is that all the information you have for me Nathan?"

"N-no." the scout known as Nathan stammered.

"Good." Said Bakura. "You have shown me much potential. It would be a shame to let that potential go to waste, wouldn't it?"

"Y-yes milord." Nathan said.

"Then tell me what I want to hear." Bakura snarled.

Nathan gulped again. "One of the Princesses is causing trouble in the Palace. It seems that she is in love with the prince but he seems to like the foreign princess Teana and the Princess of Argentina doesn't appear to like that." He paused. "There was a confrontation between the two today and Atem didn't appear to like that the princess of Argentina almost hit the Syribithian princess and was extremely angry with her. It seems that the princess of Argentina wants revenge on Teana."

"Excellent." Bakura smiled. "We shall see if this princess wants to join us, then she can terrorize the foreign princess as much as she wants to. We just have to make sure that she doesn't double cross us for the Millennium Items. We need those."

"Yes milord." Nathan said, glad that his master liked the information, if he didn't like it; Nathan shivered- the thought was too unpleasant to think about.

"Nathan," Bakura added before he dismissed his servant.

"Yes milord?" Nathan asked.

"I want you to keep scouting the palace and make sure you keep an eye on the kings and queens, not to mention their heirs. I want to know what my enemies actions are."

"Yes milord." Nathan bowed.

"You may leave." Bakura dismissed him.

Nathan bowed once again before disappearing out of the door.

'_Well,_' Bakura thought. '_It might be time to see how far Atem will go for his crush._'

* * *

_The Palace._

Amenitré sighed and looked out of the window smiling as she saw Teana, Atem, Isis and Seto run past laughing, to get away from Maita, Joey, Mana and Mahad.

'_At least Teana is still having her fun._' She thought. '_There will soon be a time when all this will be like a distant memory and she will be fighting for her future._'

Tenuamon broke her out of her thought when he put his arms around her waist and smiling as he saw his daughter run past laughing and having fun. "It looks like they are finally getting along, doesn't it?" he asked.

Sierra and Ankumanukanon came to see what the discussion was about. "Its about time that they did." Sierra laughed. "It was all those pranks."

"The pranks were what made it fun for them though." Ankumanukanon stated.

"I agree." Amenitré added. "It made it fun for us as well."

The four parents laughed, thinking about the pranks that their children and their friends had pulled on each other.

"I am glad that they are getting on so well though." Sierra said. "It will make the years to come easier."

Amenitré nodded. "It will." She said. "For when the dark days come, they will remember these days and that will drive them to fight for their future."

"Hopefully their future together." Sierra said. "They would make a wonderful couple."

The two women laughed as their husbands shook their heads.

"We shall make sure that their guardians know of the full situation." Tenuamon said. "Only, that way can they fully protect our heirs."

"No you can't!" Amenitré gasped. "That would take away their childhood! They will always be looking over their shoulders wondering when the next attack would be!"

"I know love," Tenuamon said. "But that is the only way to prepare them for what may come."

"I know." Amenitré said. "But this is too soon! They are only children for Ra's sake!"

"I know." Tenuamon soothed. "But at the moment we have to make sure that they are prepared."

Ankumanukanon nodded. "Tenuamon is right. We do not know if Bakura is planning against the royal family, me or Atem at the moment, but it is mostly guaranteed that we may come after Atem, Teana or both, as they are the heirs to our kingdoms."

"Yes." Said Sierra. "I do not like it anymore than you do Amenitré, but I do believe it may be the only way for us to help keep our children safe."

Amenitré sighed. "This is so depressing." She said.

"Yes." Sierra agreed.

"Then let us stop this dismal talk." Amenitré said.

"Let's talk about Atem and Teana's marriage." Sierra said.

"Future marriage." Reminded Amenitré.

"How do you know if they will even be getting married?" Tenuamon asked shaking his head.

"Have you seen how they look at each other?" questioned his wife.

Ankumanukanon and Tenuamon both shook their heads.

"They both like each other." Sierra said. "Even if they do not realise it just yet. I am sure that they will soon."

Amenitré and Sierra then got into their discussion while Tenuamon and Ankumanukanon sighed.

'_Women!_' they thought.

* * *

Teana shrieked as she ran away from Atem. All their other friends were out and were cheering for their friends.

"Come on Teana!" called out Mana, Isis, Serenity, Mia, Maita, Ryou and Marik.

"You can do it Atem!" called out Reana, Duke, Seto, Tristan, Diana, Joey and Mahad.

They mock glared at each other then burst out laughing.

Ten minutes later Atem had won the game. Teana flopped down on the grass next to her cousin.

"No fair." She complained.

"Yes it was." Atem said.

"Yeah!" Joey said. "He is the Prince of Games."

Teana arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Prince of Games?"

"Yep." Atem said proudly.

"Who gave you that name?" asked Mana.

"He did." Seto said.

Mana laughed. "He named himself the Prince of Games?"

The others burst out laughing as Atem blushed again.

Five minutes later they were all sprawled out on the grass laughing over nothing.

"What should we do now?" Duke asked.

"I dunno." The others chorused.

"How about we go to the town?" suggested Tristan.

"The town?" Teana asked.  
"Yeah." Atem said. "You know the place where you rode through when you first arrived."

Teana poked her tongue out at him. He returned the move.

"Stop it children." Mia said rolling her eyes. "So what is this about the town?"

"Is it safe to go though?" asked Ryou.

Mia looked at her cousin's pleading eyes.

"Please?" Teana asked. "Can we go Mia? I wanna see what the town looks like."

Mia looked from her cousin to the other guardians. Mana, Maita, Marik nodded yes and Ryou, Serenity shook their heads no. Mia was half torn; she wanted to go yet she didn't so she looked to Isis for her answer.

After about a minute of hesitation, Isis nodded her head yes. It was five to two, or if Mia wanted to say no, it would be four to three.

Mia sighed. "Alright Ana." She said as Teana hugged her happily. "But as soon as something happens or goes wrong we come back straight here alright?"

"Yes!" Teana said happily.

"When will we go?" Mia asked.

"After lunch." Atem replied. "Oh that reminds me, lunch should be soon. We had better head back inside, before the lunch gong rings.

The others nodded and headed back inside for lunch.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, what they didn't know was that Bakura's scout/ spy was watching them again. Nathan smirked happily. '_Milord will be happy._' He thought. '_His plan will play out sooner than he anticipated._'

And with that thought he left to go and report back to Bakura.

* * *

Teana and the others had just finished cleaning themselves up when the lunch gong rang. They all ran out to meet in the main corridor.

"We have exactly five minutes before lunch is served." Atem said. "So we had better get down to the dining room."

Teana nodded in agreement, and with that they all ran down to the dining room, reaching it out of breath with the door guards exchanged amused looks.

"Late again my prince?" asked the first guard.

"We will be if you don't open the doors Daniel." Atem replied.

The guard known as Daniel smirked and nodded for the doors to be opened and Atem and the others rushed inside and seated themselves just minutes before the servants and the chef bought out their lunch.

"Just in time Atem." Said Sierra.

"I told you I would be on time Mother." Atem replied.

Sierra nodded. "Yes you did,"

Everyone was quiet as they served themselves out some food and started eating.

When lunch was nearly over Amenitré looked at her eldest daughter. "Did you have fun this morning dear?"

Teana laughed. "Yes I did. It was quite eventful."

The others laughed. '_That was true._' They thought.

"What do you plan on doing after lunch?" Tenuamon asked, taking a mouthful of his wine.

Teana exchanged fleeting looks at her friends, which went un-noticed by her parents.

"Oh nothing much." She replied. "Probably just sitting around talking and laughing in the gardens again."

Then to get the attention off of her she looked at Malannia. "What did you do this morning Malannia?" she asked, as her sister went to tell them about her morning Teana went deep into thought, thinking about what the town would be like and what they would do there.

'_Thank Ra, lunch is almost over._' She thought. '_Then the real fun can begin._'

* * *

_The Mysterious Dark Place._

Nathan was once again kneeling in front of his master Bakura.

"You are back extremely soon Nathan." Bakura said. "I do hope that his is important and useful."

"It is milord." Nathan said. "I found out what the prince and the foreign princess were planning to do this afternoon."

Bakura smirked. "Did you really?"

"Yes milord."

"Then tell me what it is boy." Bakura said impatiently.

"They are planning to go into town." Nathan said in a rush.

"What?" asked Bakura. "Slow down boy. Tell me again slowly."

"They are planning to go into town." Nathan said again.

"Are they really?" Bakura asked as Nathan nodded. "Very well. You know what to do."

Nathan smirked and nodded.

"Nathan." Bakura said before he could leave the room. "As they enter the town, remember to give me the signal."

Nathan smirked again and went to gather the men.

* * *

_The Palace._

Teana and the other walked as calmly out of the dining room as they could.

"We will go from the gardens." Said Atem. "Go and get changed into something more simple."

Teana and the others nodded and went to their rooms. Ten minutes later the met again in the gardens. Atem pulled Teana over to a large tree and went into the shadow of it.

"Everyone pair up." Atem said. "Teana and I will go together-"

"Isis and I will pair up." Seto said before Isis could say anything.

"Mana and I will pair up." Mahad said.

"So will Serenity and I." Tristan said quickly as Duke glared at him because he said that Serenity was his partner first.

"Maita and I will pair up as well." Joey said.

"Marik and I will pair up." Reana said.

"As will Ryou and I." Said Diana.

"Well that leaves Mia and I to pair up." Duke said.

"Alright everyone." Atem said. "Stick to your partners and stay close to the shadows. Follow me." Atem took Teana's hand and led her over to a wall that was completely covered in shadow.

Seto took Isis's hand and the others took their partners hand to lead them as well.

Nathan followed them silently in the background making sure to stay as far away from them as possible but to still be close enough to hear what they are saying. '_Which is difficult indeed._' He thought.

Fifteen minutes later they were near to the town and they stopped, without them noticing Nathan had tracked them from the palace to the town. He quickly snuck away to give Bakura the signal.

"Ok." Said Atem. "We need to know each others town names. The people her know ours already but they don't know yours and neither do we."

"We don't know yours either." Maita pointed out.

"Alright then." Atem said. "Well we'll tell you ours and you tell us yours."

"Ok then," Teana replied.

"My name is Yami." Said Atem.

"My name is Jounouchi." Said Joey. "Or Jou for short."

"I am Honda." Said Tristan.

"Seth." Said Seto shortly.

"Mahad." said Mahad.

Mana raised an eyebrow. "Ok then."

"My name's Denne." Said Diana.

"Mine's René." Said Reana.

"I'm still Duke." Said Duke.

"Ok then." Atem said. "You now know ours. What are yours?"

"I'm Tea." said Teana. "Or Ana, which I actually do prefer as it is my nickname."

"My name is Mai." Said Maita.

" My name is Shizuka." Serenity said. "Or Serena, which I actually prefer."

"My name is Ishizu." Said Isis.

"Mine's Mana." Said Mana.

"And you thought mine was unusual." Muttered Mahad.

"I am still Ryou." Ryou said. "Or I am known in Syribithia is Bakura, but as the circumstances are what they are, I will go by Ryou."

"I am Miho." Mia said.

"And I am still Marik." Said Marik.

"Ok good." Atem said. "Well let's go and have some fun then!"

"Yes!" cheered the others.

For about forty- five minutes Teana and her friends wondered around with Atem and his friends showing them the town and some of the jewelry stands that Reana and Diana both said were the best. They also bought things every now and then.

In the middle of the town square they came across a few girls dancing with a fairly large audience watching them, clapping and laughing to the beat of the music.

"They look about our age don't they?" Maita asked.

"Yep." Replied Mana. "But they are good dancers."

"Almost as good as Ana." Mia said.

"Miho," Teana hissed. "Not so loud."

"You dance?" asked Atem in surprise.

"Yes." Teana said embarrassed. "Well not very often."

"She may not dance very often." Ryou said, "but when she does, she is good."

"Hush all of you." Teana said blushing.

Just then the dancers stopped and turned to face their audience. "Will anyone like to join us for our next dance?"

There was silence fro a few minutes. "She will!" Mana said, pushing Teana towards the dancers.

"Mana!" hissed Teana. "No!"

"Yes." Said Mana. She pushed Teana towards them again and Teana was pushed out in front of the audience and the dancers.

Teana shot Mana a death glare. '_When I get away from here, she is so dead!_' Teana thought.

"You will dance with us?" the first girl asked again.

"Yes." Teana said hesitantly.

"Are you new around here?" asked a second girl.

"Well yes." Teana replied nervously.

Atem and everyone else came to the front of the crowd. "She is my friend visiting from a neighboring kingdom with her other friends and I hear she is a magnificent dancer herself." Atem smirked at her. She also shot a death glare at her other friends.

"What is your name?" asked the third girl, and she and two others, along with the first and second girls crowded around her.

"My name is Ana." Teana replied nervously.  
The first girl nodded. "Such a pretty name." She said. "My name is Loretta."

"My name is Lucia." Said the second girl.

"Mine's Sammie." Said the third girl.

"Marina." Said the fourth girl.

"My name is Nafré." Said the fifth girl.

"Nice to meet you." Teana said.

"You too." Chorused the other girls.

"Now if you are nervous, don't be." Said Lucia.

"Yeah." Said Marina. "Just follow and copy what we do."

"Don't worry if you stuff it up." Said Sammie. "The music will just keep playing."

"And don't forget to smile and have fun." Loretta added.

Teana gulped, it seemed like a lot to remember for just one carefree dance.

Nafré smiled at Teana as if sensing her nervousness. "Don't worry about the dancing or what they say." She said. "Just listen to the music and move to it."

Teana nodded. That was a lot easier and made more sense to her.

The music started again and Teana remembered the dancing that she did at home and moved with the music.

Atem stared transfixed to the sight of Teana dancing. She was a natural! '_I've never seen anyone dance like the way she is dancing._' He thought.

"She's dancing like she used to back home." Mia explained to the others who were voicing what Atem thought.

"She never really dances anymore." Marik said. "But I remember that when she did it all the time when we were younger she loved it and was extremely good at it."

Isis nodded in agreement. "Its like she gave it up when she started to grow up, and actually be a princess."

Her other friends nodded in agreement, however Atem and his friends were confused,

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"Well, as we said, when she was younger, Teana used to dance all the time because she loved it and thought it was fun. Then when she started to grow up and receive her princess duties, its like she's given it all up." Serenity explained.

"Oh." Said Seto. "Well she should take it back up again. She is really good at it."

"Wow." Said Joey. "Seth giving complements? Someone fetch a scribe! It has never been done before and most likely never be done again!"

Seto whacked Joey upside the head. "Shut up you!" he said. "There is no need for melodramatics."

Atem and the others were laughing so hard they didn't notice that the music had stopped and the clapping for the audience. In fact they didn't realise that Teana had finished dancing until she had run up to Mana.

"Mana you are so dead!" she said.

Mana shrieked and ran away down the road with Teana following.

They left their friends stunned for a few minutes before they burst out laughing at decided to follow them.

Mana and Teana ran down a nearby narrow street. "Come on Ana." Mana pleaded. "It was for your own good. You are a wonderful dancer but you hadn't danced in years! You used to really enjoy it!"

Teana paused for a minute. Mana was right! She used to love dancing.

She then continued to run at Mana and tickled her. Mana shrieked in laughter.

Mana laughter for a few more minutes then quickly stopped and when she noticed Teana going to speak she quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh." She whispered. "Do you sense that?"

Teana stopped trying to talk and Mana took her hand away from her mouth. Teana closed her eyes to focus her energy. Mana had taught everyone how to sense peoples energy. Unfortunately it mostly worked when there were really bad people around.

"Yes." She whispered. "That energy is so strong."

"And evil." Mana added. "We need to find the others now!"

Teana agreed and they quickly ran the opposite way to the energy they were sensing.

"Find her!" a voice called out. Mana and Teana shivered, that voice was so dark and filled with malicious intent that they had never heard before. "We need her!"

"Ana." Mana whispered urgently. "They must be after you. Quickly run out of here and find the others, then bring Mia here."

"No Mana." Teana said. "I refuse to leave you here by yourself."

"Do it Ana." Mana said. "They are after you. You need to get as far away from here as possible and find the others."

"No!" Teana refused. 'I will not leave you here alone!"

"Teana listen to me!" Mana hissed. "You are the future Queen of Syribithia and my best friend. That is why you must leave. If something happens to you I would blame myself horribly. Plus I am one of your Guardians and I would be going against my sacred duty if I didn't do this. Please go."

"Mana." Teana said gently. "It is not your decision what I do. You will not be responsible for me."

"Yes I am. Please Teana." Mana pleaded with tears in her eyes. "You must go. I cannot bear to see you harmed. Please just go!"

While they were arguing the voices and footsteps were getting closer.

"Sir!" said a voice. "I heard something down here!"

The footsteps came closer to where they were and Teana and Mana quickly and as quietly as they could ran further towards the end of the narrow street.

"Please Ana." Mana said. "Please do this. For me, and whatever happens do _not_ look or come back. Go now!"

Teana agreed at last and with tears in her eyes she hugged Mana. She then ran the rest of the way down the street as quickly and as quietly as she could. Before she left the street she looked over her shoulder for one last glimpse of her brave friend. Mana made the shooing motion with her hands and Teana gave a quiet sob and ran out of the street as fast as she could.

She ran blindly until she ran into someone. "Sorry." She gasped.

"It's alright." Said a familiar voice. "Are you ok?"

At the sound of the voice Teana looked up. "Isis!"

Isis gasped at the tears on her friends face. "Teana! Oh Ra what happened? Where's Mana?"

Teana sobbed into her hands and Isis wrapped her in a hug. '_Oh Ra. What on earth happened?_'

"Ana." Isis said urgently. "I know that you are upset right now but I need to know what happened."

"We ran away from you guys laughing. I was after Mana because of the dancing thing and we ran down a nearby narrow street. I finally caught her and started to tickle her when she stopped me. That's when we felt it."

"Felt what?" Isis asked, her fear increasing. She needed to find Mana and the others and get Teana out of here as quickly as possible.

"Felt an incredibly strong energy source. It is full of evil and malicious intent. Mana pulled me the opposite way of the way that they were coming and she said that they were after me. She tried to send me away but I wouldn't leave. That's when we heard them. She was right! They were after me! Finally after Mana convincing me to leave I did, and left her there alone with the evil men!" Teana cried again.

"Shh." Isis comforted her. "There, there." She then helped Teana to her feet. "Now Ana. You need to hide. I am going to find Mana and you will wait here until we get back."

"But Isis-" Teana started she was quickly cut off though.

"No Teana. If Mana was right and it sounds like she was, then you are in a lot of danger. You will stay here until- TEANA LOOK OUT!" Isis screamed.

Teana turned around. She heard two screams, one was Isis's and the other must have been her own, then all she saw was black.

**Hey guys,**

**Man I finally finished that chapter, thank goodness. Here is your new update. Oh yeah! There's a bit of action in this chapter, especially between Teana and Queen biatch Leanne of Argentina. Lol. Sorry for leaving it at an abrupt ending, but I needed somewhere to end it because it was getting to long and this is a good way for suspense to build. Lol. Ok, again I added some randoms to this chapter and I'm not sure if they are gonna make a re-appearance yet, some of them most likely will. Oh yeah the fifth girls name- Nafré, means Goodness in ancient Egyptian. Thanks again to those who reviewed my last chapter and those new reviewers who just recently started reading my story. Oh yeah, also thanks to those who read my now deleted authors note and sent me some ideas for this chapter. Thanks to****Thegirlwithgreeneyes, and im sorry if I didn't quite fulfill you request I did try, seriously it was just that I had almost half finished this chapter and it was kinda hard to add in but I will try on chapter five though, thanks to anyone else who sent me a message with their ideas in it. I would love to hear what you guys would like in the next chapter and what you think might happen. This chapter was another 26 pages long ******** the full 26 this time. Lol, oh yeah sorry if you think that this is a new chapter but I found spelling mistakes in here and wanted to fix them up.**

**Thanks again,**

**Blonde Goddess.**


	7. Chapter 5: The First Battle Begins

_**Chapter 5: The First Battle Begins.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did… Well let's just say you would know it. I only own the plot and a few random characters.**

_Thought is in italics._

_Mind talk is in bold italics._

Yelling is in CAPITALS.

_Ancient Egypt, In A Mysterious Dark Place._

Mana groaned quietly as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes a fraction them quickly closed them again blinking quickly a few times so that her vision was clear. She then heard two people talking from the next room. Mana tried to lift her arms but found that they were chained to the wall behind her.

'_SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!_' she shouted in her mind. '_This is so not good. Oh Ra, I hope Teana is alright._' She then listened closely to their conversation

"My lord." Said a young boy's voice. "What will you do with them?"

'_Them?_' Mana panicked. '_Who is them? I swear on all that is good that if Teana is caught there will be hell to pay!_'

"Patience dear boy." Said a second voice. This voice sent chills up Mana's spine. It was the evil presence from the street! "You will find out soon enough." The man suddenly chuckled, sending more chills up Mana's spine. "Tell me Nathan, how are our 'guests' doing?"

'_Nathan._' Thought Mana. '_That must be one of the men who helped to bring me… us here._' She paused in her thoughts. '_Guests? We- who ever the others are- are not guests! We are prisoners!_'

Mana was bought out of her thoughts by a low groan.

"What happened?" asked a voice faintly.

"Are you ok?" Mana asked in concern.

"I am fine but- Ana? Ana where are you?" the now familiar voice panicked.

'_That voice! It is Isis! But Ana? On Ra no, please don't let Ana be caught._'

"Isis?" Mana croaked. "Is that you? It's Mana."

"Mana?" Isis croaked back. "Is it really you?"

"Yes." Mana laughed weakly. "But tell me how you came to be here, and what were you saying about Teana?"

Isis lowered her head in shame. "I was walking down an abandoned road when I felt someone run into me. We were both knocked down. The person apologized and I realised it was Teana and she was crying. I asked her why she was crying and she told me about everything that happened down in the street. I said that I was going to help you and that she should hide incase someone came looking for her, then all three of us will find the others and get out of here as soon as possible but she was arguing with me and then I saw people in black cloaks come up behind her and I sensed their evil presences. That's when I screamed at her to look out. She turned around, screamed and was knocked out. I screamed as well in anger and for help, and then they knocked me out and that's all I know." Isis sniffled. "I don't even know where she is."

"I'm right here." A new voice groaned.

"Teana?" asked Mana and Isis frantically.

"Yep." Teana croaked. "What happened to you Mana?"

"Well." Mana said. "After you left, they came into view and the evil presence that we felt ordered them to find you, and make sure that you are captured. I put up a fight, I got one or two of them really good!" she said excitedly before remembering where she was. "And then I was knocked out from behind and that's all I know."

There was clapping coming from the door to the room where they were chained up. "Very good," said the voice of the man whom Teana and Mana know as the 'Evil One'.

"Yes, Mana, you did put up a good fight. That is until we knocked you out."

"How do you know my name?" Mana spat at the 'Evil One.'

"What the hell do you want with us?" Isis yelled.

"You will know in due time." The 'Evil One' said laughing his evil laugh.

"You are a sick person!" Teana said hatefully glaring at the mysterious man. "Answer her question and tell us what the hell you want with us!"

In a flash the second man that we know as Nathan crossed the room to the wall Teana was chained to and slapped her forcefully across the face.

Teana's head flung sideways due to the force of the slap and she gasped in pain.

Mana and Isis both yelled profanities at him and strained against their chains. "Let her go you bas-"

"Mana!" Isis said. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"But Isis," Mana said. "He dared to hit her!"

"I know." Isis said, "But do you also happened to notice that we are chained up to a wall as well?" she finished somewhat sarcastically.

Mana stopped spouting profanities for a minute. "Oh yeah." She said.

Despite the serious situation that they were in Isis rolled her eyes.

Bakura also known as the 'Evil One' scoffed at the three. '_You'd never think that these…these children were the key to making two of the most powerful kingdoms ever to fall and crumble into the dust.'_ He thought. He then looked at Nathan and Teana; his scout was glaring at the foreign princess and she was glaring right back defiantly. He laughed his cold laugh and making chills run up the girls' spines. "Now, now children." He said tauntingly at Teana and Nathan. "Play nicely."

Teana then transferred her glare from Nathan to Bakura and intensified it. "Why should I?"

Nathan went to hit Teana again for her defiance when Bakura caught his arm. "No." he murmured in reply to the scout's confused look. "I will deal with her."

"Yes milord." Nathan said.

"I do however want you to go and keep an eye on the rest of the brats for me." Bakura commanded.

"Yes milord." Nathan said bowing and went to make his way out of the huge room slowly as Bakura returned his attention to his captives. He walked towards Teana and stopped in front of her and forcing her to look at his face. She fought against him but to no avail. Instead she again glared defiantly at him.

"My, my," Bakura murmured. "You are a feisty one aren't you?"

Teana just glared at him.

"Oh and Nathan," Bakura called out to him just before he stepped out of the room. Nathan stopped and turned to look back at his lord.

"Yes sir?" Nathan enquired.

Bakura looked at Teana as he smirked, his eyes never leaving Teana's. "Do give my condolences to their Majesties."

Teana's eyes widened. "You-"

"Uh-uh." Bakura said. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you _princess_."

"Why not?!" Teana said defiantly. She would _not_ show that she was scared to her enemy.

"Have you forgotten that you and two of your friends are chained up to a wall?" Bakura asked dryly.

Teana glared at him again.

"Oh how I love your defiant spirit." Bakura laughed his evil laugh echoing around the room making all three girls shiver involuntary. "But what I love even more," he leaned closer to Teana, "Is breaking defiant spirits."

He ran his hand over her cheek and felt Teana shudder he grinned.

As Teana shuddered from his caress Mana and Isis pulled their chains until they were taunt.

"Get away from her you-" Mana yelled profanities again at the 'Evil One'

Isis, instead of hitting Mana for her language was also cursing at him. "You Ra damned-" she yelled at him. "How dare you touch her!"

Bakura pulled back and glared at them both. "Oh I dare _child_." He said scathingly. "Just don't forget whose in charge here."

Mana snorted.

"Shut it you!" Bakura stormed at her.

"Whatever." Mana muttered.

"What was that?" Bakura asked madly.

"Hmmm?" Mana asked cheekily. "Sorry what was that? I must have dosed off for a second."

Bakura slowly advanced on Mana and Isis and Teana watched fearfully.

Bakura slapped Mana across the face. "Foolish girl." He snarled.

Mana glared at him along with Teana and Isis.

"Leave her alone." Teana said.

"I beg your pardon?" Bakura asked turning to face her.

"I said leave her alone." Teana replied.

"And pray tell, why would I do that?" Bakura asked.

"Because I said so." Teana said.

Isis and Mana let small smiles cross their faces for a few seconds before they returned to the sullen look that they had acquired in the presence of the 'Evil One'.

Bakura seethed. '_That little brat!_' he thought. '_How dare she order me around!_' outwards he smirked. He stalked closer to Teana smiling viciously. "You should show some respect to your elders child." She said.

Teana smirked. "Of course _old one_." She replied as he scowled. "I just generally show more respect to people who don't capture and harm my friends and I."

Bakura growled. '_I've had enough of this insolence._' Bakura walked back to the middle of the room glanced at the girls and grinned maliciously. "I have to go now, but don't worry children, I'm not finished with you yet." He paused to let his words sink in.

Teana, Isis and Mana cringed.

"I'll see you soon." And with that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Teana sighed and lowered her head. Isis and Mana waited until they saw and heard the 'prison' door slam with a bang.

"Ana?" they asked anxiously. "Are you alright?"

Teana slowly lifted up her head and the two girls saw tears glisten in their friend's eyes. "I don't know." She replied quietly. "I'm scared Isis. I don't know what to do. I don't know what that evil man wants with me and I have no idea if the others even know if we're gone!"

At that Mana and Isis had tears in their own eyes. "I never even thought of that." Mana muttered. She turned to Isis. "Isis, they will notice that we are missing won't they?"

Isis shook her head in despair. "I don't know Mana." She said. "I really don't have a clue, I really hope so."

* * *

_The Streets of Egypt. (Earlier)_

Atem and the others were looking for Mana and Teana. Everyone had gone off in their pairs except for Atem, Seto, Mahad and Isis. Isis had run off down a street calling for them while Seto and Mahad paired up with Atem and they walked off another way. About ten minutes later everyone heard two screams, their head snapped up.

"Teana and Isis!" Maita, Mia, Marik, Ryou and Serenity muttered.

'_Oh no!_' Mia thought. '_If anything happens to them I will never forgive myself._'

"Teana." Atem muttered.

Everyone, no matter where they were took off in the direction of the screams.

'_Please, please let them be alright._' Mia prayed.

Everyone met up in the spot.

"TEANA? ISIS? MANA?" they all called.

Maita and Ryou ran down the street and went into a small narrow street. "MANA!?" they shouted. "Mana! Are you alright?"

They all called and called for them but they never heard an answer; when they got no reply they all regrouped.

"W-where a-are t-they?" Serenity asked shakily.

Atem closed his eyes and clenched his hands. '_Teana, where are you?'_

"If we knew that don't you think we would already be on our way to them right now?" Mia snapped. Serenity looked at her in shock.

"Mia," Ryou said. "There's no need to snap."

"No need to snap?" Mia asked disbelievingly, causing everyone to look at them in shock at their fighting. "My cousin and two of my best friends are missing and it's all my fault!" she shouted breaking down.

Serenity and Maita immediately went to comfort Mia.

"Shut up!" Marik snarled. "You aren't the only person whose lost someone! If you remember Isis has disappeared too!"

Maita bit her lip. '_They've never fought like this before._' She thought. '_In fact the only times they've fought is if something has happened to either Teana or Isis or both of them._'

"Well she was my family and my princess and I let her down!" Mia said.

"Isis is my only family I have left!" Marik replied. "So how do you think I feel?"

Serenity looked from Mia to Marik while they fought. '_Wow,_' she thought. '_I hope we can find Mana, Teana and Isis soon. They never used to fight, and if they are it's always over something to do with family missing or something extremely serious._' She scoffed to herself. '_Well of course this is serious. Teana, the crown princess of Syribithia is missing! I would hate to tell her parents. Poor Mia._'

Ryou shook his head while Atem and his friends stayed quiet. Ryou went to stand in between them to stop them fighting. "Ok you guys stop it!" he shouted.

Mia and Marik immediately stopped shouting at each other. When Ryou shouts, then he's usually very annoyed or peeved off and its better for everyone that whoever it is that is annoying him stops or else.

Ryou glared at them. "Now is not the time for this!" he exclaimed. "Isis, Mana and Teana are counting on us to help them and you guys are falling apart! We need to stick together people! How else will we find them if we are splitting up huh? How will we find them and get them home?"

Mia and Marik looked at the floor ashamed. "Sorry." They muttered.

Ryou gave a bitter smile. "From now on we stick together alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh god." Mia cried.

"What?" asked everyone.

"What's Aunt and Uncle going to say?" Mia exclaimed. "I've let them all down. It's my job to make sure this doesn't happen, we go away from the Palace for a fun afternoon and what happens? She gets taken. Some cousin and head Guardian I am." She scoffed.

"It's not your fault Mia." Serenity tried to console her.

"How is it not my fault?" Mia scoffed. "I'm _supposed_ to be the head Guardian and I lost the princess who just happens to be my cousin and two fellow Guardians in the space of a few hours. How is it not my fault?"

"…." Serenity couldn't think of a single objective so she just remained silent.

"Exactly." Mia said, a few minutes later she sighed. "Well we had better get back to the palace and tell Aunt and Uncle the bad news."

Maita, Mia, Marik, Ryou and Serenity all shuddered at the thought.

Atem and his friends nodded and they started walking in silence.

When they came in sight of the palace Mia cringed and wept silent tears.

'_I can't believe this. How could I let this happen? I'm so sorry Teana, Aunt Amenitré and Uncle Tenuamon I let you all down. It's all my fault._'

* * *

_The Palace, sitting room._

Amenitré sighed and looked out of the window, enjoying the view of the bustling city. "Where did they say they were going again?" she asked anxiously.

"They didn't exactly." Tenuamon replied.

"Well we looked in the garden but they don't seem to be there." Sierra added.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad has happened?" Amenitré asked.

The other three adults in the room hesitated because they didn't know what to say.

The four adults sat in silence, and all the while Amenitré had a gut feeling that something terribly wrong had happened.

* * *

_In A Mysterious Dark Place._

'_I wonder what mother and father are doing right now._' Teana thought glumly. '_Do they even know what has happened?_'

"What's wrong Ana?" Mana asked concerned. "You are being awfully quiet and frowning a lot."

"Yes." Isis confirmed. "Are you sure your alright Teana?"

"I'm just wondering if the others know if we are missing yet and if they do, would mother and father know."

The other two girls fell quiet at Teana's thoughts.

"Good point." They murmured.

"Well," Teana said. "Let's hope they do. If not then we will try to find a way out of here ourselves."

"Ok." Replied the other two.

"Shh." Mana suddenly hissed quietly. "The 'Evil One' is coming back."

'_Oh great._' Teana thought. '_Guys, I really hope you come soon._'

* * *

_The Palace._

Mia and the others slowly made their way to the sitting room where Atem and Teana's parents were.

'_What's Aunt gonna say?_' Mia freaked. '_I can't believe that I let this happen. I am so totally dead._'

Ryou glanced at Mia knowing that she would be freaking out and took note of her clenched fists. He gave a bitter smile. '_We are all so dead._' He thought glumly. '_Poor Mia she's freaking out more than the rest of us put together._'

Atem was walking slowly behind everyone else with his fists clenched together angrily. '_I can't believe that I let her be taken!_' he thought. '_It was my duty as the Prince of Egypt and as eldest son to make sure that nothing should happen to my guests. Least of all the daughter of Father's best friend. I am gonna be in so much trouble._'

Mahad looked back at his prince and friend knowing that he had feelings for the foreign princess, as did Seto; no mater how much they tried to deny it. He himself had some feelings for Mana though he would never admit it aloud. Especially now and in front of his friends.

"We are here." Reana said glumly from the front of the group.

"Already?" asked everyone shocked.

"Yep."

"Bugger." Mia whispered, as the doors opened for them. '_Here comes the end._'

* * *

_The Palace, sitting room._

Amenitré absentmindedly ran her fingers over her Millennium Necklace when suddenly she gave a cry and held her head in her hands.

Tenuamon ran to his wife as Ankumanukanon and Sierra followed worriedly.

"Is she alright?" Sierra asked quietly as Tenuamon took his wife in his arms hugging her.

"I don't know." Whispered Ankumanukanon.

"What did you see?" Tenuamon asked Amenitré softly.

Amenitré whimpered as the images in her head flashed quickly and painfully in her mind.

As suddenly as they started, the images stopped and Amenitré sighed and leaned back against her husband. '_Oh Ra, how much I hate it when the visions are so painful._' She thought.

"What did you see my dear?" Tenuamon asked again softly.

Amenitré bolted up. "Teana? Where is Teana?"

"She's out with her friends." Sierra answered.

"No!" Amenitré cried. "She's in terrible danger. We must find them!"

"Don't fret so much." Tenuamon said. "She is with Mia and the others."

"Atem won't let anything happen to her without a fight Amenitré." Ankumanukanon said comfortingly.

"Yes." Sierra agreed with her husband. "As much as he denies it Atem has feeling for Teana."

"He's not the only one." Ankumanukanon muttered. "Seto as been eying Isis as Mahad has Mana."

"Maita likes Joey." Tenuamon supplied. "And I'm quite sure that Teana likes Atem too."

"You still don't understand!" Amenitré fretted. "Teana is in grave danger! We must find her!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the sitting room door.

"Who is it?" Sierra called.

"Prince Atem and the others wish to speak with you." A guard replied.

Amenitré narrowed her eyes. '_He didn't mention Teana. Why do I get the feeling that she isn't with them? If not then where is she?_'

"Let them in." Ankumanukanon replied.

The doors opened and all the young teens were gathered in the room and the door was shut.

At the sight of her aunt and uncle, Mia's eyes begin to water with shame and tears.

After getting up with the help of her husband and Ankumanukanon, Amenitré looked for her daughter, not seeing her she began to panic and looked frantically for her niece. Upon seeing Mia and her watery eyes she ran towards her.

"Mia," she gasped out, falling to her knees in front of her niece. "Where is she? Where is Teana?"

Mia bit her lip. "I'm so sorry Aunt!" she cried throwing herself into her aunt's arms.

Tenuamon came forward to be with his wife and niece. "What's wrong Mia?" he asked softly while everyone else looked on sadly.

"I'm so sorry!!" Mia sobbed.

"Sorry for what?" Amenitré hugged the girl back tightly.

"I couldn't protect her!"

Amenitré gasped. "Couldn't protect her?"

"Yes!" Mia sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"She's gone?" Amenitré asked in disbelief as Tenuamon helped her up and over to the lounge chair where Sierra grabbed her hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"Where are Mana and Isis?" Tenuamon asked with a growing sense of despair in his stomach.

"They were taken as well." Marik choked out.

Tenuamon realised that Marik was going through the same thing as he and his wife were going through and held out his arms to Marik, who ran into them like a young boy in distress.

"There, there." Tenuamon soothed the crying boy, fighting back his own tears. "It will all be alright."

"No it won't!" Marik cried. "She's gone! Isis is gone!"

Tenuamon finally cried as he continued to try and comfort Marik who was like a son to him.

Ankumanukanon and Sierra, and everyone else in the room watched in shock as the Syribithian royal family fell apart.

Atem, Seto and Mahad clenched their fists tightly. '_No matter what,_' they thought in unison about the girl they liked. '_I will find you._'

* * *

'_Excellent._' Thought Nathan as he spied on the two families. '_This is exactly how Lord Bakura wanted his plan to go. Now all I have to do is watch and wait._'

* * *

_In A Mysterious Dark Place._

"Join me!" a furious Bakura shouted.

"I will never join you!" the three equally furious voices of Teana, Mana and Isis shouted back.

"Fine!" Bakura shouted. "Then you shall suffer the consequences!" he then strode angrily to the door and pulled it open. "Nickolas!"

A tall burly man soon knelt in front of Bakura. "Yes milord?" he asked in a deep voice. "How can I be of service to you?"

Mana, Isis and Teana watched this with a growing sense of dread.

"I want you to teach these insolent girls a lesson in obeying orders." Bakura smirked darkly watching as Nickolas's smirked.

"As you wish milord." He said.

"Good." Bakura said. He then looked over at the three girls who were watching in fear. "Soon you three shall learn not to disobey me." he then turned and stormed out of the room with the door closing with a bang.

"Well, well, well," Nickolas smirked walking over to Teana. "What do we have here? A fallen Princess. Oh what fun this will be."

"My name is Teana!" Teana snarled.

Nickolas arched an eyebrow. "I see what milord means. You are feisty."

Mana and Isis growled. "Leave her alone!"

Nickolas' smirked grew wider as he looked over Mana and Isis. "And what do we have here?" he stalked over in front of them. "A priestess in training." He laughed as he looked over Isis. "And a magician in training." He snorted in amusement as he looked over Mana. "You are obviously-" he jerked his head towards Teana with a laugh "_her_ Guardians. Some Guardians you are. You allowed her to be captured."

"If you must know." Teana said cuttingly. "They were protecting me, you people clearly didn't play fair."

Nickolas laughed outright. "Playing fair? Since when have '_baddies_' played fair?"

Teana scowled. "I hate you people."

"And we hate you too." Nickolas laughed. "Now how about you three stop prolonging your inevitable punishment?" and with that he walked up to Mana and raised his fist.

'_Sugar Honey Iced Tea!!!_' Mana mentally yelled. '_Guys please, please, please hurry up!_'

* * *

_The Palace, sitting room,_

In a corner of the sitting room sat Mia watching as her aunt and uncle tried to comfort their youngest daughter while trying to keep their own despair at bay. She glanced over at Atem who was standing in front of his own parents.

"I'm sorry Father." Atem said as his father stared down at him.

Sierra bit her lip as she looked from her husband to her eldest son.

Ankumanukanon could see the guilt at not being able to protect Teana in Atem's eyes.

"It's alright son." He whispered. "It's not your fault."

"But it is!" Atem burst out quietly. "I'm _supposed_ to be the Prince of Egypt and protect our guests and I couldn't even protect your best friend's daughter!"

Sierra grabbed her son in a comforting hug. "It will all be alright in due time." She whispered as her husband joined the hug.

Marik watched Mia as she watched Atem and his parents before he walked up beside her.

"Can I sit down here?" he asked gesturing to the empty seat beside her.

Mia shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm sorry at snapping at you back in the street." Marik apologized.

"Me too." Mia said. "I'm just so worried about Teana, Isis and Mana. I just feel so responsible for them." Mia explained. "And if something happens to them I feel like it's my fault. But the thing is this time it is my fault because I let them run away from the group."

Marik gave a bitter smile. "Yeah its kinda the same thing for me, except that I only feel responsible for Isis and Teana because Isis is my sister and Teana's like my sister so yeah I feel responsible for her too."

Mia gave a small smile. "So we agree that we feel responsible for them getting captured?"

"Yeah." Marik gave a small smile back. "We agree."

"Thank Ra." Ryou smiled from in front of them, making them look up at him. "We were starting to think that maybe you guys were having another argument."

"This time a small one!" Maita threw in.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Shush you guys."

Mia gave a small laugh while Marik smiled.

"Whew." Ryou said. "I was beginning to think you guys weren't gonna laugh or smile again until we get them back."

"We will get them back." Mia claimed. "Whatever it takes, we'll get them back."

"Yeah!" chorused Maita, Marik, Ryou and Serenity.

"Mia, Mia!" called a small hysterical voice behind them.

Mia looked up and them stood up. "Yes Malannia?" she asked.

"Is it true?" Malannia asked her older cousin.

Mia closed her eyes while her friends grimaced. "It what true?" she asked knowing exactly what her cousin was asking about.

"That Ana's gone?" Malannia threw her arms around Mia's stomach and looking up at her with wide eyes, brimming with tears.

Mia swallowed and looked at her aunt and uncle who were watching them. Amenitré gave a small nod.

"Yes." Mia whispered. "Ana's gone Annie."

"NO!" wailed Malannia. "Ana can't be gone!"

Mia wiped her eyes and kneeled down in front of the young princess. "I'm sorry Malannia."

Malannia buried her face in her hands and sobbed as Mia hugged her. "Let it out Annie, let it out."

When Malannia fell asleep Amenitré called in Rebecca. "Rebecca please see to it that Malannia gets to her room and keep a watch over her please."

"Yes milady." Rebecca said.

She took Malannia from Mia and took her to her room.

"Again Your Majesties," Mia said. "I'm very sorry about not being able to protect Teana."

"Mia," said Amenitré. "There is no need for formalities."

"I feel like I should be formal Aunt." Mia said. "Until I get Teana back I believe that I should talk to you formally."

Amenitré nodded. "I don't like it that you should think that, but if you believe that you should, then I will not stop you."

"Thank you Aunt." Mia said. "If you don't mind, I think I shall retire now." Mia said formally.

Amenitré sighed and nodded. "Very well." She turned to her daughter's friends. "Why don't you all retire for the night?" she asked. "You've all had a long day."

Marik, Serenity, Ryou and Maita nodded. "Yes Your Majesty." They replied.

"Goodnight." Marik, Maita, Serenity, Mia and Ryou said to everyone.

"Goodnight." Everyone replied as they left the room.

Atem turned to his parents. "I think we will do so too." He said turning to his friends. When they nodded in agreement, Atem turned back to his parents who also nodded.

"Very well." Said Ankumanukanon. "We shall see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Atem nodded. "Alright. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." Ankumanukanon, Sierra, Amenitré and Tenuamon replied.

Atem and the others left.

Tenuamon looked at Amenitré. "You knew something had happened don't you?"

Amenitré glared at him. "What do you think I was panicking for?" she asked.

Tenuamon held up his hands. "Ok, ok, sorry."

Amenitré shook her head. "Don't worry." She said. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not." Sierra said sitting next to the Syribithian queen. "It's Bakura's fault."

"But if I had been watching her-"

"Amenitré," Sierra interrupted her. "Please, listen to yourself. _If_ you had been watching her, who's to say you weren't taken instead? _If_ you had been watching her, who's to say they would have stayed in the palace walls? _If_ you had been-"

"Sierra," Ankumanukanon interrupted. "I think that Amenitré has the point."

"Yes." Tenuamon agreed. "I know I have." He muttered under his breath.

Amenitré sighed. "Maybe." She said. "I think I shall retire myself now." She said. "Goodnight Sierra, Ankumanukanon." She paused. "Tenuamon I'll see you later."

Tenuamon nodded. "I'll be up soon dear." He promised.

"Alright." Amenitré nodded.

"Goodnight Amenitré." Ankumanukanon and Sierra said.

"Goodnight." Amenitré replied before she left the room.

"She still believes that it is her fault." Tenuamon sighed.

"I know." Replied Ankumanukanon.

"I think it will stay that way until we get them back." Sierra added. "I also will retire so I bid you both a goodnight."

Tenuamon and Ankumanukanon nodded. "Alright." They said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sierra replied before she also left the room.

When the two men were alone Ankumanukanon put his hand on his best friends shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry." He said. "We will do all that we can to get them all back."

"I know you will." Tenuamon replied. "But it doesn't stop the feeling of failure- to- protect- your- child go away."

Ankumanukanon gave a bitter smile. "I know old friend, but remember we are here for the both of you."

Tenuamon gave a small smile and a nod. "I know." He replied. "I think that it is time for me to retire also."

Ankumanukanon nodded. "Same. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Tenuamon returned as the two men walked out of the room.

Just before they parted ways to go into their rooms Tenuamon stopped.

"Oh and Ankumanukanon." He said.

"Yes?" Ankumanukanon enquired when he turned to face his best friend.

"Thank you for your support."

Ankumanukanon smiled. "Anytime old friend." He replied.

Tenuamon smiled before he turned to go into his room.

'_At least I hope we will get them back._' Ankumanukanon thought before also going into his bedroom.

* * *

_Earlier, when Mia and her friends had left the sitting room._

"Mia!" a voice behind them shouted. When they turned around Mia saw Atem and his friends running up behind them.

"Yes?" Mia asked.

"We will get them back." Atem said.

"I know." Mia said in a monotone. "I've been told this many times."

Atem shook his head. "No. I mean _we_ will get them back."

"WHAT?" everyone excluding Atem asked in shock.

"Us?" Maita asked. "What could we do?"

"Please." Atem said. "I think that on some level that we _all_ feel like _we_ are the ones that should bring them back as they were with us when they were taken."

Mia bit her lip. "True," she said. "But Their Majesties will never let us out of the palace now."

"They didn't before either." Seto said dryly.

Mia and Atem glared at him while Diana and Reana hit him.

"Ow." Seto said.

"Not helping!" Diana glared.

"Ok, ok!" Seto said holding up his hands.

Atem waved his hands to get everyone's attention. "So are we agreed that we will save them?" he asked.

"I'm in." Mahad and Seto said immediately while the others raised their eyebrows at their quick votes.

"What?" Mahad asked.

"Nothing." Diana, Maita, Serenity, Reana and Mia chorused laughing, causing the boys to look at them in confusion.

Maita rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She said, while under her breath she muttered, "Boys."

Joey looked at her suspiciously. "I coulda just sworn that you said something Maita." He said.

Maita looked shocked for a second then her face went blank. "Then you must have been hearing things." She replied.

"That wouldn't be unusual for Joey." Seto said.

"Shut up." Joey glared at him.

"Why should I?" Seto glared right back.

"Stop it!" Atem said. "So are we agreed or not?"

"Yeah." Everyone said. "We're agreed."

"Good." Said Atem. "We meet in the gardens before breakfast."

"Before breakfast? Joey and Tristan complained. "Why not after?"

Atem rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "After breakfast we meet in the gardens, by the fountain."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok."

"Goodnight everyone." Atem said before continuing to walk to his bedroom

"Goodnight everyone." All the others chorused before walking on, continuing to their own rooms as well.

'_Teana,_' Atem thought. '_I promise you that I will find you and bring you back here with me._' he thought. There was a pause. '_Did I just think that?_' he asked himself in shock before he shrugged. '_Oh well._'

He walked into his room, got changed and hopped into his bed.

'_I swear Teana. I will find you._'

* * *

"Hmm." A voice murmured quietly. "The young prince is determined to get the foreign princess back, as is two of his subordinates to get back the two of the princess's girls." He paused. "Interesting, very interesting. I had better report back to milord."

And with that the mysterious person left the palace and hurried off into the night.

* * *

_In A Mysterious Dark Place._

"Ana?" a hoarse voice asked. "Ana are you alright?"

"Mmm." A second hoarse voice mumbled.

"I feel like I've been run over by a few dozen carriages." A third hoarse voice chimed in.

"Same." Said the first and second hoarse voices.

"I think we all got the same beating don't you?" the third hoarse voice asked.

"What do you think Mana?" asked the first hoarse voice.

"I don't know Isis!" the third voice, that is now known as Mana's replied. "Why do you think I asked?"

"Shh, you two." The second voice said.

"Sorry Teana." Mana and Isis said.

"Man, I've got such a headache." Teana muttered.

"Yeah." Isis and Mana agreed.

"How long do you reckon we've been here for?" Mana suddenly asked.

"I dunno." Teana replied. "A day or two I suppose."

"Do you think that I could contact Mahad using the magician's special technique I learned before we came here?" Mana asked.

"I have no idea." Isis said.

At the same time Teana replied. "I dunno."

For no reason at all the three girls began to laugh.

"Why are we laughing?" Isis asked when they had finished.

"We must be delusional." Mana replied, causing them to all burst out laughing again.

Just then the prison door opened again and a person came into the room.

"So you are all awake now are you?" the person asked.

"What do you want Bakura?' Teana snarled.

"Still as insolent as ever." Bakura smirked. "Maybe some more punishment needs to be done."

"You can beat us as much as you want Bakura." Isis said.

"Yeah." Mana agreed. "But that doesn't mean we will tell you anything or join you!"

Bakura scowled. '_We'll see girls._' He thought. '_We'll see._'

"What do you want with us anyway?" Teana asked.

"Mmm." Mana agreed. "You still haven't told us yet."

"Well _children_," Bakura started, smirking as he saw them glare at him. "It's a little thing called _revenge_."

"Well _old one_," Teana replied scathingly, not flinching as Bakura scowled darkly at her. "Newsflash, we haven't done anything to you so why do you have us for your revenge?"

Bakura chuckled as the three girls flinched at the dark sound.

"By taking three things-" the three girls bristled at being called 'things' and not people. Bakura rolled his eyes. "By taking three _people_ who are close and mean a lot to the royal family, will bring them here to get you back, and that my dear girls is when I shall get my revenge."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are mental." Teana commented, shaking her head. "Because I am _not_ close to Atem."

"Me neither." Mana and Isis backed her up.

Bakura rolled his eyes again. "And you three are supposed to be smart?" he asked scathingly.

Teana narrowed her eyes at him. "What's your point Bakura?"

"You three may not all be close to the royal family directly but you two-" he directed his gaze over at Isis and Mana. "Are close to the Guardians."

"How do you get that?" Mana asked blankly. "If you mean pranking and making fun of them close, then I guess we are."

If they could Teana and Isis would have hit themselves in the head at Mana's response.

'_Ok then._' Bakura thought slowly as he arched an eyebrow at Mana. '_This one's not too bright._'

As if she knew what he was thinking, which in actual fact was quite possible Mana glared at Bakura. "I'm _not_ dumb or stupid."

Teana and Isis looked at them in confusion. '_Ok then_.' They thought in unison.

Bakura scoffed. "I never said you were."

"You may not have." Mana shot back. "But you were thinking it."

At this revelation Teana and Isis looked at each other in understanding.

"Mana may be many things Bakura." Isis spoke up. "But she isn't dumb or stupid. She is just childish." She added with a small laugh and smile.

Teana and Mana both allowed small smiles and laughs as well.

Shaking his head Bakura had one thought. '_Girls._'

Quickly remembering where she was Teana stopped laughing and she realized that Isis and Mana did as well.

"Getting back on topic now." Bakura declared.

"Which was?" Mana asked as Teana and Isis groaned.

"My revenge." Said Bakura deadpanned.

"Right, right." Mana said. "I remember now! You were going on about how we were close to Atem and his Guardians when we're not."

"Right." Bakura nodded his head. "But you are close to them."

"No we're not!" the three girls argued back.

"Yes you are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Milord?" a new voice enquired.

Bakura broke off from his childish fight with the three girls to look back at the door.

"Nathan." He said as the young boy bowed. "I trust you have some news for me?"

"Yes milord." Nathan said as he stood up. "Firstly I would like to say that the Syribithian royal family is absolutely devastated at the loss of the crown princess-" he sent a nasty smirk in Teana's direction as she cringed and lowered her head as her two friends looked worriedly over at her. "And that Prince Atem is determined to bring _her_-" he nodded his head towards Teana. "And two of his friends and Guardians, mainly being Seto and Mahad are determined to bring _them_-" this time he nodded his head in the direction of Isis and Mana, "back."

Teana was in shock. '_Atem's determined to come and bring me back? What on earth? How? When?_' she shook her head. '_Please, I bet he's not doing it for me, he's probably only doing it because I'm the daughter of his father's best friend and he feels bad about me being captured. And it could possibly be that because we were partners going into the village and he feels bad about me being captured… nah, I bet its because I'm the daughter of his father's best friend._'

Meanwhile Isis and Mana are thinking something along the same lines.

'_Seto's determined to come for me and bring me back? What in the name of Ra? When? How?_' Isis too shook her head. '_I bet he's not doing it for me, I bet he's doing it because we were paired off for the village and he was my partner and feels bad about me being captured. Well that and I'm a guest in this country so I bet that's why he's coming for me._'

'_Mahad's determined to bring me back? When? How? What the?_' Mana also shook her head. '_I'm betting that he's not doing it for me. He's most likely doing it because I'm a guest in this country and he feels bad about being my partner in the village when I was taken. Typical boys and their egos._'

Teana, Isis and Mana sighed before snapping back to reality and listening back in on the conversation between the two bad guys.

"Excellent." Laughed Bakura. "My plan is going exceedingly well. Nathan, keep an eye on the prince and his friends. I want to know when they are coming."

"Yes milord." Nathan said as he bowed and left the room heading back to the palace to keep a watch over Atem.

"And you still say that you aren't close to them?" Bakura scoffed.

"We're not!" Teana insisted.

"Let's not do this again." Bakura said. "Get it into your thick heads you pathetic little girls! Atem is coming for the princess; Seto is coming for the priestess in training and Mahad is coming for the magician in training and they are doing it because they like you!"

Mana snorted. "Whatever you reckon."

"Oh I don't reckon." Bakura said. "I know."

Teana raised an eyebrow. "Ok then."

Bakura gritted his teeth. '_These girls are so annoying!_' he thought.

"I have been watching how you have been interacting with each other." He said. "That is how I knew I had to capture the three of you to get to them."

"Stalker much?" Isis asked dryly as Mana gave a small grin before her face went blank again.

Bakura gritted his teeth again and clenched his fists. He had to get out of here now before he killed them. He turned around and stalked to the door. "Nickolas!" he called as the three girls behind him cringed.

Nickolas was quickly found and he knelt in front of his 'lord'. "Yes milord?" he asked.

"These girls are peeving me off something chronic." He said to his subordinate. "Teach them a lesson for me please?"

"Of course milord." Nickolas said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello girlies." He said, smiling a horrible smile. "We meet again."

"Unfortunately." Teana, Mana and Isis grumbled.

'_Hurry up guys!_' they thought in unison.

* * *

_Three days later, The Palace Gardens._

"So everything's ready?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Joey replied.

"When can we leave?" Marik asked.

"We will leave tonight." Duke replied. "Under the cover of darkness."

"Riiiight." Serenity, Ryou, Mia, Maita and Marik said, drawing out the word.

'_He doesn't talk much._' They thought. '_But when he does, does he always talk like that?_'

"You all know the plan then?" Atem asked, just to make sure.

"YES!" shouted everyone else.

"Good." Atem smirked, his crimson eyes glinting with anticipation. "Then tonight we bring back Princess Teana, Isis and Mana!"

'_I just hope everything goes to plan though._' He thought. '_For all we know there could be a spy around here, watching our every move and waiting to report to Bakura._'

Little did he know how right he was.

* * *

"Well, well, well." Murmured Nathan as he watched the group of children in the gardens. "They are planning on rescuing their friends tonight are they? I'd best go and report to milord."

And with that he darted off out of the palace walls and into the busy village to Bakura's hideout.

* * *

_In A Mysterious Dark Place, later on, near dark._

"Milord?" a voice called out in the dark room, which was only illuminated by a single fireplace in front of Bakura's 'throne'. "Lord Bakura?"

"What do you want?" a voice answered from the darkness.

"I have the important information you requested milord."

"Very well Nathan." Sighed Bakura, leaning forward in his 'throne'. "What is it?"

Nathan bowed in front of him, and Bakura gestured impatiently for him to arise.

"Prince Atem and the others, plan to 'rescue' the princess and the other two later tonight."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "He does, does he?"

"Y-yes milord." Nathan answered unsurely.

"Very well then." Bakura answered. "I shall make sure that he gets the proper reception party then."

"Of course milord." Nathan said.

"And I shall leave you in charge or this reception group Nathan." Bakura said, watching as his subordinate's eyes went wide. "You have impressed me with your skills as a scout and now you are rewarded. I will coach you from now til they arrive."

"Of course milord." Nathan said, bowing his head. "But what of Atem and the others? Won't we need another scout to watch them?"

"I will have it taken care of Nathan." Bakura said. "But for now, your training begins."

* * *

_With Teana, Mana and Isis._

"Did you hear that?" Mana rasped out of her dry throat.

"Yeah!" Isis muttered. "They are coming to get us tonight."

"Ana?" Mana asked concerned as her friend barely moved. "Hey Ana, are you alright?"

"Teana?" Isis murmured softly. "Teana!"

Teana moaned softly and moved her head so that they could see her face. It was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes. It seemed like she had taken the brunt of the attack this time.

Isis and Mana exchanged worried looks. If the brutal beatings were kept up they weren't sure how much more Teana could handle, hell they weren't sure how much more any of them could handle.

'_Hold on Ana!_' Mana thought.

'_Ra,_' Isis thought. '_Guys, where ever you are, please hurry._'

"Hey Isis?" Mana asked after a few seconds of quietness.

"Yes Mana?"

"Do you think that I should try to contact Mahad using the magician's special technique I learned before we came here?"

"Oh Ra," Isis breathed. "I completely forgot about that technique!"

"Me too." Mana answered.

"Same here." Said a faint voice.

"Teana?" both Mana's and Isis's head whipped around to face her so quickly, she was afraid that they would get whiplash.

"Mmm." Teana murmured.

"Thank Ra." Isis said

"Thank Goodness." Mana said at the same time.

"Mana," Teana said softly. "Please try the technique. We need to get away from here as quickly as possible. They won't kill us but I'm pretty sure that Bakura is so mental as to leave us within an inch of death to get his revenge on Atem and his family."

"Yeah." Agreed Isis. "Please Mana, try to use the technique."

"Ok." Replied Mana determinedly. "Here we go."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, as she remembered the lesson in which she learnt this technique. '_Alright._' She thought. '_I really need to focus. Our very lives depend on it. There is no room for failure._' She quickly went into a meditative state and she focused on Mahad's aura.

'_**Mahad,**_' she spoke in her mind. '_**Mahad, can you hear me?**_'

"Damn." She muttered. "I can't reach him. I need to rest for a bit before I try again."

"Then rest Mana." Teana rasped out. "Hopefully we can wait longer."

* * *

_Later that night, the palace gardens._

"Are you guys ready?" whispered Tristan.

"No duh." Answered Maita. "What do you think?"

"It was just a question!" Tristan flared quietly.

"Shut it both of you!" Mia, Marik, Seto, Atem and Mahad whispered harshly.

Maita and Tristan immediately shut up. "Ok, ok. Sorry." They muttered.

"Ok," Atem said. "Stick together and let's go _quietly_." And with that he started to walk off to the wall that they had left from earlier that day.

The others followed quietly.

'_Ana, Isis and Mana._' Maita, Mia, Ryou, Marik and Serenity thought. '_Here we come._'

'_Teana, Mana and Isis._' Atem, Mahad and Seto thought. '_We are coming for you._'

And with that they quickly and silently slipped out of the palace again and back into the dark village.

* * *

_In A Mysterious Dark Place._

"Mana?" Teana said softly, as her throat was still dry and sore. "Do you think that you are able to try your magician's special technique again?"

"I think so." Mana said.

"Alright then." Isis said briskly. "If or when you can contact Mahad tell then where we are."

"But we don't know where we are."

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea!!" cursed Isis as Teana raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that we are on the outskirts of the village." She rasped. "In an old abandoned house."

"What makes you think that Ana?" Mana asked curiously.

"Take a look at this room Mana." Teana said. "A really close look."

"You're right!" gasped Isis.

"Awesome!" cheered Mana quietly. "Now I can tell him where we are."

"When you get through to him." Isis reminded her.

"Right, right." Mana said hastily. "I'm gonna try again now."

She quickly went into a meditative state and she focused on Mahad's aura.

'_**Mahad,**_' she spoke in her mind. '_**Mahad, can you hear me?**_'

* * *

_With Atem and the others, in the village._

"So how are we gonna do this?" Maita asked. "We don't even know where they are."

"She's right." Diana muttered. "We really have no idea of where they are."

Mahad suddenly felt another presence enter his mind.

'_**Mahad,**_' it said, sounding a hell of a lot like Mana. '_**Mahad, can you hear me?**_'

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea." He cursed softly stopping.

Atem looked back at him sharply. "Mahad what is it?" he asked.

"Some one just spoke to me in my mind." He said, knowing that he probably sounded extremely crazy right now.

"Are ya sure man?" asked Joey skeptically, scratching the side of his head.

"Yes I'm sure." Snapped Mahad. "I'm not crazy Joey."

"I never said ya were." Joey replied.

"Whatever." Mahad muttered.

"Speaking in the mind, speaking in the mind," Maita repeated, making everyone look at her in confusion. "Where do I know that from somewhere?" she paused. Then it hit her. "That's Mana's new technique. I remember it now! It's the magician's special technique! Remember she was telling us about it before we left Syribithia."

"Oh yeah." Said Teana's friends, as comprehension dawned on their faces.

"So that's how she's doing it." Mahad muttered as Reana, Diana, Atem and Seto nodded knowingly.

"What?" Joey, Tristan and Duke asked confused.

"Never mind." Mahad muttered. "I need to speak with her before the connection begins to fade so please be quiet."

"Whatever." Joey muttered.

Then Mahad slipped into his meditative state and he then focused on Mana's aura.

'_**Mana,**_' he replied in his mind. '_**I hear you. Are you hurt?**_' at the last question concern slipped into his mind question.

* * *

_With Teana, Isis and Mana._

After a few minutes Mana said quietly. "Nope. I still can't reach him. I mean I felt his aura and it felt close, like he was in the village, but he didn't reply."

Teana and Isis gave a small sad smile. "Well at least we know that they are hopefully still looking for us."

"Yeah." Mana said glumly. "But how long will it be until they find us?"

"Good question." Teana sighed softly.

Suddenly, without warning Mana went rigid in her chains.

"Mana?" asked Teana anxiously. "Mana, what's wrong?"

"I think Mahad may be responding, before their connection begins to fade." Isis said slowly.

"Oh." Replied Teana. "Alright then."

Meanwhile, Mana was still rigid, focusing intently on the incoming message from Mahad.

'_**Mana,**_' his voice replied in her mind. '_**I hear you. Are you hurt?**_' she could hear concern in his mind voice slip into the last question.

'_**Thank goodness I finally reached you.**_' She replied exhaustedly in her mind. '_**But we'll have to make this conversation quick, I dunno how much longer til the … 'Evil One' comes back again and how much longer I can hold on for.**_'

* * *

_With Mahad and the others._

Mahad impatiently waited for Mana to reply, trying to ignore the questions that Teana's friends were almost shouting into his ears.

"Are they alright?" Maita asked.

"How's Isis?" Marik asked. "I swear if the son of a-"

"Marik!" Serenity admonished him. "Mind your language."

"Touched her I'll kill him!" Marik continued, ignoring Serenity.

"Is Mana ok?" Ryou asked.

"Is Teana alright?" Mia asked fearfully. "If anything happened to her I'll never forgive myself."

'_Me neither._' Atem thought. '_Please be alright Teana._' He listened intently for any news, trying to make sure that they others wouldn't know how he felt.

Seto was practically doing the same thing as his cousin, but quickly composed himself, while on the inside he was madly quivering for any news on Isis.

"Shut up." Growled Mahad. "I'm about to get a reply."

Everyone quickly shut up and Mahad got his reply.

'_**Thank goodness I finally reached you.**_' She replied sounding exhausted in his mind. '_**But we'll have to make this conversation quick, I dunno how much longer til the … 'Evil One'' **_Mahad raised an eyebrow at that and it earned strange looks from the others. '_**Comes back again and how much longer I can hold on for.**_'

Mahad growled. '_What did he do to her? How much longer she can hold on for?_' he opened his eyes wide frantically as he relayed her message to the others.

'_**What did that … guy do to you Mana?**_' he practically growled. '_**Are the other girls ok? Atem and Seto are practically frantic, but are trying hard not to show it. Mia's loosing her mind, as is Marik.**_' He paused for a minute. '_**Where are you girls? What do you mean you dunno how much longer you can hold on for?**_'

* * *

_With Mana and the other two._

She awaited Mahad's reply impatiently as Teana and Isis watched their friend knowing not to bug her when she was trying to do this and using up a lot of her energy, even though they frantically wanted to know the info about their friends… and crushes.

After what seemed forever to Mana, she finally got a reply.

'_**What did that … guy do to you Mana?**_' his voice practically growled in her mind. '_**Are the other girls ok? Atem and Seto are practically frantic, but are trying hard not to show it. Mia's loosing her mind, as is Marik.**_' His voice paused for a minute. '_**Where are you girls? What do you mean you dunno how much longer you can hold on for?**_'

Mana sighed as she relayed the message quickly to her friends.

'_**Nothing Mahad.**_' She replied wincing, as she knew it was a lie, and she hoped he couldn't feel her wince mentally or he would know that she was lying. '_**Yeah we are ok.**_' She added unconvincingly. '_**Haha, I thought that Atem and Seto liked them. Tell Mia and Marik that we are sorry for worrying them ok?**_' She paused for a minute. '_**I dunno exactly where we are, Teana believes that we are on the outskirts of the village because it is silent here and extremely dark so I agree with her that we are somewhere along the outskirts of the village, maybe in Bakura's hideout? I dunno, anyways be careful Bakura's planning a 'welcoming' committee for you guys. Please hurry, my energy is running really low.**_'

* * *

_With Mahad and the others._

Mahad waited impatiently for a new message from Mana to come. '_Come on._' He thought. '_What's taking so long?_'

Atem looked at his friend's face and knew that he was anxiously awaiting a new message from Mana. '_I wonder what's taking so long?_' he thought. '_Ra, I hope nothing has happened to them. Because if Teana's hurt I'll make sure that the … I can't even think of a word to describe him. Well I'll make sure that he knows the meaning of pain._'

'_Come, on._' Seto thought impatiently. '_For Ra's sake, what is taking so long to get a reply? Isis better be alright or I'm gonna make sure that Bakura or whoever's responsible for this is gonna pay… and dearly._'

Suddenly Mahad went rigid again.

'_Thank Ra,_' thought Atem and Seto in unison. '_He got a reply._'

'_**Nothing Mahad.**_' Mana's voice replied. He felt her wince mentally and knew instantly that she was lying. He growled. '_**Yeah we are ok.**_' She added. He snorted, '_Well that was unconvincing._' He thought. '_Especially now that I know she is lying._' '_**Haha, I thought that Atem and Seto liked them. Tell Mia and Marik that we are sorry for worrying them ok?**_' her voice paused for a minute. '_**I dunno exactly where we are, Teana believes that we are on the outskirts of the village because it is silent here and extremely dark so I agree with her that we are somewhere along the outskirts of the village, maybe in Bakura's hideout? I dunno, anyways be careful Bakura's planning a 'welcoming' committee for you guys. Please hurry, my energy is running really low.**_'

Mahad sighed in relief.

"Atem." He said out loud. "Teana thinks that the are somewhere along the outskirts of the village."

"Bakura's home." Atem murmured. "Alright tell her we know where they are and we are on our way."

Mahad nodded. "Ok."

He once again entered his meditative state and began to reply. '_**Mana, Atem knows where you are now. He believes you to be in Bakura's home so be careful please. I dunno what he has done to you three but we are on our way now, so hold on. Don't worry about us, just worry about yourselves.**_'

* * *

_With Mana and the two others._

"Oh no." Mana breathed. "I'm running out of energy really fast!"

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" Isis swore.

"Don't worry, as long as you can hold on to get a reply and maybe send a short message back we should be ok." Teana said, trying to calm down her two friends.

"Sorry Ana." Mana and Isis said.

"Don't worry about it." Teana replied. "We are all worried so as long as we try to stay calm we should be alright."

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

"Incoming message." Mana murmured.

"Good." Breathed the other two.

'_**Mana, Atem knows where you are now. He believes you to be in Bakura's home so be careful please. I dunno what he has done to you three but we are on our way now, so hold on. Don't worry about us, just worry about yourselves.**_' His voice said.

"Oh thank Ra." Mana sighed in relief.

"What?"

"Atem knows where we are now. He believes that we are in Bakura's home and they want us to be careful. They are on their way now."

The other two sighed in relief as well. "Thank Ra."

Mana wasn't listening to her friends as she was starting to panic. '_Sugar Honey Iced Tea, I think I might be able to send one last message to Mahad before I run out of energy, but I'd better hurry._'

'_**Mahad.**_' Mana paused, as she couldn't think of what to say next. She heard footsteps making there way towards their prison and all three girls exchanged nervous glances.

Mana thought quickly and re-entered her meditative state. '_**Hurry.**_' She said in a panicked voice as her aura began to weaken as her energy left her. '_**…… Please hurry.**_' She sent out a last desperate message before her connection with Mahad completely faded away.

"Damn that was close." She muttered as the footsteps stopped right outside their prison and a minute later the door was flung open.

"Come along girlies." Said a rough voice that the girls didn't recognise. "Your people are coming for you and we want to surprise them." He laughed, a sound which made Teana, Mana and Isis cringe.

The unknown man gestured to two other men that were waiting just outside the door. "We take them to Lord Bakura." He said unlocking Teana's chains and grabbing her roughly.

The other two men did the same and they took the girls away.

* * *

_With Mahad and the others, running to the outskirts of the village._

Mahad was worried; he didn't hear a reply from Mana as quickly as he expected to. He closed his eyes and re-entered his meditative state. He focused on finding her aura and was shocked to see it depleting so rapidly. '_Sugar Honey Iced Tea._' He thought. '_What if I don't get a reply from her before we lose our connection? What if-_'

"Mahad?" asked Maita hesitantly, her voice breaking into his thoughts. "Have you heard anything back from Mana?"

"No." he said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Oh." Maita said softly. A few minutes later she sighed, and to her surprise she felt an arm drape across her shoulders, holding her in a somewhat comforting half hug. She quickly turned her face to look at the person and to her surprise it was Joey!

'_Does this mean that he likes me?_' she thought, as her heart started to beat rapidly. '_Or is this just a comforting gesture?_' she suddenly thought, frowning, as her rapidly beating heart began to slow down. '_Dammit! I dunno!_'

Joey looked at Maita and he wondered why she frowned. '_Am I being too bold holding her like this?_' he wondered. '_Doesn't she like it?_'

He suddenly made to pull away and she rested her head on his shoulder, making him stop in surprise. He looked down at her and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. '_So does this mean that she likes me?_' he suddenly thought. '_Wait, where did that thought come from?_' this time he frowned but hid it so Maita wouldn't notice and think that she did something wrong.

Mahad watched the two in untold sadness and he wished it were he and Mana… '_Hang on a sec,_' he thought suddenly. '_Where the hell did that come from???_'

He stiffened suddenly as Mana's last message came through to him. '_**Mahad.**_' Her voice paused, like she couldn't think of what to say next. After a few minutes another thought came through to him. '_**Hurry.**_' She said panicked. Mahad could suddenly feel her aura begin to weaken as her energy let her. '_**…… Please hurry.**_' He could hear the desperation in her thought before their connection completely faded away.

'_**Mana!**_' he yelled in his mind, reaching out for her aura, but not being able to find it. '_**Mana! Are you alright? Can you hear me?? Mana!**_' he suddenly felt a burst of panic run through him as he thought about what could have happened to her to make their connection fade so abruptly.

"Damnit!!" he cursed out loud.

"What??" asked everyone, noticing the change in him.

"I lost my connection with Mana." He muttered.

"WHAT???" everyone shouted.

"Her aura faded away after her last message."

"Which was-?" asked Joey.

Reana and Maita bopped him on the head as the words left his mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked holding his head.

"Nothing." Maita and Reana rolled their eyes.

"You _lost_ the connection?" Atem asked

"I got one last desperate message asking us to hurry before her aura faded away completely and I lost the connection." Mahad said, sounding depressed. "I'm really sorry Atem." He said.

"Its ok Mahad." Atem said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "All we can do now is hurry and get to them before the a-hole can do anything else to them."

Mahad and the others nodded and without a word they all hurried off, running through the streets with haste.

'_Hold on girls,_' thought Atem, Seto and Mahad in unison. '_We're coming, just hold on._'

* * *

_The outskirts of the village._

Ten minutes later, thirteen young teens arrived on the outskirts of the village out of breath and puffed.

"Finally." Gasped Ryou. "My lungs feel like they're gonna explode."

"Same." Agreed the others.

"Holy…" Mia and Marik looked up at the old and foreboding large building in front of them.

"Is this the place?" Mia whispered.

"Yeah." Atem muttered. "Ok are you guys ready to go in?"

Looking at the others, who nodded he continued.

"So we go in, follow the plan, find the girls, make the a-hole who took them and hurt them pay and get out, then we go home. Got it?"

The others nodded again.

"Good." Atem said. "Alright, get in your teams and let's go. Everyone be careful."

After one more nod the thirteen teens went into the huge, dark and foreboding building.

* * *

_With Teana, Isis and Mana._

Teana's head snapped up. "Did you hear that?" she whispered through cracked lips.

"Yeah." Isis muttered.

"It sounded like whispers and light footsteps." Mana said.

"Yeah." Teana said.

Five minutes later the door opened and five heads popped through the door.

"Is anyone in here?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Mia?" Teana whispered hoarsely.

"Ana?" Mia whispered back. She flicked on the torch that she held.

From the light of the torch which illuminated the room Teana, Isis and Mana could see that the five heads belonged to Mia, Marik, Atem, Seto and Mahad.

The five teens gasped at the sight before them. Teana, Mana and Isis were chained to the wall and were looking like they were beat up.

Atem, Seto, Mia, Mahad and Marik rushed to the three teens and got them down off the walls they were chained to.

Seto and Marik held Isis between them, one of their arms wrapped around her waist and both of her arms were around their necks.

Mahad and after she and Atem exchanged looks, Mia went to Mana and held her between them like Marik and Seto were holding Isis.

Atem had scooped up Teana and was holding her bridal style.

They ran, well in some cases hobbled out of the room and down the hallway.

They soon met up with the others in a large room with a fire and some sort of 'throne' and after many hugs and make-ups they were on their way out of the building again when they were stopped.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked a cold voice behind them.

Mana, Isis and Teana cringed. They knew that voice. Atem and the others turned around and saw a young boy round about their age or a little older in a long black cloak.

"Who are you?" Atem asked loudly.

"You will know soon enough." The person smirked.

"Just tell us who you are." Seto demanded.

"I said that you'd find out soon enough." The person barked. He then turned his back on them and whistled. The whistle was a high note, which made everyone cringe.

About fifteen other men walked up either beside or behind the mysterious man. One other man stepped forward with his hood over his eyes, he was a tall burly man and Teana, Mana and Isis felt dread run through their bodies. For some reason, they didn't want to know who that second man was.

The second man threw his hood back so that the firelight danced across his face. Upon seeing who this man was all three girls let out a whimper and drew close to those that were holding them, causing all their friends to look at them in concern.

'_What did they do to them?_' everyone wondered looking at them.

"I see that the girlies recognise me," said the second man in a deep voice. "Good."

"Tell me who you both are _now_." Atem growled.

The two men chuckled at this.

"Very well." Said the first man. "I am the scout/ spy Nathan."

"And I am the head discipliner Nickolas." Said the second man.

Teana, Isis and Mana let out another whimper, causing both men to smirk.

'_Evil … ah, there's no word to describe what these people are!_' Atem thought savagely.

"Now give us the girlies and you _might_ get out of here alive." Nickolas said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'might.'

"No!" they all shouted.

Atem, Seto, Mia, Marik and Mahad let go of the girls and stepped in front of them.

"You won't get them." Seto snarled.

"Very well then." Said Nathan. "Then you die."

"Whatever." Mahad muttered.

He, Seto and Atem were absolutely furious. They were just itching for a fight. Everyone except Teana, Mana and Isis, prepared themselves for a fight.

"Bring us the girls." Nathan told the men behind him. "They are good hostages. We need them." He then turned back to Atem. "Are you sure that you don't want to give them up?"

"Absolutely!" Atem said. "We wouldn't give them to anyone, let alone creeps like you!"

Nickolas bared his teeth and Nathan glared at the insult.

"Prepare to **die**!" he declared.

'_And so the battle begins._' Atem thought as the men behind Nathan rushed forward and the group of thirteen readied themselves for the attack. '_Teana, I will do whatever it takes to protect you._'

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I changed a few things in this chapter so it has been reposted. ****I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review, if I don't get more than 55 reviews, and I already have 44 so its not much, I won't update!! I got tons of messages telling me to keep this story going and after I posted this chapter, I got either no review or only a couple, so now like I said before in my other authors notes, this story is once again in your hands. Oh yeah, just a little note about the language in this story, there will be some 'bad' language coming in the later chapters and I'm sorry if anyone finds it offensive but I did say it was rated for language so yeah. **

**Blondie ****It wasn't me.**


	8. Chapter 6: The Battle Continues

Chapter 6:

_**Chapter 6: The Battle Continues.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did… Well let's just say you would know it. I only own the plot and a few random characters.**

_Thought is in italics._

_**Mind talk is in bold italics.**_

Yelling is in CAPITALS.

_Ancient Egypt, The Outskirts of the village, Bakura's hideout. _

Mia and Atem quickly stepped in front of Teana. Mia glared at Nathan and Nickolas and concentrated, trying to remember the simple battle spells that Mana had taught her, meanwhile Atem readied himself for a fight and pulled out a small sword that he had hidden in his clothes.

Seto and Marik made sure to be standing straight in front of Isis before anyone had even moved to attack them. Marik, like Atem took out a small sword that he had hidden in his clothes and was also trying to remember the simple battle spells Mana had taught him; while Seto pulled out a small dagger that he happened to favour and had served him well in the small training fights he had participated in.

Mahad moved quickly in front of Mana before anyone had even gotten close to her. He pulled out a small dagger and quickly tried to remember all the battle spells that he had learnt.

Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Maita, Joey, Ryou, Reana and Diana quickly set themselves up so that they were surrounding Mia, Atem, Teana, Seto, Marik, Isis, Mahad and Mana.

Tristan, Joey and Ryou pulled out small daggers that they had each used in the small training fights that they had participated in, while Duke pulled out a small sword like Atem had, that he had hidden in his clothing. They all tried to remember the simple battle spells that they had been taught.

Serenity, Maita, Reana and Diana each tried to remember the simple battle spells that they had been taught by either Mana or Mahad respectively.

Nathan inwardly snickered. '_And they insisted that they were not close to the prince, magician or the priest. Well nethertheless this should be interesting indeed._'

He gave the signal for his men to attack. '_I won't let you down milord._' He thought. '_You gave me power, power that I shall use to the fullest of my abilities._'

And the battle began.

_The palace._

Amenitré shifted uneasily in her sleep. Something was about to happen, something big; that much she knew but what scared her was what she didn't know. Five minutes later Tenuamon was awoken by the frightened moans of his wife. He quickly sat up and turned so he could see his wife. Her hand was clutching her Millennium Necklace tightly and she was tossing and turning. Tenuamon quickly reached out his hand to shake her gently awake but it didn't work.

"Amenitré, honey, wake up." He said. "Amenitré wake up!"

Now Amenitré was gasping for breath in her sleep and it scared him. He quickly got out of bed, tossed on his robe and quickly hurried out of his room to Ankumanukanon's chambers. When he reached the door the guards let him in.

He waited impatiently in the sitting room while one of Sierra's lady- in- waiting woke them up. A few minutes later Ankumanukanon and Sierra emerged from their room in their robes and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

Sierra yawned. "Tenuamon?" she asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

Tenuamon quickly stood up. "I am sorry for waking you up at this late hour, but it's Amenitré."

Sierra quickly opened her eyes at the mention of her friend. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"I do not know." Tenuamon said, shaking his head. "I believe she may be getting a vision in her sleep though."

Sierra gasped. "Is that possible?"

"Yes." Tenuamon replied.

"So it's happened before then?" Ankumanukanon asked.

"Yes." Tenuamon answered. "Although not very often."

"Can we see her?" Sierra asked, when Tenuamon nodded she quickly walked to the door and faced her husband and his best friend when she realised that they weren't following. "Aren't you coming?"

They quickly walked after her.

* * *

_Ancient Egypt, The Outskirts of the village, Bakura's hideout._

Atem, Seto, Marik, Mahad and Mia fought almost viciously against the people who were trying to hurt them and the people that they were protecting… well trying to protect anyway.

Atem ducked as one of the men swung at his face. He quickly grabbed the man's hand and twisted it behind his back, making the man give a shout of pain. He then quickly hit the pressure point at the back of his neck, causing the man to black out and fall down. Atem slowly breathed out and turned around only to find two swords right near his face, well one sword trying to hurt him and one dagger blocking it.

The person holding the dagger quickly sliced the man's hand causing him to hiss and release his grip on the sword. He/she then performed a roundhouse kick, knocking out the man instantly.

Atem looked at the person. "Ryou?" he asked astonished.

Ryou gave him a quick grin. "Are you alright Atem?" he asked.

"Now I am." Replied Atem. "Thank you."

Ryou nodded. "Its fine."

"ATEM, RYOU, DUCK!" Mia yelled.

They both duck as five daggers whizzed over their heads. '_Phew._' They thought in unison. '_That was a close one. Thanks Mia!_'

"That was close." Ryou muttered.

"Too close." Atem said.

"THANKS MIA!" they yelled back. Mia nodded her head and continued to fight.

Ryou nodded in agreement as they both turned their attention to the battle around them.

Maita and Joey were fighting side by side, Joey using his dagger and Maita sending spells at the people who were attacking them.

Mahad was using his magical, weaponry and fighting skills to keep people from getting to Mana. In fact as a precaution he had put up a shield in front of Mana so that anyone throwing anything or attacking her directly couldn't touch her.

Seto and Marik were using both their weapons and the battle magic that they had been taught to protect Isis.

Tristan and Serenity were fighting side by side, with Tristan mostly using his small dagger and fighting skills, but a little bit of magic on the side, and Serenity sending her spells at people aiming at their arms and sending them out of commission when Tristan knocked them out.

Mia and Reana had teamed up and were quickly taking out their attackers using their spells to knock them straight out so they didn't have to worry about them anymore.

Duke and Diana had also teamed up and were taking out their opponents quickly and efficiently. Duke was mainly using his small sword to take people out while Diana was using her spells like Mia and Reana were and was quickly knocking out her opponents.

Atem smiled at the way Teana's and his friends were quickly working together and becoming a team.

'_Our teamwork will beat them._' He thought as he continued to fight. '_Very soon there will be none left but that Nathan boy and that guy Nickolas._'

* * *

_The palace._

Ankumanukanon, Sierra and Tenuamon had almost reached Tenuamon and Amenitré's chamber when they heard an ear piercing scream coming from inside.

"Amenitré!" Tenuamon gasped. He quickly ran towards his chambers and threw open the door and went inside with Ankumanukanon, Sierra and their guards trailing in after him.

He ran to the bed and crouched beside it while everyone else hovered around the doorway.

Amenitré was wide-awake and gasping for air; her left hand clutching her Necklace while her right hand clutched at the silk sheets.

Tenuamon quickly grabbed her glass of water from her bedside table and helped her to drink it. When she had calmed down sufficiently, Tenuamon shooed everyone out of the room while she got on her robe. After she was dressed in her robe, he lead her to their sitting room where everyone was and she sat down on the comfortable couch with Sierra next to her while Ankumanukanon was behind Sierra and Tenuamon was behind her.

"What happened?" Sierra asked urgently. "What did you see?"

Amenitré gasped quickly. "The children. Where are the children?"

"Asleep." Sierra said to sooth her. "Asleep in their beds where they should be."

"No!" Amenitré cried. "Send someone to check on them." She turned to face Sierra, "Please, send someone to check on them."

Sierra nodded and sent both her and Amenitré's lady- in- waiting out to check on Atem, Mia and the others.

"Sophia and Camille will check on them ok Amenitré?" Sierra said.

When Amenitré nodded she continued.

"Will you please tell us what you saw?"

Amenitré swallowed. The after a few minutes she said quietly. "The children went to save Teana, Mana and Isis."

"Speak up Amen." Sierra said, using Amenitré's nickname from their childhood.

Amenitré smiled briefly before repeating what he had spoken before. "The children went to save Teana, Mana and Isis."

"WHAT?!" Ankumanukanon, Sierra and Tenuamon shouted. "They what?!"

"That's what I saw." Amenitré said. "They were fighting a group of men in cloaks and there were two other men standing back watching them."

Just then the two women came back. They bowed and Camille turned to Amenitré.

Before she could talk however Sierra interrupted looking at her lady in waiting. "Are they sleeping? Sophia, please tell me that they are sleeping safe and sound in their beds."

Ankumanukanon put a hand on his wife's shoulder in comfort while Camille and Sophia bit their lips.

Sophia bowed her head. "I'm sorry milady." She said. "But they have disappeared. They are not in their beds."

"I can't believe it!" Sierra broke down. "We told them that we would go and get them!"

"Sierra love," Ankumanukanon said softly coming around so that he knelt in front of her, hugging her. "It will be ok. Tenuamon and I will take some guards and bring them home."

Sierra hugged him tightly. "Promise?" she asked bringing a small smile to Ankumanukanon's lips.

"I promise dear." He assured her. "Now let's get you back to bed and then Tenuamon and I will leave."

Sierra nodded weakly and allowed her husband to support her back to their chambers.

After Tenuamon asked everyone to leave, but before the doors closed he asked some of his guards to gather more men and wait in the courtyard for Ankumanukanon and him. When he nodded, Tenuamon thanked him and closed the doors.

He then made his way to the couch and sat next to Amenitré. "Are you alright love?" he asked her softly, wrapping her in his arms.

"No." Amenitré whispered. "Why did they leave?"

Tenuamon sighed. He had been thinking that himself. "I think," he said slowly. "I think that they somehow felt responsible for what happened to them."

"I don't understand." Amenitré said.

Tenuamon paused for a minute. "Well, they all snuck out didn't they? And something happened where maybe they were separated from the rest of the group and Bakura or his henchmen where waiting there for them. We won't really know until they are here so we can ask them."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Amenitré yawned.

Tenuamon chuckled. "Let's get you back to bed dear." He said.

"No." Amenitré murmured. "I need to be up when you bring them home."

Tenuamon smiled softly. "When we come back we'll send someone to come and get you alright?"

Amenitré nodded her head.

Tenuamon got up of the couch and held out his hand for his wife. "Come on dear." He said. "Back to bed."

Amenitré took his hand and stood up.

When she was back in bed, lying down comfortably Tenuamon went to move away from the bed when Amenitré grabbed his hand. "Please bring them back." She pleaded tiredly.

"I've already lost many of my friends and family. I can't lose them too."

Tenuamon knelt down beside the bed. "I know." He said softly. "I know."

"Please…" she closed her eyes. "I can't lose one of my daughters, my niece and the other children whom I look upon as my own children. Please bring them home to me."

Tenuamon stroked his wife's hand gently as she fell asleep and placed a kiss on her temple before he left the room, heading for the courtyard where he would meet Ankumanukanon and the guards that they would be taking to retrieve the Atem, Mia and the others.

* * *

_Ankumanukanon and Sierra's Chambers._

Ankumanukanon helped his wife back to their bed. When Sierra was lying comfortably tucked into bed Ankumanukanon made to leave the room.

"Ankumanukanon?" Sierra said softly, making him pause and turn around to face her.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"Would you stay with me until I fall back asleep?" she asked. "Since you told me that I couldn't stay up until you come back with them."

Ankumanukanon sighed as he laid down on the bed beside his wife. "I already told you Sierra, that we would sent someone for you when we return."

"But-"

Ankumanukanon turned her so that she was facing him. "Sierra, listen to me."

Sierra sighed and nodded.

"Good." Ankumanukanon said. "You need some sleep. You are very emotional right now, and that clouds your judgment so you need some rest to calm you down alright?"

Sierra nodded. "Alright."

"Good. Now please sleep."

Sierra closed her eyes. "Do you promise to bring him back to me?" she asked after a few minutes.

Ankumanukanon nodded. "Yes Sierra. I promise to you that I will bring Atem home."

"Thank you Ankumanukanon." She sighed. "I can't handle losing him as well. I have already lost my family- my mother, father, brothers and sisters, I can't handle losing my oldest son too." A tear fell down her cheek.

Ankumanukanon wiped away the tear. "Don't worry dear." He said. "Atem is strong and I will bring him and everyone else home."

"Thank you." Sierra said before she fell asleep.

Ankumanukanon waited for a few minutes to make sure that she was asleep before slowly and quietly moving off the bed and out of the room.

He quickly made his way to the courtyard to meet with Tenuamon and the guards that would be helping him to bring his oldest son and everyone else back home.

* * *

_Ancient Egypt, The Outskirts of the village, Bakura's hideout._

Atem watched as both his and Teana's friends worked as a team to take out Bakura's followers. He was impressed by everything that they did for each other. Teana and her friends had only been here for nine days and about three or four of those days had been filled with pranks from both sides, and now look at them! They were working together as if they had done it for their whole lives. '_It really is amazing how some thing like this could bring us all together._' Atem thought.

As soon as the last person went down Atem and the others regrouped around Teana, Isis and Mana.

"Well done everyone." Atem said as he looked around at them all. "Is anyone injured?"

"Maita is." Joey said.

Everyone looked at Maita who was holding her wrist and breathing harshly.

"Mai!" Teana gasped. "What happened?"

Instead of Maita answering Joey did, earning knowing looks from everyone else. "One of those creeps caught her off guard and slammed her into a wall." He growled. "And she did something to her wrist while fighting him off. I heard something snap or break."

Everyone winced.

"Alright then." Atem said. "Maita you stay here with Teana, Isis and Mana while we go and take care of those two creeps." Atem said jerking his head towards Nathan and Nickolas. He looked at Mahad. "Mahad can you do another one of those protective shield things? Except this time put it around all of them?"

Mahad nodded. He quickly performed the same shield spell that he had done earlier for Mana while he fought of Bakura's men, except this one covered all four girls.

Atem looked around at everyone. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mia said. "These guys are gonna pay for whatever they did to Ana, Isis and Mana."

Ryou, Marik and Serenity nodded in agreement, while Atem, Seto and Mahad agreed secretly and silently.

"Well then." Atem said. " Lets go." He, Seto and Mahad made to walk towards Nathan and Nickolas when they felt each of their wrists being grabbed.

Atem turned around as soon as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. "Teana." He whispered.

Teana grabbed both of his hands and Atem stared at her in shock before looking around him discreetly, making sure that no one else saw them.

"Atem." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked worriedly.

Teana looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please Atem." She said. "Please be careful."

"Teana." Atem said. "Don't worry about me ok? I'll be fine."

"You don't know what they are capable of Atem!" Teana had tears streaming down her face. "I do! I've been here for four days! I know what they can do to you!"

Atem looked at her for a minute and then hugged her to him. "What is it that they did to you?" he asked her softly.

Teana shook her head. "Don't worry."

Atem ran his fingers lightly over a large bruise on Teana's cheek causing her to shudder slightly as he smiled softly. "You can't tell me not to defend you and then not tell me what they did to you to cause you to be like this!" Atem told her.

"Please." Teana insisted looking up at him, up into his crimson eyes. "Please promise me that you'll come back to me safely and in one piece."

Atem laughed softly. "I promise Ana." He said hugging her tighter. "I promise that I'll come back to you." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her on the cheek and hurried off to join the others, leaving Teana slightly dazed and walking back to Maita slowly and unsurely.

'_He kissed me?_' she thought. '_Oh Ra, he kissed me! The prat kissed me!_' for some reason that was unknown to herself she was happy and giddy from that thought alone.

Maita turned from looking at the others to give Teana a sly smirk. "I saw that." She said, snapping Teana out of her daze.

"Saw what?" she asked, a slight blush forming on her face.

"You know what I'm talking about Ana." Maita said smirking wider when she saw the blush creeping across her princess's face.

"It was just a peck on the cheek!" Teana insisted to Maita, who looked shocked.

"WHAT?!" she cried. "He **kissed** you?"

"Isn't that what you were talking about?" Teana asked blushing.

"No!" Maita said her eyes were wide open gave Teana the impression of O.O

"I was talking about I saw you guys hugging!" Maita said still in shock. "I didn't see that he had kissed you!"

"On the cheek!" Teana insisted.

"Go Ana!" Maita said slyly and bumping Teana with her shoulder playfully.

Teana slapped her lightly on the shoulder, laughing when she saw Maita pout. "Oh hush Mai."

Maita laughed and went back to watching Seto and Isis and Mana and Mahad; which left Teana alone with her thoughts.

* * *

_With Seto and Isis._

Seto turned around to face the person who had caught a hold of his wrist. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was Isis; then his face went back to being his usual cold self.

"What do you want?" he asked her coldly.

"Be careful ok?" Isis whispered.

Seto arched his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because those men are evil." Isis said.

Seto scoffed. "Of course they are." He said. "They are Bakura's lackeys. They _are_ going to be evil."

Isis's head dropped. "I just don't want you to get hurt." She said softly.

Seto didn't hear what she said. "Huh?" he asked. "What did you say?"

Isis mumbled again.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Are you done acting like a child?" he asked her impatiently. "Are you going to tell me face to face or can I go back to my cousin now?"

Isis swallowed before she looked up into Seto's brown eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt." She whispered.

Seto's eyes widened. "You don't want me to-"

"Get hurt." Isis finished. "Please Seto," she pleaded. "Please just be careful."

Seto's eyes softened as he looked down at Isis who once again had bowed her head. He gave a small smile and hooked his hand under her chin forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Is that what you want?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Isis asked confused.

"For me to be careful." Seto said.

"Yes." Isis whispered.

"Then I will-" Seto said before being cut off by Isis's hug. Seto stood there shocked for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around Isis and hugged her back.

"Thank you." Isis said.

Seto laughed quietly. "You didn't let me finish Isis."

Isis looked up at him. "What?"

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say."

"Oh." Isis said.

"I will be careful-" Seto watched as joyful emotions ran across Isis's face. "If you tell me what they did to you."

Isis was shocked. "What?" she whispered.

"I will be careful if you tell me what they did to you." Seto repeated.

Isis swallowed hard before she looked up at Seto again. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Seto looked at her confused. "What-"

"Just promise me." Isis insisted.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Please." Isis insisted. "Just promise me." she whispered, her voice breaking with sobs.

Seto was confused and alarmed. "I promise." He whispered before pulling her into a hug and releasing her before walking over to his cousin.

'_What just happened?_' Isis thought in a daze. '_Did he just? - Did Seto just hug me?_' he blushed as she made her way back over to her friends.

"Had fun Isis?" Maita asked slyly as Isis made her way back over to them with a small blush on her face.

"Shush Maita." Isis snapped.

"Whoa," Maita said taken back. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Isis apologized. "I don't know why I snapped at you."

"Its ok." Maita said.

"No its not." Isis said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's fine." Maita said firmly. "Now drop it and we can finish watching Mana and Mahad." She said with a devilish grin on her face.

Teana and Isis grinned as well and sat back watching Mana and Mahad while everyone started to group together.

* * *

_With Mahad and Mana._

Mahad froze up at the feeling of someone's hand on his wrist. He whipped around to find that person staring at him pleadingly.

"Ma-" he kinda squeaked. He then shook his head and cleared his throat. "Mana?"

Mana smiled up at him. "Hey Mahad."

Mahad looked at her hand on his wrist. "What are you doing?"

When Mana realised that Mahad was staring at their joined arms she blushed and removed her hand.

Mahad wished that she would put it back though, he didn't mean for her to get embarrassed and let him go; but of course he would never tell her that.

After a minute had gone by and Mana still hadn't answered his question he got a bit inpatient. "Well?" he asked.

"W-what?" Mana spluttered.

Mahad rolled his eyes. "You never answered my question."

"Which question was it?" she asked.

"I only asked one." Mahad answered.

"No you asked two. The first one and the second one."

Mahad sighed in exasperation. "Just answer the question Mana." He said

"Which one?" she stared up at him cutely.

"The one in which I asked 'What are you doing here?'" he said.

"Oh that one." Mana exclaimed.

"Yes." Mahad said sarcastically.

"Why are you being mean?" Mana asked.

'_What on earth?_' Mahad thought. '_She seems to have forgotten that we are in enemy territory and are fighting for our lives. She is really, just like a child, but that's what makes her so cute._' Mahad paused in his thoughts for a minute. '_Hang on a sec, did I just think that? Did I just say that I thought Mana was cute?!_' he shook his head and looked back at Mana.

"Stop dodging the question Mana!" he said.

"Fine." Mana said throwing her hands in the air.

Mahad just raised an eyebrow, while Mana sighed in frustration. '_I didn't think it would be this hard._' She thought. '_I just have to tell him._'

"Mahad." Mana whispered, taking him by surprise.

"Yeah Mana?" he answered softly.

"Please take care of yourself ok?" Mana asked him.

"What?" Mahad asked surprised.

"Please take care of yourself ok?" Mana repeated.

"What's wrong Mana?" Mahad asked.

"Please Mahad." Mana said seriously yet sadly at the same time. "Please, just promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"Mana," Mahad hugged her taking her by surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I just need you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"Why?' he whispered in her ear making her shudder in surprise at his closeness.

"I just need you to promise me." Mana insisted.

"I will if you tell me what they did to you Mana." Mahad said.

Mana went to pull away from Mahad in shock but he held her tighter so that she couldn't pull away.

"Just promise me Mahad!" Mana insisted again.

"If you tell me what happened to you." Mahad said stubbornly.

Mana pounded on his chest with her hand. "Just promise me for Ra's sake Mahad!" this time Mahad was shocked to see tear in her eyes and a few fell down her cheeks.

"Shh." Mahad said softly. "Don't cry Mana." He said, wiping away the tears.

"Please just promise me." Mana repeated.

"I promise." Mahad whispered into her ear. "I promise I'll take care of myself alright?"

"Good." Mana muttered.

Mahad laughed quietly. He then kissed her temple and released her, walking over to Atem and the rest of his friends, leaving Mana in shock.

'_Did he- Did he just do what I think he did?_' Mana thought as she slowly made her way over to her friends again. '_That… that prat just hugged and kissed me! Oh Ra._'

"Mana?" Maita waved a hand in front of her friend's blank and dazed face. 'Mana, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Mana asked, snapping out of her dazed state.

"I see you had some fun." Maita said as Mana blushed and Teana and Isis laughed.

"He hugged me and kissed my temple." Mana muttered.

"Yeah I know." Maita said. "I saw it."

"He hugged me." Isis muttered. "Seto actually hugged me."

"I saw that too." Maita said.

"Atem hugged me and kissed my cheek." Teana muttered.

"I saw the first bit but I missed the kiss." Maita pouted.

Teana, Mana and Isis blushed as they thought about what Maita said. "You were watching us?!" they asked her.

Maita smirked. "Yep." She said. "You guys would make cute couples too." She winked

The other three girls just blushed and watched as the others started towards Nathan and Nickolas.

* * *

_The Palace, Front Courtyard._

Ankumanukanon and Tenuamon watched the guards as they prepared to leave the palace.

"Do you think that we'll get them back?" Tenuamon asked his best friend.

"I really have no idea." Ankumanukanon replied.

"We have to." Tenuamon said as Ankumanukanon looked at him. "We promised our wives that we would bring them back."

"You are right." Ankumanukanon replied.

And with that Ankumanukanon signaled the guards to start riding out of the palace grounds and into the village.

"It's time." Tenuamon murmured.

"Yes." Ankumanukanon replied. "Let's hope that we reach them in time and can bring them back home."

Tenuamon nodded as they followed the guards in their chariot.

'_We are coming Teana._' Tenuamon thought. '_Hold on sweetheart._'

'_Hold in there Atem._' Ankumanukanon thought. '_Do your best son. Do your best._'

* * *

_Ancient Egypt, The Outskirts of the village, Bakura's hideout._

Atem glanced at Teana and gave a small soft smile before quickly directing his piercing gaze over to Nathan and Nickolas.

'_Stupid evil... things._' He thought, even though he couldn't think of anything to call them, no matter how evil they were.

"So how are we going to do this Atem?" Diana asked.

"I'm not quite sure just yet." Atem muttered. "Does anyone else have any ideas?"

"Why don't we split up and take them on in groups?" Ryou suggested.

Atem, Seto and Mahad thought back to what the girls told them.

Atem's thoughts flashed back to Teana.

_Flashback._

"Teana looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please Atem." She said. "Please be careful."

"Teana." Atem said. "Don't worry about me ok? I'll be fine."

"You don't know what they are capable of Atem!" Teana had tears streaming down her face. "I do! I've been here for four days! I know what they can do to you!"

Atem looked at her for a minute and then hugged her to him. "What is it that they did to you?" he asked her softly.

Teana shook her head. "Don't worry."

_End flashback._

Atem curled his hand into a fist. '_Oh but I do worry Teana._' He thought. '_I do worry, and I don't know why. We will take care of them though. That is a promise._"

Seto thought back on what Isis had told him.

_Flashback._

Isis swallowed before she looked up into Seto's brown eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt." She whispered.

Seto's eyes widened. "You don't want me to-"

"Get hurt." Isis finished. "Please Seto," she pleaded. "Please just be careful."

"I will be careful-" Seto watched as joyful emotions ran across Isis's face. "If you tell me what they did to you."

Isis was shocked. "What?" she whispered.

"I will be careful if you tell me what they did to you." Seto repeated.

Isis swallowed hard before she looked up at Seto again. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Seto looked at her confused. "What-"

"Just promise me." Isis insisted.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Please." Isis insisted. "Just promise me." she whispered, her voice breaking with sobs.

Seto was confused and alarmed. "I promise." He whispered.

_End flashback._

Seto clenched his hand into a fist. '_Why did I promise er that?_' he thought. '_And why do I have these… these _**feelings**_ for her? Enough of that mushy stuff. There is one promise I can keep- these men will pay for whatever they did to you Isis. I promise you that._'

Mahad thought back to what Mana had said to him.

_Flashback._

"Mahad." Mana whispered, taking him by surprise.

"Yeah Mana?" he answered softly.

"Please Mahad." Mana said seriously yet sadly at the same time. "Please, just promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"Mana," Mahad hugged her taking her by surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I just need you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"Why?' he whispered in her ear making her shudder in surprise at his closeness.

"I just need you to promise me." Mana insisted.

"I will if you tell me what they did to you Mana." Mahad said.

Mana went to pull away from Mahad in shock but he held her tighter so that she couldn't pull away.

"Just promise me Mahad!" Mana insisted again.

"If you tell me what happened to you." Mahad said stubbornly.

Mana pounded on his chest with her hand. "Just promise me for Ra's sake Mahad!" this time Mahad was shocked to see tear in her eyes and a few fell down her cheeks.

"Shh." Mahad said softly. "Don't cry Mana." He said, wiping away the tears.

"Please just promise me." Mana repeated.

"I promise." Mahad whispered into her ear. "I promise I'll take care of myself alright?"

_End flashback._

Mahad flexed his hand before clenching it into a fist. '_I can't believe I promised her that I would be safe. What in Ra's name was I thinking?! My safety can't be guaranteed but at least hers will._' He thought. '_What are these feeling I have for her? I don't understand them, oh well at least there is one promise I can keep to her. I promise Mana, that we will take care of these men that hurt you. That I can promise._'

Atem, Seto and Mahad unconsciously had the same thoughts as each other and made the same promises to the girl that they liked… well the girl they had feelings for anyway.

Quickly they pushed those thoughts aside and tuned back into the conversation their friends where having.

"Yeah, why don't we split up into groups?" Duke asked.

"Because it can increase the risks to each person." Reana said.

"And don't forget, someone needs to stay near the protective bubble with the girls." Joey added.

"Does this idea happen to include a certain blonde- haired, violet- eyed girl called Maita?" Tristan teased his friend.

"NO!" Joey blurted out blushing red.

'_Sure._' Thought everyone else, excluding the four girls in the protective bubble behind them, and rolling their eyes.

Nathan and Nickolas scoffed at their opponents.

'_These… children are our 'opponents'?_' Nickolas scoffed to himself as he looked at Atem and the others. '_Why they are acting like… children. This is ridiculous._'

Sharing a glance with Nathan, Nickolas could clearly see that he was thinking the same thing and he stepped forward.

"That's enough!" Nickolas roared, making Teana, Mana and Isis cringe and causing everyone else to jump and re-focus their attention to Nathan and Nickolas.

"If you want a fight come and get it." Nickolas smirked. "If not, then leave." He punctuated this last sentence by pointing towards the door. "Of course, it would be impossible for you to leave, so either way you _children_ have to battle us."

"We will not let anyone leave here alive." Nathan added stepping forward.

"Wow," Mia muttered. "Overconfident much?"

Serenity, Reana and Diana smothered their giggles as the boys gave a smirk.

Nathan saw the girls smothering giggles and the boys smirking. '_What are they up to?_' he wondered. '_How on earth can they be laughing and smirking when they are clearly out of their leagues between Nickolas and myself?_'

Nickolas scowled when he saw the smothering of giggles and the smirks. '_That's it I've had it with these brats!_' he thought furiously.

He stepped forwards and took out a silver long sword from the sheath around his waist. "This is settled now!" he declared without waiting for the okay from his superior; which was Nathan due to the powers that Bakura had given him. Nickolas rushed towards the group, which immediately readied their defenses (the girls with magic and the boys with their swords and daggers) and split into two.

Thus the fight for their lives and freedom began.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that its taken me so long to get this out but I guess that its life lol. I've been busy with tafe and stuff so yeah. Um this chapter isn't finished yet but I did have it done then my laptop had a dummy spit and I lost the whole document : ( luckily I had some of it saved on my USB so that's what I've updated. Sorry for not having the whole chapter, but when I do I'll delete this one and upload the full one for you guys to read but for now, enjoy. Lol.**

**Blondie It wasn't me.**


	9. Chapter 7: Thickening Battles

_**Chapter 7: Thickening Battles.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did… Well let's just say you would know it. I only own the plot and a few random characters.

_Thought is in italics._

_Mind talk is in bold italics._

Yelling is in CAPITALS.

************************************************************************

_The village, with Ankumanukanon, Tenuamon and the guards._

"Well this is just wonderful." Tenuamon said sarcastically. "Here we are charging off to save our children and we don't even know where in Ra's name they are!"

Ankumanukanon rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Calm down old friend." He said. "We will find them."

"Yes, but will it be in time?" Tenuamon asked.

Ankumanukanon bit his lip. "I hope so Tenuamon." He said. "I hope so."

After ten minutes more of just riding around the village aimlessly Tenuamon groaned in frustration. "Urgh." He groaned. "This is useless. We don't know which way to go."

Ankumanukanon called for the guards to halt. "Spread out and ask some villagers if they have a group of thirteen young teens around this area within the last two hours."

"Yes Your Majesty." The guards bowed to both Ankumanukanon and Tenuamon and quickly scattered to do the bidding of their king.

After five minutes of everyone in the royal search party scouting for information they still had not come up with anything.

"Let's just try this last shop." Tenuamon said to his best friend, as they walked in with two guards behind them for protection.

When they walked into the shop they saw an elderly woman behind the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am." Tenuamon started.

The woman looked up and gave a small shriek of surprise as she quickly fell into a bow in front of the two kings.

"Grandmother?" a voice called out from the back room. A few seconds later a young girl emerged and quickly moved over to her grandmother, not noticing the two kings in front of her.

"Grandmother, are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine child." Her grandmother reassured her. "I was just surprised at the appearance of some of our customers."

The girl looked over to them and gasped before quickly falling into a bow as well.

Tenuamon and Ankumanukanon looked at each other before turning back to the two women in front of them.

"Please." Ankumanukanon said. "Stand up. We don't really care for all the bowing."

The elderly woman and her granddaughter hesitated for a few seconds before the young girl got up and assisted her grandmother.

"How may we help you today Your Majesties?" the elderly woman asked.

"We were wondering if by any chance have you seen a group of about thirteen teenagers around this area within the last two hours."

The elderly woman thought for a few minutes before turning back to the kings.

"No." she said. "I'm sorry Your Majesties but I haven't seen them." Seeing how desperate and sad they were she was quick to add, "But let's ask my granddaughter. She may have seen them."

Tenuamon and Ankumanukanon nodded before turning towards the direction the young girl went in.

"Have you seen a group of about thirteen teens within the last two hours?"

The girl thought for about a minute. "Yes I did see a group of teens pass by a couple of hours ago."

Ankumanukanon and Tenuamon looked at each other happily.

"Which way did they go?" Ankumanukanon asked.

"Did you see which way they went?" Tenuamon added.

"Yes." Answered the girl. "Or at least I'm pretty sure I did."

"If you could at least tell us a direction," Tenuamon said. "It would be most appreciated."

"I'll do anything I can to help you Your Majesty." Answered the girl. "But I'm almost certain that they were heading for the outskirts of town."

"That must be where it is then." Ankumanukanon murmured. "On the outskirts."

"Thank you very much for your time." Tenuamon said.

"And the information." Ankumanukanon added.

"It was our pleasure Your Majesties." The elderly woman answered.

Ankumanukanon and Tenuamon made to follow their guards out of the shop but before turning back to the elderly woman and her granddaughter.

"Before we leave," Tenuamon said. "May we know the names of the kind people that helped us and gave us valuable information?"

The elderly woman smiled. "My name is Banafrit." She gestured to her granddaughter and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "This is my granddaughter Nafré. She is a dancer in the village square."

"One of the dancers Grandmama." Nafré replied softly. "There are four others. Not just me."

"Yes." Her grandmother agreed smiling and glowing with pride. "But you are the best of them."

Nafré blushed at the praise and looked at the floor.

Tenuamon felt a tang of sorrow wash over him as he watched the two, painfully reminding him of his own dancing daughter. The daughter who was currently missing and in the hands of a madman, along with all the others who were like his own children. He closed his eyes as the pain washed over him.

Ankumanukanon looked at his best friend sadly. He knew the pain that his friend was in and the only way that could possibly be fixed was to be on their way to find their children. He put a hand on Tenuamon's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Well," he said. "We can't thank you enough for the information that you have provided us. When this matter is resolved you must both come to the palace to visit us."

Tenuamon nodded in agreement. "Yes you must join us for a feast. It would be the least we can do in our gratitude."

Banafrit and Nafré nodded, sensing the urgency that the two kings were in. "We would be honored to attend, Your Majesties."

Ankumanukanon and Tenuamon inclined their heads.

"We must take our leave now." Ankumanukanon said and they both walked swiftly out of the shop, rallying their guards as they went.

Tenuamon addressed the guards. "Thanks to some very useful information, we can be sure that the children headed for the outskirts of town. To Bakura's hideout."

Ankumanukanon nodded. "We need to move swiftly now that we know where they headed. We do not know of any dangers that they may have already come across."

The two kings quickly got back on their chariot and signaled the guards to head out in the direction of the outskirts.

In the direction of Bakura's hideout where their children were, most likely fighting for their lives.

'_Hold on children!_' they thought as they headed out.

************************************************************************

_Ancient Egypt, The Outskirts of the village, Bakura's hideout._

Atem gritted his teeth as his attacker came at him again, he had thought that they had beaten all of the lackeys during the first round with Nickolas and Nathan, but apparently he was wrong, because after Nickolas had run at them, he had disappeared and in his place were more henchmen. He swiped at the man with his sword and after he had caught the guy off guard he punched him in the face hard enough for the guy to be knocked out for a while. Atem glared at the man lying unconscious on the hard cement, he was still pretty angry at finding the girl he had a major crush on chained up to a wall and beaten. '_Hmm,_' he thought. '_This would be a great time to do some target practice…only this time its very real and I could end up dead. I don't want to die, but at least this way I can still beat up some of Bakura's goons._' Atem took a quick moment to catch his breath and scanned the vicinity, checking on his friends, as well as Te`ana's.

Mia and Reana had teamed up again and were quickly and to him comically taking their attackers by surprise at the rate they were casting their spells and taking them down for the count.

Marik was quickly and efficiently taking down the guards with both magic and his sword. He glanced quickly at the protective bubble that was holding Te`ana, Isis, Mana and Maita, before turning around again and fighting. He came across one man and got one look at him and through his short armor, what Marik saw disgusted him. '_Oh my Ra!_' Marik thought in horror. '_That man is very shenti._' He quickly shook his head before kneeing the man in the stomach and then showing him his right hook, to Atem it was clearly a very good right hook because some of the guy's teeth came out and he was down and out for the count, Atem just had to have a little laugh at that.

Just then he heard Mahad yell and a curse was heard somewhere near him, Atem suddenly found himself shoved out the way and lying on the ground with Seto next to him while daggers flew over his head.

"Can you please pay attention!" Seto yelled at him over the noise of the battle. "You could have just been killed!"

Atem winced. "Sorry Seto." He said. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." Seto told him. "Because next time you might be killed."

Atem nodded and then he and Seto both got up and joined in fighting again.

Before he had heard Mahad yell to him to turn around and help his cousin and saw the daggers flying at his cousin he had been taking out Bakura's stupid lackeys left, right and centre, all with his trusty dagger and although he would never admit it out loud but he was just putting on a little bit of a show in the hopes that Isis was watching him. He was skillfully using this time to take out all the anger of finding Isis with bruises on Bakura's lackeys. '_It's an awfully good time to do some target practice._' He mused. '_But the only thing that's different is that this time I can actually get killed._'

Mahad was standing closer to the protective bubble than any of his friends were, but at the same time he was close to his prince, ready to help him if need be. He had just given the best and most amusing bashing he had ever had the pleasure to give someone; to one of the lackeys involving one of his favourite spells, a huge wooden bat and a rake, well lets just say that the lackey wasn't, uh, fairing too well as the large red bump and blackish, purple bruise on his head will demonstrate, when he turned around to find one of Bakura's men about to throw a handful of daggers right at Atem! He quickly found Seto and yelled out to him to turn around and help his cousin. When Seto had turned he quickly shouted a curse and ran at his cousin, diving just in time to push him out of the way of the daggers that were about to lodge themselves into his head. When Mahad saw that Seto had successfully tackled his prince out the way of the daggers he breathed a sigh of relief and went back to giving Bakura's lackeys good and comical bashings, giving him time and multiple ways to work out his anger on how he had found Mana.

************************************************************************

_With Te`ana, Maita, Isis and Mana in the protective bubble._

Mana, Isis and Te`ana watched in awe as Mahad, Seto and Atem took down a lot of Bakura's lackeys.

"Oh my Ra," breathed Mana. "They are-"

"Unstoppable." Isis finished.

"Well I wasn't going to say that." Mana said, turning to face her friends.

"What were you going to say?" Te`ana enquired.

"I never quite got that far thinking yet." Mana mumbled slightly embarrassed as her friends laughed.

"They do seem quite incredible though, don't they?" Te`ana asked.

"For sure." Mana agreed wholeheartedly.

"They do." Isis added softly.

Te`ana shook her head to bring herself out of the daze she was in. "Mai?" she asked. "How is your wrist?"

Mai turned reluctantly away from the battle she was watching to answer her princess. "It hurts a bit." She said grimacing as she tried to move it. Her grimace soon became a hiss of pain though and she halted her flexing movement.

"Stop!" Mana exclaimed. "You are going to damage it more. Here, let me take a look at it." At her friends incredulous looks she quickly defended herself. "Well depending on where the most damaged part is I may be able to heal some of it with a spell or two."

Maita nodded and Mana gently took her left wrist and looked up at her friend.

"I will need to probe your wrist." She explained. "I need to try and feel where the most damage is and if I could try to heal it with a spell or not. I will need you to tell me if the probing starts to hurt your wrist alright?"

Maita looked at Mana with a 'duh' face. "Mana," she said. "Believe me; you will know when my wrist hurts."

Mana smiled and concentrated hoping to find out where the damage was. She gently probed the wrist bone and watched as Maita's face contorted in a grimace. "Ok," Mana said. "It's definitely your wrist bone."

"No duh Mana." Maita grumbled.

Mana glared halfheartedly at her. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know, I know.' Maita said. "I'm sorry."

"No problem." Mana said.

Isis rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to try a spell to take away some of the pain alright?" Mana said after a slight pause.

"Alright." Maita said. "Give it a go."

"You can do it Mana." Te`ana said after seeing the nervousness on Mana's face.

"Right." Said Mana taking a breath. Just as she steeled herself to start the spell there was a weird noise from outside the protective bubble and then it began to shake somewhat.

"What's going on?!" Te`ana said jumping up.

Isis and Mana jumped up as well and stood either side of Te`ana.

"I don't know." Isis said narrowing her eyes at the outside of the bubble.

Maita went up to the side of the bubble and looked out. Suddenly she shrieked in fright and jumped back from the edge of the bubble.

Te`ana, Isis and Mana looked towards the sound and there they saw something that would horrify them for years to come. On the outside of the bubble was a fat man with horrible black greasy hair and yellowish eyes. It was like nothing they had ever seen before, so the girls did the only thing that came into their heads. They screamed.

The ugly man laughed. It was a horrible sound, a high sort of scratchy laugh that made them shiver.

"Hello pretties." He said.

"Ewww." Mana gagged. "You are utterly disgusting. Go away."

"Not likely, my dear." Said the man.

Mana shuttered at being called 'my dear' by the repulsive man.

"Go away." Maita glared. "You are soo gross."

Once again the man laughed. "I am Djadao-"

At that he was cut off by giggles from Mana who had murmured to her friends. "Well his name suits him, although I'm pretty sure that other things could be added too."

Te`ana, Isis and Maita burst out laughing, while Djadao scowled at them.

'_You won't be laughing for long._' Djadao thought as he laughed maniacally and started stabbing the bubble with his hunting knife.

Te`ana, Mana, Isis and Maita stopped laughing as they heard the man in front of them laugh maniacally and they shrieked as he started plunging his hunting knife into the bubble that was surrounding and protecting them. They froze.

After about two minutes of continuous stabbing on the shield Mana quickly shook herself out of the daze she was in and glanced at her friends, who were still frozen. "Guys!" she said, when there was no reply she tried again. "GUYS!"

The other three girls snapped out of the daze they were in and quickly looked at Mana.

"Yeah?" they enquired.

"We need to move away from this bit of the bubble." Mana replied. "While we think of a plan to get rid of this guy."

They agreed and moved over to the other side of the bubble to make a plan.

"So what do we do?" Maita whispered.

"I don't know." Isis replied.

Mana was silent for a minute while the other three girls threw ideas around. "I have an idea." She suddenly said.

The others looked at her, when Mana didn't talk, Te`ana said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Mana asked, confused.

Isis sighed and rolled her eyes while Maita shook her head.

"What's this idea of yours?" Isis asked.

"Oh yeah." Mana replied. "Well I could always strengthen the bubble, or I could blow it out and hopefully knock the ugly fat man into the wall opposite us." She grinned, while the others looked at her, like she was insane.

"What?" Mana asked, shifting uncomfortably under her friends scrutiny.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Maita bluntly asked while Isis coughed, suspiciously hiding what sounded like a laugh.

"No." Mana said. "Well I don't think so."

"Sure, sure." Maita replied. "I bet you were, how else do you come up with these crazy ideas?"

Te`ana was silent as Mana and Maita argued. "Actually Mai," she started, causing her friends to fall silent. "Mana's idea has some merit."

Maita frowned, confused. "How?" she asked.

"She could strengthen the barrier." Te`ana replied.

"We need the barrier." Isis said nodding. "So Mana, do your thing."

"What's my thing?" Mana asked.

"Strengthening the barrier." Te`ana, Isis and Maita replied.

"Oh yeah."

Maita rolled her eyes. "Well could you hurry up then Mana." She said. "Before the barrier gives out."

Just then, the protective bubble shimmered, causing the girls to scream. "He's getting through!"

Te`ana turned to Mana. "Hurry Mana. Strengthen the barrier."

Mana nodded and put her hands on the barrier, murmuring something that the others couldn't hear and her hands, glowed yellow and the barrier stopped shimmering.

On the outside of the barrier Djadao growled. He had almost had them. He pulled out another knife. Now holding a knife in each hand he plunged both into the barrier and kept stabbing it fiercely.

Mana gritted her teeth and forced more magic to flow into the barrier. '_Come on, come on._' She thought. '_I can do this._'

After about ten minutes of Mana trying to strengthen the barrier surrounding them, Te`ana, Isis and Maita could see the toll it was taking on their friend.

'_She can't last much longer._' Te`ana thought worriedly.

'_Oh no! She hasn't got a lot of energy left._' Isis thought.

'_Sugar Honey Iced Tea!_' Maita thought. '_She can't hold on much longer._'

Mana gasped in effort as she kept forcing energy into the barrier. "I…can't…keep…going…much…longer." She panted exhausted and some what angry with herself.

"Right," said Isis with conviction after a few seconds. She marched up to the side of the barrier where Djadao was stabbing his knives into the bubble. "Oi!" she said to get his attention.

"Isis what are you doing??" Maita hissed.

"Isis!" Te`ana gasped. "Come back here."

"Mana can't hold on much longer." Isis replied. "So I'm helping her."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Te`ana asked, scared for her friends safety.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Maita half shrieked.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Isis mumbled. "Guys, please, just trust me." She looked at them meaningfully. "I can do this."

Te`ana looked at Isis and she looked back as Maita looked between them like she was trying to figure out what they were saying with their eyes.

Finally Te`ana sighed. "Mai." She said. "Let her do this."

"Ana!" Maita replied. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." Te`ana told her. "Trust her Mai, she can do this."

Maita sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine." She said.

"Thank you." Isis said. She smiled to her friends and turned back to face Djadao, and bit her lip. '_I can do this._' She told herself. '_I can do this._'

"I can do this." She murmured out loud. She put her hand slowly on the barrier, hoping that her idea would work. She glanced at Djadao to see that his concentration was once again on destroying the protective bubble to get at the girls inside. '_Good._' She thought. '_That makes what I'm about to do much, much easier._'

She walked close enough to Djadao that she could reach him, but so that his attention would still be on destroying the bubble instead of on her. She slowly put her hand more forcefully onto the barrier so that her hand went through it. She could hear her friends gasping behind her but she tuned them out and concentrated on what she was about to do. She took a deep breath. "Oi!" she said again.

Djadao looked up to see one of the pests in the bubble talking to him. '_What's this?_' he thought. '_Her hand is coming through this thing._' But he didn't get enough time to think about this because something hit his head hard and he fell to the ground and lay still.

"Ow." Isis said, slowly shaking her hand to get some feeling back into it. "That is the only time I punch an ugly fat man in the head." She said. "Well with my fist that is."

Te`ana came over and hugged her. "Don't you ever do that again!" she said.

"You scared the stuffing out of Ana." Maita said coming up behind them.

Te`ana playfully hit her friend softly on the shoulder. "Be quiet Mai." She said.

Isis had a quick thought. "Before Mana uses up all of her energy, what do you say about going to help our friends?" she asked.

"I say we go for it." Maita replied rather quickly. "I don't like being useless when my friends are in trouble."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a boy with blonde hair called Joey would it?" Te`ana asked slyly.

"No!" Maita replied a bit too quickly and loudly.

Isis raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and the blush on your face doesn't give it away at all." She said.

"Or the fact that you practically shouted 'no' and said it way too quickly." A new voice sounding exhausted added to the conversation.

The three girls jumped in surprise.

Te`ana sighed. "Mana, give us a little warning next time ok? I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry Ana," Mana replied. "But have you come to a decision yet? Are we helping the others or not?"

Te`ana looked at her friends and they nodded. "Yes." She said. "Let's go help our friends."

"Good." Said Mana. "But before we do, let's blow away a few of the bad guys around us shall we?"

"We shall." Replied the other three girls grinning.

"Ok, Te`ana come stand at the front of the barrier, near me, Isis stand on her other side, across from me and Mai, stand next to me, across from Ana."

The girls did as they were told. "Ok when I say so add more of your energy to the bubble and we'll not only blow away the bad guys around us but the bubble will go out with a bang." Mana said. "Ready?" she looked at her friends and they nodded. "1, 2 -"

Their hands started to glow white with their energy, ready to push it into the bubble to make it blow. "3!"

They forced their hands on the each side of the bubble and as Mana said another spell the bubble blew out about ten metres away from them in an explosion of energy that sent all the bad guys around them go flying, including the unconscious Djadao.

"Good job guys." Mana said as they stopped their energy. "Let's go and help our friends.

And with that they each ran in a different direction to help their friends and family.

************************************************************************

_With Atem, Mia, Marik, Seto and Mahad._

With all of Atem's group combined they had probably taken down at least fifty of Bakura's lackeys and they only had three left including Nathan. Atem and the others engaged the two lackeys while Nathan stood back and watched for his time to strike at the prince when he least expected it. Atem introduced one of them to his right hook and Marik introduced him to his knee-in-the-stomach maneuver which had the bad guy down on the floor whimpering in pain.

"Scumbag." Marik snarled.

"Baby is more like it." Mia interrupted as she put him out of his misery by knocking him out.

"Good job." Atem complimented them.

"Thanks." They replied as they turned to watch Seto and Mahad take down the second lackey which left Nathan on his own.

"There's no one left for you to hide behind now." Atem said. "So why don't you just stop being a baby and fight us?"

"It's just not as fun." Nathan replied smirking. "You _children_ aren't worth my time."

"And this is coming from the guy who hid behind over fifty other lackeys, that said _children_ took out." Mia said, raising an eyebrow.

Nathan snorted. "Whatever _child._" He said.

"Oh real mature." Mia scoffed.

"Mia!" Atem hissed. "Stop antagonizing him."

"Yeah Mia." Marik smirked. "After all he is an old man."

Nathan growled at him. '_How dare they insult me?! They are just children, who are not even worth my time to fight. I would kill them all in a few minutes._'

"I'll kill you all." Nathan hissed as he started to attack them.

"Whatever." Mia scoffed as they quickly defended themselves against the onslaught of attacks.

"Mia!" Atem, Seto, Marik and Mahad chorused. "Shut up!"

Mia huffed as she continued defending herself, but suddenly she found herself flying backwards into a wall. She groaned as she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"MIA!!!" the four boys yelled, somewhere behind them they heard a faint shriek. "No!"

Marik growled and then quickly analyzed the pattern of Nathan's attacks and as soon as he found a weakness he dashed forward and punched him in the face. Surprised with the attack, Nathan fell back with his nose broken and bleeding.

'_Yes!_' Marik thought. '_I got the first hit on him! Haha broke your nose! Stupid idiot. _'

"Nice punch." Seto muttered as Mahad nodded.

Atem allowed himself a small smile before he yelled. "MARIK DUCK!"

Marik ducked just in time, before a sword cleaved through the air where his head was moments before.

Nathan smirked in triumph as he quickly unleashed more attacks on the quartet that soon had them unable to defend themselves. "Well, well, well." he crowed when they were all on the floor defenseless. "Lookie what we have here. A fallen prince."

Atem gritted his teeth, bowing his head.

"A pathetic priest-in-training."

Seto hissed, clenching his hands into fists.

"A useless magician-in-training."

Mahad closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"And a worthless foreigner."

Marik growled and closed his eyes.

"Is there anything you'd like to say for yourselves before you die?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Marik muttered before he could help himself. "Did you ever have a brain?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow at the question. "What kind of question is that?" he asked.

'_Man._' Mahad thought. '_This guy gets sidetracked easily._'

"A very good one." Marik replied.

Nathan scoffed a "Whatever." before turning back to the task at hand. "Now as you had nothing of importance to say, I shall cut straight to the good bit." He raised his hands chanting a spell as he did so and his hands turned red.

He watched in sick fascination as Atem, Marik, Seto and Mahad started gasping for air.

"Say bye bye kiddies." He laughed.

************************************************************************

As Te`ana dashed towards where she thought Atem was she found herself wondering just what she felt for the handsome young prince. '_Well he's kind, caring, sweet, smart, considerate, protective and thoughtful… well when he wants to be anyways._' She smiled. '_But he's also annoying, arrogant, he's a prankster-_'

Just then she heard "MIA!" she quickly looked in the direction in time to see her cousin go flying backwards, hitting a wall and crumpling to the floor.

"NO!" she screamed running to her cousin.

Hearing her scream Maita, Mana and Isis stopped running and turned back to their princess just in time to see her bolt across to a crumpled figure at the bottom of a wall.

"It can't be." Maita muttered.

"Oh, no." Isis murmured. "Please no."

"Not Mia." Mana said. "Please not Mia."

The three girls looked at each other and after a non verbal spoken agreement Isis and Mana dashed to their friend and princess while Maita cast a forlorn look at her friend, before gritting her teeth, clenching her fists and kept heading in the direction that she was running to before.

Te`ana fell to her knees beside Mia. "No, no, no!" she cried. "Mia!!"

She shakily gripped her cousin's hand. "Please Mia. I need you."  
"Ana!" Isis and Mana cried, their hearts breaking as they looked at their princess and her cousin.

Mana quickly shook her head and checked for a pulse. "She's alive." She said.

Te`ana gave a shaky laugh as Isis pulled her in for a hug. "It's ok Ana." Isis soothed. "She'll live."

"Mia's a survivor." Mana chimed in.

Te`ana nodded as she composed herself. "Mana, is there anything you can do for her?"

Mana bit her lip. "Well I may be able to give her a little of my energy but that will leave me more prone to magical attacks."

Isis sighed. "Great."

Te`ana nodded. "Mana. Give her a small portion of your energy. Just enough to give her a boost back to consciousness."

Mana nodded. "Alright." She took a deep breath and gave Mia a small bit of her energy.

"That's enough." Isis said. "Or you will not have much left."

"I already don't have a lot." Mana mumbled.

Isis threw her a look.

"Enough girls." Te`ana said. "We have a job to do." She quickly whispered into her cousin's ear and stood back up. "Let's go."

And with that the three girls continued on in the same direction Te`ana was originally going in together.

"Hey Ana?" Mana enquired. "What did you whisper to Mia?"

Te`ana sighed as Isis smacked Mana on the arm.

"Ow." Mana complained. "What was that for?"

"For being nosy." Isis replied. "Don't poke your nose in where it doesn't belong."

In reply Mana stuck her tongue out at Isis when she looked away, causing Te`ana to smile.

"I told her that you had given her some energy to help her and she better be up soon coz she'll be peeved if she missed the final showdown."

Isis and Mana smiled.

'_The thing is,_' Mana thought. '_Is that it's so true. Good old Mia, so predictable._'

Isis looked quickly at Te`ana who was preoccupied. '_Well of course she's preoccupied! Her cousin is slumped unconscious against a wall! Ra, Mia wake up soon coz I don't think I can deal with an angry and peeved Mia after this. If she misses this the shite will hit the fan._'

'_**Haha that was a weird sentence**__._'

'_Mana, get outta my head._'

'_**Ok. Sorry geez**__._'

Isis rolled her eyes. '_Only Mana._'

'_**Hey!**_'

'_Didn't I tell you to get out of my head?_'

'_**Ok, ok. I'm going.**_'

Mana huffed and Isis giggled while Te`ana looked at them strangely.

"Mana was in my head again." Isis explained.

"Ah." Te`ana replied. "Fair enough."

Suddenly Mana gasped.

"What's wrong?" Isis asked alarmed.

"Look!" shrieked Mana pointing to where the boys were kneeling/lying on the ground gasping for air while Nathan laughed at the sight.

As the three girls looked at the scene they felt their hearts stop. "NO!" they shrieked. As they started running towards them.

Nathan looked up and his eyes widened before he started cackling again.

Isis heard something behind her and turned around to look. "Get down!" she yelled at the other two. Sharing confused glances they quickly did what they were told and joined Isis on the ground as something flew over their heads.

"Isis, what the-" Te`ana started.

"Shh." Isis said. "Just watch."

They turned to look at the thing that flew over their heads.

Te`ana frowned. "Is that-?"

"Djadao?" Mana said. "Yep."

The three girls watched as the unconscious Djadao flew towards Nathan and hit him smack bang dead on. Nathan and Djadao flew backwards hitting the wall behind them with a massive CRASH.

"Let's go." Te`ana said to the other two as she got up and began running to Atem. Mana and Isis scrambled after her.

"Atem! Marik!" Te`ana called as she dropped down beside them. She quickly helped them up and hugged Marik.

"Thank Ra." Te`ana cried. "I was so worried."

Marik hugged her back. "It's alright Ana." He soothed. "It's ok." He looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"About what?"

"Not protecting you-"

"Marik, Marik." Te`ana said interrupting him. "It's alright. If he didn't get me in the town he would have found a different way."

Marik frowned and was about to say something when he was tackled from behind by Mana.

"Mana!"

"What? I was scared for you and I'm happy that you're alive." She defended.

"Thanks." Marik said dryly. They hugged quickly before Te`ana and Mana moved out the way for Isis as Marik stood up. Marik looked around for his sister.

"Isis." Marik breathed as he saw her standing there waiting to see him.

"Marik." Isis bit her lip before running to hug her brother.

"I'm sorry." Marik whispered in her ear.

"What for?" Isis frowned.

Marik looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't protect you."

"Oh Marik," Isis sighed and hugged him tighter. "There's nothing to forgive. You did what you could-"

Marik scoffed.

"You are here now." Isis said, making sure that he brother was staring right into her eyes. "And that is all that matters."

The siblings hugged for a bit before Isis went to Seto, Mana went to Mahad and Te`ana went to Atem.

Te`ana threw her arms around Atem in a hug and they both smiled as he hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" she said concerned. "Are you injured at all?"

Atem's hand involuntary moved to his neck, where minutes before he had been choking due to a spell from Nathan.

Te`ana slowly moved his hand away and softly brushed her hand over the area, making Atem shiver. Te`ana moved her hand away quickly when she noticed him shiver.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Did I hurt you?"

Atem's eyes widened in surprise. "No! No." he said quickly. "You didn't hurt me."

Te`ana sighed in relief. "Good." She said. "I thought I did."

"No you didn't." Atem said, smiling when she drew him into another hug.

"Thank you." Te`ana said in his ear, blushing when his arms tightened around her.

"What for?" he asked.

"You came and rescued me."

"I'll tell you what." Atem said. "I'll be there anytime you need help or rescuing alright?"

Te`ana narrowed her eyes playfully. "And just how many times do you think I'll need rescuing Prince Atem?"

Atem grinned and blushed. "As many as you want."

Te`ana smiled and blushed, while Atem continued hugging her feeling content with her in his arms.

Mana threw herself at Mahad when he had stood up properly, making him widen his eyes at the young girl whom he had caught before she crashed into the ground. "Mana what-?"

"I'm soo glad that you are alright." Mana whispered.

"What?" Mahad asked, he had thought he heard her say-

"I'm so glad that you're alright." Mana said again.

Mahad nodded. Yep he did hear her properly. He tightened his arms around her.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Mana fretted. "I mean just a few minutes ago you were being choked to death and you say that your fine?! You can't be-"

She glared at Mahad after he covered her mouth.

"Mana." Mahad said gently, making sure that she was listening to him. "I'm fine, really, nothing that a good meal and a good nights sleep at home won't cure." He grinned at her.

Mana sighed. It seemed that she won't get anything more out of him so she let it go and returned to hugging him again. Mahad smiled as he felt her hug him again, and he hugged her back.

Isis turned to Seto and was shocked to see him staring right at her. She moved over to him. "Are you alright Seto?" she asked him in concern.

"I'm fine." Seto replied gruffly.

Isis gazed at him quietly for a few seconds making him soften slightly. "Are you sure?" she said looking him in the face them moving her gaze to his neck.

Seto sighed. "I'm fine Isis." He replied, looking at her and noticing that her gaze was on his neck.

Isis slowly moved closer towards him and when she was within reaching distance and noticed that he wasn't moving she slowly touched his neck.

Seto closed his eyes and for a few minutes they stood in silence, with Isis gently running her hand over his neck. Seto couldn't control his shiver, however much he wanted to and to his dismay he felt her pull her hand away and his eyes flew open. He saw Isis look at him sadly and move away. He quickly caught her arm before she could move very far. Isis looked at him in shock.

"Why are you sad?" he asked.

"I hurt you." Isis replied.

Seto frowned. "No you didn't." he replied.

"I felt you move." Isis said.

"That wasn't because you hurt me." Seto replied.

"Oh." Isis replied.

Seto shook his head and tugged at her arm, pulling her closer to him, when she was within reaching distance he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Isis was in shock for a few seconds, then she wrapped her arms around him hugged him back.

Marik smiled when he saw the three couples hugging, but the smile quickly turned into a face of shock and horror.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted quickly diving to the ground. "QUICKLY GET DOWN!"

Atem pulled Te`ana down to the ground as both Mahad and Seto pulled Mana and Isis down as well, each of the boys covering the girls bodies with their own.

They ducked down just in time too because a black beam of magic shot over their heads, and hitting the wall behind them, completely disintegrating it.

'_That could have been us!_' They all thought in horror as they gazed at the place the wall used to be. '_Thank you Marik!_'

Nathan gritted his teeth as he stood shakily and glared at the unconscious lump of man that had knocked him down. '_Stupid and worthless excuse of a man._' He thought before moving his attention to the pests in front of him. He smiled sadistically. '_They'll be begging for death soon._'

Te`ana, Isis and Mana looked shakily at the area where the wall used to be. '_That was some serious dark magic._' They thought.

'_Shite!_' Mahad thought was he got to his feet, and dragged Mana with him as he slowly moved backwards. '_This is not good. He is equipped with some of the darkest magic._' He slowly glanced around at the others and saw them all slowly backing up and unconsciously putting the girls behind them and yet another effort to shield them from unnecessary pain and horror that was bound to occur.

'_This is not good._' Atem thought as he backed up with the others and making sure that Te`ana was behind him all the way. '_I hope we will be able to withhold his attacks and be standing at the end of the battle._'

'_**We will my prince.**_' Mahad spoke in his mind. '_**We will for the girls, there is no room for failure.**_'

Atem nodded. '_So be it._'

Te`ana narrowed her eyes as she noticed that she and the other girls were being put behind the boys and out of danger. '_They will not get rid of us so easily._' She thought. '_We will give our all in the fight. Mia is down and I will NOT lose anyone else._'

Seto glared at Nathan as he regained his balance. '_The bugger will not just stay down!_' he thought in annoyance. '_We will need a strategy to cripple and take him down._'

Mana tilted her head to the side as she examined Nathan. '_He needs to calm down and chill out._' She thought with a grin. '_Haha! He needs a chill pill. Hehehe._'

Isis quickly surveyed around her and rolled her eyes when she saw Mana grinning. '_Oh Ra, what has she thought of now? No doubt another silly idea._'

'_**HEY!**_' Mana objected in her thoughts. '_**I do not have silly ideas!**_'

Isis leveled a glare at Mana. '_Yes you do. And what did I say about getting out of my head?_'

'_**That's just mean and not true.**_' Mana pouted, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from the others. '_**Not all of my ideas are silly.**_'

'_Get outta my head Mana._' Isis said.

'_**But-**_'

'_GET OUT!!!!_'

'_**Ok, ok, jeez I'm going.**_**' **Mana's voice faded out of her head.

'_Oh thank Ra she's gone._' She rubbed her temples. '_I have a headache._'

"Are you alright?" came a soft enquiry from beside her.

She quickly turned her head to see Seto looking at her.

'_Is that concern in his eyes?_' Isis thought surprised.

"I just have a small headache Seto." She quickly assured him. "It's nothing serious."

Seto gave her a piercing look as if he didn't quite believe her.

"Honestly Seto," Isis said as she placed a hand on his arm, causing him to tense. She bit her lip and went to move it away when he caught her arm and kept it there.

Isis blushed when she realized that her hand was covered by one hand and resting on his arm.

"You are sure?" Seto asked quietly.

"Yes." Isis answered. "It's nothing to be worried about."

Seto frowned. '_If it's nothing to worry about, then why am I so worried?_' he asked himself. '_I don't understand this feeling._'

"Seto?" Isis asked as she watched him frown. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Seto said and quickly turned to look at his cousin. "What is the plan Atem?"

"I'm not sure at the moment." Atem replied quickly scanning the area around him for ideas. "At the moment, try to keep from getting killed alright?"

Everyone nodded.

Marik glanced at Nathan and saw the same black magic as before gathering in his hands.

"Scatter and duck!" he yelling quickly before grabbing his sisters arm and pulling her away from Seto and down onto the floor.

Seto frowned as Isis was pulled away from him but followed Marik's instruction, moving away (closer to Isis) and down onto the floor.

Mahad drew Mana away and moved backwards pulling her to him and down to the floor level.

Atem grabbed Te`ana and moved back to what he judged to be a safe distance and down onto the floor.

Te`ana shivered from the feel of his hands on hers.

"Are you alright Te`ana?" Atem asked, frowning as he saw her shiver. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Are you cold?"

"No Atem," Te`ana replied. "I am fine."

"But you are shivering." Atem replied.

"I'm not cold." Te`ana insisted.

Atem narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing. He turned his eyes back to Nathan and subconsciously tightened his grip on Te`ana. '_How in Ra's name are we gonna get out of this one?_' he wondered.

************************************************************************

_The Outskirts of the village, with Ankumanukanon, Tenuamon and the guards._

Ankumanukanon glanced at Tenuamon who was tense beside him. "What is wrong Tenuamon?" he asked.

Tenuamon sighed. "I promised Thomas that I would look after and keep his children safe, but I have failed him. I can't even keep my own daughter safe."

Ankumanukanon gave a sad smile. "I remember Thomas." He said. "You know that he would kick your butt if he could see you right now, king or not, don't you?"

Tenuamon gave a small laugh. "Indeed he would. He hates to see me second guess myself."

"And so do I." Ankumanukanon said. "So stop it. This was not your fault. We knew that there was a risk of this happening." He laughed. "What else would you expect? Considering that Atem and Te`ana are two of the most hard headed, loyal and curious children I know. Not including their courts of course."

Tenuamon thought of Mana. "You have no idea my friend," he said. "How much trouble the children got into back home because Te`ana, Maita, Isis, Marik and especially Mana were curious."

Ankumanukanon thought of Mana. "Indeed they would have, especially if Mana is as curious as she is now."

"She was worse when she was younger." Tenuamon groaned.

Ankumanukanon laughed. "Do I even want to know?"

"No." Tenuamon replied.

Ankumanukanon smiled.

"My Pharaoh!" a guard at the front of the procession called. "There is a building up ahead? Shall we proceed inside?"

Ankumanukanon and Tenuamon glanced at each other.

"Yes." Ankumanukanon said. "But proceed with caution. If the children are fighting back we do not want to do anything to upset their concentration and be the cause of a fatality."

The guards nodded and stopped outside the building.

Tenuamon closed his eyes and prayed silently that his daughter and her friends were alive and safe.

Ankumanukanon glanced at his friend and sighed. '_Atem,_' he thought. '_I hope that you and your friends are safe and are alive. I will see you soon._'

He nodded at the guards and they slowly and quietly started to enter the dark and foreboding building that was holding the future of both powerful kingdoms captive.

************************************************************************

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!!! I honestly didn't mean to take this long to update my fic.**

**I'm still having kinda a mental block when it comes to writing the end of this chapter so I updated another half of it. So I hope that you guys enjoy it, and if you have any suggestions for how the chapter should end, but bear in mind that the two kings arrive, Joey and the others fight Nickolas, Amenitré and Te`ana reunite and more to come, but if you have any idea of what you want to see next, tell me and I'll do my best to put it in. The new words and their meanings are: Djadao- big fat man; Banafrit- beautiful soul; Shenti- hairy and Nafré makes another appearance. Lol. Enjoy!**

**Thanks,**

**Blondie~ It wasn't me.**


End file.
